Dragon Ball Legends: Reenter the Saiyajin
by King Golden
Summary: Decades after DBGT ends, Goku Jr. & Vegeta Jr. restore Planet Vegeta. With Planet Vegeta back in existence, Goku Jr. & Vegeta Jr. embark on a journey to the recreated world, becoming part of a centuries old war between the Saiyajins and the Tuffles.
1. One Last Time Shenron, One Last Time

Much time has passed since the hero became one with the Dragon. The Z Senshi is no more, all its illustrious adventures forgotten to the world. This held true for all save a few men and women, the descendants of the legendary Senshi. However, these descendants have grown apart, distanced by the passage of time. Two of them were reunited at the 63rd Tenkaichi Buduokai, the descendants of the ancient Saiyajin Prince and the hero. The two did battle, though it is unclear who was victorious. A quarter of a century has passed since that reunion, and the two descendants repaired the broken bond between the Son family and the Briefs family. However, the descendant of the hero knew that one day, his ancestor's race would be no more. So in a desperate attempt to prevent this, he revives the ancient Saiyajin home world…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and Funimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

Some of the chapters underwent rewrites, so if you've read this before and notice some things are different... That's why. So with that said... Onward!!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"As we look deeply within, we understand our perfect balance. There is no fear of the cycle of birth, life and death. For when you stand in the present moment, you are timeless." – Rodney Yee

* * *

One Last Time, Shenron. One Last Time.

At the center of a vast field, one figure stood beside another, the other lying comfortably on the soft, low cut blades of grass. Both were garbed in blue shirts and pants, although the standing one wore a light, sky blue, whilst in contrast the lounging figure laid on the grass adorned in navy blue clothing.

The man in sky blue glanced down at the six small orange spheres at his feet, each orb bearing a different amount of red stars ranging from one to three, then five and six.

Remembering what he had come here to do, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a seventh orange orb, this one bearing four red stars. This man gazed deeply at this ball, seemingly staring at it lovingly. He smiled warmly as he gazed into the orb, then sighed deeply and placed it on the ground beside the other six.

A gust gently blew through the plain, gently swaying the grass, giving the field the appearance of a rolling sea of green. The air felt cool and crisp against his skin. He slowly climbed to his feet and glanced down at the orbs again, and they had become enveloped in a golden glow.

"Dragon," shouted the first man, "We call you forth!"

The sky darkened. Thunderclouds gathered, and booming thunder followed brilliant flashes of lightning. The balls erupted in an ethereally golden glow, and a light shot forth and upwards from the balls, soaring into the sky. The light became very intense, stealing sight from all.

When the blinding lights died and faded, an awesome entity towered over the two men. It looked oddly similar to the man dressed in azure clothing, save the golden scales armoring its body. Its eyes were pools of golden light, and four red stars were etched into his enormous forehead.

"**Why have you summoned me**," boomed the mighty one, "**Be swift mortals.**"

The first man stepped forward. "I am Goku Junior, and I want you to grant a wish for me."

"**Do not insult me mortal**," thundered the gigantic man-dragon, "**I am fully aware of who you are. But know this. Once your wish is fulfilled, I will remove the Dragon Balls from this world, permanently.**"

"I understand," said Goku Jr. nodding. "I want you to recreate Planet Vegeta with all the inhabitants it had before any outsiders from other worlds found it."

"**I shall grant this wish**." His eyes glowed white for a few moments, and then returned to their usual gold**. "It is done. You have two wishes more. Make them quickly mortals.**"

"Well," started Goku Jr., "I want you to take Vegeta Jr. and myself—"

"Wait," interrupted Vegeta Jr. leaping to his feet. "I never said anything about wanting to go. You want to save the Saiyajin race? Go right ahead. I'm not abandoning my family by rushing off to some foreign world."

Goku Jr. frowned. "But… I need you Vegeta, I can't do this alone."

"Alone?' Vegeta sighed. "I know you're upset about your wife leaving you, but I'm no substitute."

Goku Jr. looked away, deeply saddened. "I know… But if I can't find family amongst humans… Then maybe I can find family among Saiyajins."

"Is _that _why you wanted to do this?"

Goku Jr. sighed sorrowfully. "Yes Vegeta…" He turned away from his friend, facing the dragon. "Fine, I won't force you to go." All of a sudden, Goku Jr. grinned happily. "Dragon, I wish for you to send…" The 1/16 Saiyajin grinned. "Send a clone of Vegeta here to the planet, and make the clone his son's age."

The man-dragon nodded, his eyes glowed white once more. "**It is done. Now make your final wish.**"

"What the hell?" Asked Vegeta Jr., cocking an eyebrow. "What the hell'd ya do that for?"

"I'll explain in a minute," said Goku Jr. "Just wait and—"

"**Hurry up mortals**," boomed the man-dragon, "**I am growing impatient.**"

"Okay Dragon, sorry for the wait!" Goku nodded. "I wish for you to send a clone of myself, but make the clone a teenager."

The man-dragon's eyes glowed ethereally one final time. "**It is done. I bid you, farewell… Forever.**" The entire world trembled as the man-dragon glowed its ethereal white, engulfing all, blinding all. When the light was gone, as was the man-dragon, and the Dragon Balls.

"Umm…Goku?" Vegeta Jr. began, tearing his gaze away from the sky to face the descendant of Goku. "Mind explaining?"

Goku tore his gaze from the sky and looked to his friend. "Well… I figured that you wouldn't want to go willingly… But I figured that in good conscience, you wouldn't be able to leave two kids all alone in the wilderness of the Saiyajin home world…"

"What?!" Vegeta stared at him, incredulously. "Why you…" He scowled. "I hate you with a passion, Goku… You know me too well."

"Does that mean you'll come with me?" Asked Goku, his face beaming.

"You're an idiot, Goku," barked Vegeta. "We have no clue where the damn planet is, we couldn't find those kids even if we wanted to!"

"Oh," replied Goku Jr. sighing sadly, "I hadn't thought of that."

Vegeta growled, a hint of annoyance in the sound. "Maybe my mother has some stuff on the planet in the old lab at Capsule Corp…." He sighed deeply. "She kept saying that it was important familial history, so I had to keep it. Maybe it can help us out."

"Yay!" He hugged Vegeta. "You do care!"

"Get off of me now!!"

Goku grinned. "Sorry buddy… Let's hop to it!"

"So be it… but on one, and only one condition."

"Yes?"

"Once we do find the kids, we bring them back home with us and we never speak of this stupidity ever again."

"Do I get to keep them?"

"Well, it was your loneliness that spurred you into making that dumb ass wish, you might as well." He scowled. "I'm mad your dumb ass dragged me into this mess… I though you just wanted to revive the Saiyajins because they were unjustly wiped out… Not for this."

Goku frowned. "I'm… I'm sorry I dragged you into this Vegeta… I really am…"

Vegeta sighed, the scowl vanishing from his face. "Never mind it Goku… Let's just go already."

Goku nodded. "Okay Vegeta…"

With that, a white aura burst about the two of them, and they tore off into the sky.

**_-----Scene Change----- _**

In a much higher place…

A warrior garbed in all gold stood tall, calmly looking down on the world below him. Beside the warrior was an eternally long creature, its enormous head resting atop its coiled body. The beast lay armored in green scales with crimson red eyes. It had fangs as large as the warrior himself, but they remained concealed with its tremendous jaw.

"Shenron," started the warrior, "Is this right?"

"It is as it must be," said the dragon, "The darkness within me must never again arise."

The warrior nodded. "I understand that…But what if something really horrible happens, and they aren't enough?"

The dragon gave a heavily resounding laugh. "It isn't like you to not have faith."

The warrior chuckled. "I suppose your right. They'll be alright."

"That's more like the Goku I know," said the dragon, "Now go relax young one, you've earned it."

The warrior smiled and turned away from the dragon. With a wave, he walked away from the eternal beast. Clouds gathered beneath his feet and carried him down to another world, a world that eclipsed the planet he was looking over in size.

As he touched down upon the world, the clouds dissipated from his feet. Another warrior dressed in all white approached him as he took a step forward.

The one dressed in gold frowned at him. "I think it worked… But I'm not sure if it will be enough to stop the great evil…"

The one dressed in white shook his head. "You worry too much Kakarot. If it wasn't enough, surely the Kaioushin would have brought us back to life directly, instead of wasting time pushing our descendants to create cheap knock off reincarnations."

The golden garbed figure nodded. "I suppose you're right Vegeta…" He smiled. "No matter what the future may hold for them... I have faith in them now, and I always will."

Vegeta nodded. "Good, now let's go. You owe me a battle and I'm not letting you get out of it."

Goku smiled. "Okay Vegeta… For old time's sake."

Their auras erupted about them and all the heavens shook, the two greatest pureblood Saiyajins duking it out in their new home… Otherworld.

* * *

And there's chapter 1… How'd I do? Please review, and until Chapter 2… Later. 


	2. Where is Planet Vegeta! Meet The Briefs

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and Funimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"You can only be young once. But you can always be immature." - Dave Barry

* * *

Where is Planet Vegeta! Meet The Briefs.

Two men gently landed on soft, neatly cut grass outside a colossal building. The one garbed in bluish-black walked forward and picked up several discarded garments by the door of the building. He unfolded them, revealing the attire of a businessman. He sighed as he put on the shirt, and fastened the buttons. He jumped into the pants, and tied a belt onto his waist. He then took off his boots, and replaced them with cordovan shoes.

"Hey Vegeta," said the other one, "What's with the get-up?"

Vegeta Jr. grimaced. "My mother would have a stroke if she saw the president of Capsule Corp out of uniform…"

"Mrs. Takara is kind of uptight." Goku smiled and added with a laugh, "I guess it runs in the family."

"Yeah, I know what you…" Vegeta Jr. paused. "Hey!"

Goku Jr. shook his head and chuckled. Vegeta scowled and gently rapped his fist against his friend's head. A red bruise grew from his skull.

Goku Jr.'s eyes welled up as they went wide. "Hey! That hurt…" Vegeta had already opened the door and entered the house. "Hey! Wait up!"

_**---------Scene Change---------**_

An elderly woman garbed in a blue blouse, a long blue skirt, with gold earrings with the engraving 'C.C.' on it, slowly rose from her seat at a desk. Her slightly grayed blue hair that was neck length billowed gently as a breeze picked in the room. She then tapped a button on her desk and the window shut.

The woman then turned to see a teenage boy playing video games on her _very_ expensive computer.

"Kanaye Briefs!" Shouted the woman. "How many times have I told you that—"

The teenager cut her off. "Capsule Corp. electronics are not toys, and should only be used for work. You've said that a million times granny."

The woman sighed. "You hear my words, but you don't pay them any mind. You are so much like your father it's a shame."

"Why is it a shame granny?" Kanaye looked over to her.

She sighed again. "You know how I feel about you calling me 'granny'. It makes me feel old."

"But granny, you are…" He paused when his grandmother glared. "Not that old at all."

She relented her glare and spoke a little agitatedly. "What difference will it make…call me granny then Kanaye."

"Okay Grandma," said the boy.

Takara shook her head a little. _At least its not granny…_ She sat her head upright and looked around. "Now where is your mother?"

Just then, a beautiful, fully developed brunette woman peeked her head in the room. "Thanks for looking after Kanaye, Takara, I know he's a hand full."

"Nonsense," Takara responded, "Kanaye is a very well behaved kid."

Kanaye blinked. _I wonder what's up…mom and granny usually are at each other's throats…_

"Come along Kanaye," called his mother. "Let's leave old Miss Takara be."

Takara's eyes slanted. "Old…Why you silicone enhanced freak…"

"You say something Takara?" The brunette looked at the older woman. "Hmm?"

"No," Takara responded, "Nothing at all Nyoko." Nyoko glanced over to her mother-in-law once more, then left the office with her son close behind.

_**---------Scene Change---------**_

Vegeta Jr. rested his hand against a wall, and the wall retracted a little bit revealing a panel. He pressed several keys, and the slowly instantly slid open, revealing a red door. He looked at the door for a moment, and a laser shot out directly into his eye.

"Scanning…Welcome Vegeta." The red door slid aside, revealing a staircase.

Goku nodded in approval. "That's so cool!"

"Focus," scolded Vegeta. "We are grown men, not easily impressed children." He smiled. "But I have to admit...it is kind of cool." The two nodded in agreement.

Goku shook his head. "Let's go Vegeta." The descendant of the prince nodded, and the duo ventured downstairs.

The lab below was well kept, despite its not being used in a full century. Vegeta Jr. led the hero's descendant into the well-lit lab and pointed to several file cabinets.

"Look through those," directed Vegeta, "And I'll check on the computers."

"Hey," interjected Goku, "Why do I have to look through those? Why don't you look through these cabinets, and I check the computers."

Vegeta scoffed. "All due respect, you were raised in the woods, I was raised in civilization. I think I might be more adept at it." He stopped to study the scowling Goku's face. "Besides, these computers are a hundred years old, do you know how to even turn it on?"

Goku gave him a dirty look. "Well…But don't think I'm ignorant because of my upbringing, I'm just as smart as you, if not smarter."

That gave Vegeta a laugh. "Okay Goku, let's just get to work." He pressed a button and the machine buzzed to life, and got to work.

Goku sighed. "Fine, let's get this over with." He turned to the cabinets and began searching.

_**---------Scene Change---------**_

The black-haired teenager had fallen into the most world-renowned slump: Boredom. He sat in a plush chair, slumped over, resting his elbows on his legs and head in his hands.

"Mom," called the boy, "Can I please go now?"

"Kanaye," replied his mother, "You know you can leave as soon as your homework is done."

"But _mom_," whined the boy, "I'm rich! Why can't I just get one of those knowledge implants that they talk about on TV?"

His mother shook her head. "First of all, your father and I are rich, not you. And as for those knowledge things…I don't trust anything regarding the word implant."

The boy laughed as a thought crossed his mind. _I finally get what granny mutters under her breath... She thinks my mom has implants…Ew! _

He cringed. "Damn it…I got a mental image…that's disgusting…"

His mother gazed at him in shock. "Kanaye! Did you just swear?"

He shook his head vigorously, tossing his mop-top hair all about. "Swear? Me? Never!" He began to perspire slightly.

"I can tell when you're lying to me Kanaye," his mother informed him cooly, "And I suggest you stop."

Kanaye began fidgeting. "Mom, I'm not lying." His nose twitched slightly. "My mouth is clean."

"Kanaye Vegeta Briefs," Nyoko exclaimed, glaring at her son with an intensity that the whole room seemed to heat up.

Kanaye recoiled in fear. "Mom, I'm sorry for lying, and even sorrier that I swore." He looked up at her with huge, tear-filled eyes.

Nyoko smiled. "You're forgiven. Now, do your homework, then go to your room and stay there for a week."

"You're _grounding_ me?" Kanaye asked in utter shock. "I am Kanaye Briefs, the richest boy on Earth! I do not get _grounded_!"

Nyoko glared fiercely. The boy shrunk back and immediately complied, starting his homework right away.

_**---------Scene Change---------**_

"This is ridiculous!" Came the cry of Vegeta. "I can't find anything!" He looked over to his friend. "Have you found anything?"

Goku pulled his head out a cabinet. "Yep," said Goku with a wide smile, "Come look!"

"Show me your wondrous findings, oh infinitely wise one," said Vegeta, his words dripping wet with sarcasm.

Goku pulled out a file, and opened it. "Don't be like that! Now just read it." Vegeta did so, and saw the supposed coordinates of planet Vegeta, based on the knowledge of the ancient, deceased,Saiyajin Prince. Vegeta was dumbfounded that Goku had done what he could not.

Goku grinned. "Now, who's ignorant?"

Vegeta scowled. "Let's get a move on." Goku put the file away, grinning happily. The two cleaned up the lab, and left, now ready to embark on their new mission.

* * *

Chapter 2 ladies and gents! Please review! Later. 


	3. So Long Earth! Off To Planet Vegeta

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and Funimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyaji

"Don't confuse me with facts, my mind's already made up." - Anonymous

* * *

So Long Earth! Off To Planet Vegeta

Vegeta Jr. sighed. _I hate traveling in space ships... damn death traps is what they are... But I just leave those helpless children all alone on that foreign world_… _Damn you Goku for dragging me into this mess..._

Takara, now with her blue hair tightly wrapped into a bun, led the two men into an enormous hangar and pointed out a round structure, at least two stories in height. Vegeta Jr. sighed again, this time more heavily.

"Aw, c'mon Vegeta," said Goku, "It won't be that bad."

Vegeta looked at him with disgust. "Shut up, I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" spat the 1/16 Saiyajin.

Goku cringed. "Sorry..."

Vegeta snorted. "Mother, is it ready yet?" His mother had already gone up the ramp to a console beside the ship.

Takara looked down at her son. "Have patience Vegeta, it'll be ready soon enough." She turned back to the console. "Besides, aren't you waiting for that woman to get here?"

Vegeta sighed again. As if to answer her question, Nyoko walked into the hangar, followed by her son Kanaye. The boy seemed unhappy about something. Nyoko walked over to her husband and shared a quick kiss with him.

Vegeta turned to his son. "What's wrong Kanaye?"

The boy looked up. "Dad, _please _let me go with you! _Please_!"

Vegeta laughed. "Now Kanaye, you know I can't do that. It might be dangerous." Kanaye's eyes filled up with sorrow. Vegeta frowned, then looked to his wife. She had a dark glare on her face. "No son, and that's final," came the weak sound of Vegeta's voice.

Nyoko smiled. "Besides Kanaye, there are plenty of things you can do right here on Earth."

"But _mom,_" complained the teenager, "Its boring!"

"Stop complaining," stated his mother, "And act your age."

All the while, Goku had remained silent, enviously eyeing his best friend's family.

Nyoko noticed the stare and turned to Goku. "Oh hello Goku, I didn't see you there."

"Hey Nyoko," replied Goku, "It's alright, family fights like this shouldn't be interrupted." He laughed at this, the only one who did.

Nyoko frowned, her face looking strange, for this was an unusual gesture for her. "We don't fight Goku, we may have our little disagreements, but that's all they are."

Goku nodded. "Okay." He looked up at Takara. "Is the ship ready yet, Mrs. Takara?"

"Goku," answered the blue-haired woman, "You can call me just Takara you know." Goku smiled sheepishly and nodded. "And the ship is a at least another half an hour away from being operational."

Vegeta sighed...Another 30 minutes? Of all the things he could be doing now…

_**----------Scene Change----------**_

At last, it was time to go, and Goku had already began heading over to the ship. He walked up the ramp, and disappeared into the ship.

"Well Nyoko," said Vegeta, "I've got to be going. We'll be back soon."

Nyoko smiled. "You had better be back soon." The two leaned in close and shared a passionate kiss for a few moments, then slowly broke apart.

Vegeta looked to his son, ruffling the boy's hair. "Kanaye, I want you to be the man of the house while I'm gone, okay?"

Kanaye nodded. "Alright dad, just get on the ship already, I want to be able to miss you."

His father laughed. "Just like your mother, always quick with your mouth. Alright, bye you two, see you mom!"

Takara looked down. "Get on the ship Vegeta!"

"Oh yeah, right," said Vegeta. He walked onto the ship and waved to his family one last time as the door shut.

Goku ran his hands along the smooth material of the walls; it seemed to buzz at his touch. "This is so cool!" he said. He was talking to himself.

Vegeta laughed. "Never been in one before?"

Goku looked up at his friend. "Nope. You?"

Vegeta sighed and nodded. "Of course I have. But I hate these things."

"Why?"

His face soured. "Just come on already."He walked deeper into the ship, Goku following close behind.

_**----------Scene Change----------**_

Nyoko and Kanaye ran up the ramp beside Takara as the engines roared to life, and the hangar's roof parted revealing the beautiful blue heavens. With one loud rumble, the ship rocketed straight up into the blue, and was out of sight in moments.

Nyoko looked up, her eyes slightly wet. _I have a bad feeling about this…Please come home to me Vegeta…_

Kanaye tugged on her wrist. "C'mon mom, let's go already." He had grown tired of watching something he wasn't allowed to participate in.

His mother looked to him, her eyes no longer wet. "Of course son, let's go. See you later Takara."

"I'm sure I will," came Takara's curt reply. Nyoko's eyes watered slightly, but dried just as quickly. Takara looked at this woman, and understood her. She grabbed Nyoko's wrist, and held it tight. "He'll be fine, don't you worry."

Nyoko smiled and nodded. Takara released her, and the two younger Briefs left the hangar, leaving Takara alone with her thoughts. Perhaps this mother-in-law was not so hardened to her daughter-in-law after all.

* * *

How'd you guys like this chapter? Let me know! Good or bad, I want to hear people's opinions! Okay. Later. 


	4. Saiyajins In Space: Vegeta's Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for." - Dag Hammarskjold

* * *

Saiyajins In Space: Vegeta's Heart

Vegeta turned his head and eyed the sleeping Goku, and shook his head. "We only left Earth a few minutes ago… Wake up!"

"Ouch!" Goku rubbed the red bump on his head, created by the backhand of his friend. "What did I do?"

"Never mind," muttered Vegeta. "How do you feel about a quick spar?"

Goku brightened. "It'll help pass the time. I was getting so bored just sitting here." Vegeta nodded and led Goku down the bridge back into the hall of automated doors, and entered the one on the far right.

Once inside, the two distanced themselves from one another.

"Hey Vegeta," called Goku.

"What?"

"How long will this trip take?"

"If my mother's calculations are correct, it'll take about two or three days."

"Oh…" Goku frowned. "I thought it was going to be a couple hours… So do you want to drag this spar out?"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "Are you up to that?"

Goku grinned and crouched into a fighting stance. Vegeta followed suit as the two flung themselves at each other, letting loose a barrage of fast paced punches and kicks. The majority of the attacks were blocked, only a few blows actually landing. After a few moments, the two broke apart, retreating to the opposite sides of the room.

"Enough warm up?"

Vegeta nodded and phased from sight, reappearing beside Goku, and swung his fist powerfully and struck Goku's rib cage, causing him to double over. Vegeta, not wasting anytime, thrust his leg out, slamming his foot directly towards Goku.

Goku quickly grabbed Vegeta's foot slammed him against the ground and repeatedly pummeled him with ki balls. Vegeta laid there grunting, his body being pounded by the spheres. He roared out, creating a ki barrier around his body and forced it outwards, deflecting all of Goku's attacks.

Vegeta then dropped the field and phased from sight, and drove a swift kick to Goku's gut. Following his earlier response to pain, Goku doubled over and received a heavy axe handle driven into his back, sending him face first into the ground.

Vegeta furrowed his brow and cupped his hands horizontally in front of his chest as he bellowed, "_Galic…_"

Goku quickly rolled over, recognizing the sound of Vegeta's signature attack. He slowly fought his way to his knees as his ears caught the sound of a booming cry of something that resembled the word cannon…His head snapped up, and he was instantly struck by an enormous wave of sparking purple energy. Everything erupted in a massive explosion, a metallic dust filling the air.

As the silver colored dust settled, Goku was revealed, his wild black hair now pushed erect and burnt gold by a new power, his entire form coated with the same brilliant gold. Goku stood, arms crossed in defense and eyes closed tight. Vegeta smirked and he flew at Goku, his form warped by a golden flame as he approached Goku.

Vegeta phased from sight and reappeared right in front of Goku, and punched him square in the jaw. Goku retaliated with a swift kick to the face. Vegeta fell back a little, then unleashed a flurry of punches, finishing the assault by slamming his foot into Goku's chest.

Goku flew backward and struck the wall hard, and grunted at the impact.

Vegeta phased yet again and appeared before Goku.

Reacting quickly, Goku swung his fist hard and struck Vegeta, knocking him backward.

Vegeta flipped, righting himself, and slammed his fist into Goku's gut as hard as he could. Saliva flew from his mouth as he fell back onto his bottom, his hair falling down into its normal black state.

"That all for the day Goku?"

Goku wiped the spit from his mouth and looked up at his friend with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, you win this time."

Vegeta grinned and helped Goku up. His stomach rumbled so loudly that the very room shook.

Vegeta laughed, but he was cut short as his stomach rumbled with the same intensity.

Goku laughed. "I guess that little spar made us hungry."

"Yeah," added Vegeta with a laugh, "Let's get something to eat."

With that, the two Saiyajins left the room, walking back out into the hall. Vegeta led the way up the hall to the second door on the left, labeled 'Kitchen', and the two entered. Hopefully this kitchen has enough food to satisfy the voracious Saiyajin hunger…

_**----------Scene Change----------**_

Vegeta yawned, setting down a bone from a devoured chicken. He stood up from the chair and looked to his friend, who was still eating.

"Well, that's it for me today," said Vegeta patting his stomach, "I'm going to bed."

Goku grunted his acknowledgement, and continued to eat.

Vegeta shook his head and left the room, walking across the hall to his room. The chamber door opened and he walked in, slowly disrobing on his way over to the bed.

He again yawned and pulled back the sheets and laid down, the soft mattress cushioning his body.

He sighed. Loneliness...that was why he hated space so much. No one around for miles and miles...Well there was Goku this time. At least he had that much... But that much wasn't enough.

Nyoko...The corners of his lips curled up in a smile as his thoughts turned to her. Her sweet scent filling his nostrils whenever she was near, the feel of his fingers running through her long, silky soft brown hair, the feel of her soft lips pressed to his, the feel of her body against his when they lay together, his arms wrapped about her, the joy he felt when the two of them drifted off into sleep together.

All the things he loved about her, things he could only dream about now.

"Wonder what she's doing right now," he wondered aloud to himself as he closed his eyes. With a deep sigh he relaxed, letting the gentle caresses of sleep envelop him and take him into the sweet realm where he could dream of his beloved Nyoko...

* * *

And there's the fourth chapter! Please review. Later. 


	5. The World Revived

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and Funimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"If you discover that there are four possible ways in which something can go wrong, and overcome all four, then a fifth way, unprepared for, will promptly develop." - Murphy's Law

* * *

The World Revived

Shadows slowly crept across the sky, greedily sucking at all that was light, leaving the world dark, cast into night. The shadows were gently parted by the brilliance of the full moon, which shone down on the world below, a world blanketed with a soft, white sheet.

Caught out on this dark, winter night, a small hovercraft flew along the snow-covered path silently, a sole man aboard it.

"Damned general," muttered the person. Out of the blue, the general had called his home back in the city, and told him to get down to the military base. Why? He'd be told that when he got there.

"Stupid war… All cause of those damned monk— Ah!" Shouted the man as he swerved off the road and over onto the snowed over side of the path. He slammed his foot on the brake, and the hovercraft immediately came to a halt, four, thick legs of metal lowering out of the vehicle's bottom.

Once the craft was properly situated, the door swung open, and the man hopped out, walking back over to the road. His eyes again fell upon the creature that made him swerve in the first place: a young boy.

"The hell are you doing out here kid?"

The boy, wrapped in a tattered brown cloak, looked up at the man, his big, jet black eyes staring up into the adult's small, beady blue ones.

"Didn't you hear me?" A bitter wind kicked up, the frozen blast of air biting at the man's face. "Shit that's cold!"

The boy shuddered violently, the cloak barely shielding him from the cold.

The man sucked his teeth. "C'mon kid, I can't leave you out here." He outstretched his hand to the boy.

The boy's eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped his throat, as he lunged at the hand open mouthed, slamming his mouth shut over the gloved hand, sinking his teeth into it.

"Ouch!" The man yanked his hand back, a bit of the glove tearing off in the boy's mouth. He shook his hand lightly. "Stupid kid. Fine. Freeze to death out here for all I care." He started to walk back towards his hovercraft, when he sucked his teeth again. "Damn it…" He turned around.

"Come on kid, I can't just… What the hell?" The boy was gone.

The man scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Where could that little kid have gone too?" He shrugged. "Oh well." He turned back around, and received a bare heel with his jaw.

He fell back, staggered, as a fist was driven into his gut. He doubled over a little, and again was struck in the jaw, this time by the same fist.

An attack was again about to be thrown when the man quickly reached into a holster that hung from his waist and pulled out a small firearm, and hastily pulled the trigger, a scarlet ray of light flung from the barrel.

The beam struck the boy's chest hard, knocking him backward into the snow.

The man put his weapon away and approached the boy, the settled layer of snow broken. He looked at the child, the cloak burnt black. The boy's flesh had been spared apparently; the cloak seemingly had absorbed most of the weapon's fire.

He shook his head. "Dumb kid." He lifted the kid up out of the snow, and his eyes widened, dropping the boy back into the snow.

A fuzzy, brown appendage hung from the boy's backside.

"Saiyajin," hissed the man venomously. "I should leave you here to die, you vermin!" He pulled the weapon from its holster and aimed it at the boy's head. "Better yet, I should kill you here and now." He pulled the trigger, and again the scarlet beam flew from the barrel.

The snow melted instantly, water spilling over the child's forehead, a patch of brown soil revealed.

The child lay untouched.

The man sucked his teeth yet again. "But I'd only be lowering myself to your kind's level." He lifted the child up, and tossed him over his shoulder.

Carrying the boy's weight easily, he walked over to his vehicle, entering it. He shut the door and set the boy down in the backseat. Sitting back down in the driver's seat, he started the engine, and the hovercraft raised into the air, the four legs retracting into the bottom.

He sighed. "I'm going to catch hell for this…"

_**---------Scene Change---------**_

Two lone figures traversed a snowy expanse, both clothed only in a thick, sleeveless shirt of fur, and shorts of the same material. The two differed only in height, but were almost identical in build and facial features. The two lugged eight large beasts along, four to each of the two figures, the carcasses leaving a bloody trail.

"I'm hungry," came the guttural voice of the shorter of the two. "Let's eat it now."

"No," snapped the larger.

"But father—"

"No!" He turned to his son. "You had your fill of four of these beasts before we left the forest boy, you'll have no more until tomorrow."

The son growled and lowered his head.

"We have to store up on food for the cold season boy," said the father after a few moments of silence. "This looks to be the worst cold season we've ever faced."

"Yeah but—" The son was cut short as he tripped over a lump in the snow.

The son lifted himself out of the snow, and dusted the cold powder off of his body. He kicked the lump, and a dull grunt was heard.

The father looked back. "What are you doing boy! We don't have time to spend out here."

"It wasn't me father." He kicked the lump again, and another grunt was heard, followed by the snow being tossed off of the lump.

The son jumped back and growled, dropping the beasts it had been carrying.

The lump rose up, shivering wildly, a brown tail wrapped around his waist like a furry belt.

The father shook his head. "Stupid boy, the hell are you doing out here?"

The boy didn't answer, his body shuddering violently.

"Bring him Retasu, we can always use another hunter," said the father. "And for the King's sake, give the boy some damn clothes."

Retasu growled and tore some fur off of the beast he was previously carrying, and tossed it to the nude boy. The boy grabbed it and wrapped it around himself tightly.

The father, Retasu and the newcomer walked onward, a stony region with a plethora of caves off in the distance.

* * *

Five chapters done. Please review, and until the sixth chapter... Later. 


	6. Two Different Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"As long as differences and diversities exist, those in charge must allow for compromise, for accommodation, and for the recognition of differences, in order for peace to reign." - Anonymous

* * *

Two Different Worlds

Sight. It came slowly at first, the edges of his view a hazy black. But after a few moments of blurred vision his eyes adjusted, and again he could see.

When he could at last see, he realized that he body lay ssubmerged in a green liquid. He looked around, and noticed that a circular wall of glass held the liquid from spilling.

His first instinct was to swim, but he found that his limbs could barely move within the liquid. He looked down, and saw that several straps were tied to his legs. He continued to struggle, regardless of the fact that his efforts were futile.

"I didn't want to bring him here sir, you understand," said a non-distinct voice.

"I know Lieutenant," said another, deeper sounding voice. "But I should have you shot for bringing a Saiyajin to our base!" A sigh. "But we are more respectable than those damned monkeys, we would never leave a man to die, much less a boy."

"But what will we do with him?"

"That remains to be decided."

Just then, two men walked into the view of the struggling boy. He looked at them and growled, struggling a little harder.

"Good, he's alive," said the larger of the two men, the one with the heavier voice. "I didn't want it to die before we could question it."

"He seems to be struggling sir."

"Is that so?" He approached the glass tank and tapped it. "You want out, do you monkey?"

He roared, but the water muffled the sound.

The man laughed. "I don't think that that would be wise." He looked to the Lieutenant. "Do you Nomel?"

Nomel shook his head. "No sir, not at all."

"But what to do with you…" The man stroked his thick, brown beard gently. "I could of course just kill you… One less Saiyajin around brings the war closer to an end."

"Sir… If I may ask you a question?"

"What is it Nomel!" Snapped the bearded man.

"Why did you call me here?"

"Oh yes," said the man turning away from the Saiyajin. "You realize that the full moon cycle is near."

Nomel nodded. "Yes sir."

"We experienced a disturbance in North City a few hours ago, reports of a giant ape destroying it."

"But that's just a legend sir, you surely don't believe that Saiyajins can transform at the sight of a full moon."

The bearded man looked Nomel in the eyes. Nomel slunk back a little, slightly frightened by the fierce anger blazing in his superior's eyes.

"Idiot! There are reports from at least thirty different sources citing the cause of the entire city's decimation, and each one is about an enormous ape!"

Nomel cringed. "I'm sorry sir… I didn't know…"

The bearded man sighed and relented. "I didn't believe it at first… But if it is true… You realize that every night in this cycle will have a full moon."

Nomel's eyes widened. "That means that—"

"The war may be over sooner than we think," interrupted the bearded man.

_**---------Scene Change---------**_

Three men walked along as a gentle breeze picked up, whipping the blanket of snow all about.

"Father, do we have to bring him to the king? I'm hungry, and tired of all this damn walking." Retasu looked over at the newcomer. "He isn't even worthy of the king's presence."

"Quiet boy!" Snapped his father. "You know the rules! All outsiders must be brought before the king before we can allow them into our tribe." Retasu fell silent, following his father with a look of indignation.

After walking some distance further, the three came upon a large mountain, a great door of gold at its mouth.

The father knocked on the door.

"Who goes!" Snapped a voice. "Make your business known or be killed!"

"Chisha," yelled the father. "I come with an outsider and my son, Retasu!"

Silence.

Then, with a great creak, the door of gold began to move outward, the three men moving out of the way.

"Be quick Chisha," said a man who just came into their view as the door was opened. "King Vegeta is very busy."

Chisha nodded, and followed by his son and the newcomer, the three walked into the great cavern, the guard pulling the door shut behind them.

_**---------Scene Change---------**_

"General Paramu sir," said two soldiers, saluting the great bearded man.

"At ease," commanded Paramu,the two soldiers doing just that. "What is it?"

"Sir, the Saiyajins have raided our outposts near the South City base. Twelve of the fifteen outposts have fallen under siege. The other three outposts are undermanned, and we have no reserve forces to aid them. What shall we do?"

"Have you absolutely no clue what to do?" Asked the general, a bit exasperated.

"The forces there attempted a counterstrike…which…lead to them becoming undermanned," replied the soldier slowly and stupidly.

Paramu stroked his beard, then turned to his Lieutenant and sighed. "I have to help these bumbling fool with this matter," said Paramu."I trust you can watch this Saiyajin."

Nomel nodded. "Yes sir."

"At least I have one competent man in my army…" He turned to the soldiers. "Lets go," said the general as he and the soldier left the room.

Nomel turned his head to face the Saiyajin. "What the…" The creature seemed to be glowing a brilliant white. Nomel rubbed his eyes and looked again. "He is glowing!"

The Saiyajin roared again, the water still muffling his sound, but this time, it would not be so useless. White began to overcome the green, and the glass exploded, shards of glass flying everywhere.

"Ahh!" Screamed Nomel as he ducked behind a console.

Nomel, after hearing the last shard fall, slowly stood up from behind the console, shaking with fear.

The Saiyajin pulled its arm upwards hard, and the strap that held his arm snapped. With a growl, he did the same for his other three limbs, setting himself free. Once freed, he looked to Nomel, his nose able to smell the fear.

"Hey… I rescued you from the cold kid… Don't be so rash…"

The Saiyajin growled again and started to approached Nomel with a menacing look on his face.

Nomel pulled his firearm out. "Don't make me shoot!"

The Saiyajin froze, its eyes widening at the sight of the weapon. His mind recollected the feel of his chest burning after the man pulled that weapon out on him back in the snowy area.

"Yeah…"Nomel said shakily, noticing the way the Saiyajin's eyes reacted to his firearm. "That's right… As long as I got this you can't do nothing to me kid!"

The Saiyajin growled and crouched down low, very much resembling a monkey in that position.

Nomel felt beads of sweat running down his brow, his hand shaking wildly, the weapon not steady.

"Now… Who are you?"

The Saiyajin let a low growl escape his throat.

"What, can't you talk? I thought at least your race could speak… At least the ones I encountered."

The Saiyajin's tail bristled as he lunged from his spot atop the broken tank and fell onto Nomel, kicking the hand that held the gun hard. The gun flew from his hand and slid across the floor.

The Saiyajin quickly slammed its left fist into Nomel's jaw again and again until the man bled, then swung its right fist hard, knocking Nomel back.

Before he could recover, the Saiyajin leaped forward and sank his teeth into Nomel's neck, easily drawing blood.Nomel screamed as the sharp teeth tore into his flesh.

Nomel quickly shoved the Saiyajin off him, the boy's teeth tearing at his neck further as they were pulled free.

The Saiyajin roared, his teeth dripping with Nomel's blood as he drove his foot into Nomel's ribs, causing the man to wheeze in pain. He dropped his leg back then thrust his foot into Nomel's stomach as hard as he could, forcing the man to double over. Then with a swift kick placed to Nomel's temple he knocked the older man out.

Nomel's body fell, hitting the ground, broken shards of glass piercing his sides a little.

The Saiyajin relaxed itself, its furry tail no longer bristling. Wearing only his tattered brown clothes he made from an earlierkill, he ran off, leaving the room.

_**---------Scene Change---------**_

The young prince rose slowly, sweat pouring down his forehead. His muscles burned and ached, they had been at this for a quite few hours. He lifted his hand to his face and wiped the stinging sweat from his eyes, then looked to his father again.

"You weak little fool!" He shook his head. "I am ashamed to call you my son, Senzai."

At this remark, the prince exploded. A white aura burst about him as he launched himself at his father, fist balled and ready to strike. His father grinned and drew back as his son swung his fist. His father leant back, narrowly missing the punch, then swung his leg in return.

The leg caught Senzai off guard, knocking him a few feet back onto the ground.

The king looked at his son in disgust. "Weakling. How will you manage my kingdom if you cannot fight?"

The prince weakly lifted his head, still visibly shaken by the force of that blow. He slowly climbed to his feet, his armor a little cracked in the chest area. He stood there, breathing in heavy gasps, the pain stealing breath from him.

"You are not fit to rule my kingdom," He paused then added, "I doubt you will ever be."

"My lord!" Came a shout.

Vegeta turned. "What is it! I told you that I am very busy!"

"Chisha brings an outsider."

Vegeta growled. "Show him to me now, I haven't the patience for this!"

The guard bowed. "Yes sir." He gestured to the king, and Chisha, Retasu, and the newcomer.

Vegeta walked over to them. He began inspecting the newcomer, and found him to be very ordinary. "A third class commoner at best. Get out of my sight!"

Chisha and Retasu bowed. "Yes your majesty…" The two grabbed onto the third class newcomer, and lugged him off, leaving the King and his son to their spar…

* * *

And there you go. How'd you like it? Don't be shy, tell me! Just click that little button below that says go... And until chapter seven... Later. 


	7. Familial Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

It has come to my attention that ppl are confused over this secondary race that lives on the revived Saiyajin home world... But, if you consider the wish Goku Junior made, he says he wished for Vegeta to return as it was before any invaders touched down... Wow lol, now that I look at it that way, I can see what people are talking about. Umm... Senzaimono, Explain!

Senzai: Okay, what Golden Boy over there is trying to get at is that at one time, Vegeta was populated with two races, and this other race is that one that was wiped out before Frieza even got there. Is that good enough Golden-sama?

Yes... That'll do Senzaimono. Anyway, for my friend Da General, I have decided on a very obvious signal for scene change... lol... Now onward to Chapter 7!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"The great gift of family life is to be intimately acquainted with people you might've never even introduced yourself to, had life not done it for you." - Anonymous

* * *

Familial Ties

Gentle crackling filled the cave, a small blaze illuminating and warming the fairly large cavern, the reddish orange flames dancing atop the slowly burning and darkening wood.

Chisha tore some flesh from the beast he'd slain, and sank his teeth into it viciously, ripping the soft, red meat apart, the blood of the deceased animal spilling over his teeth and chin.

With a burp, Chisha finished his meal and wiped the crimson fluid from his face with his hand. He turned to his son, Retasu, who was devouring the meat as well. Then his eyes fell on the strange child they'd found out in the wilds.

He wasn't eating.

"What's wrong with you boy?" Asked Chisha. "Why aren't you eating?"

Retasu looked up from his meal, his cheeks and chin wet with blood. He swallowed what was in his mouth, and looked to his father. "What are you talking about father?"

"Not you," Chisha jerked his thumb in the direction of the other boy. "Him."

Retasu turned his head and looked at him. "You aren't eating? What, is something wrong with our food you third class—"

"Quiet Retasu," snapped Chisha. He looked to the boy again. "Do you have a name?"

The boy looked to Chisha with a blank expression.

"Well?"

"He's just a stupid commoner father, you know their kind are the most ignorant of the entire race," said Retasu.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet boy?"

Retasu scowled a little indignantly, and set his face back into his food.

Turning his attention back to the boy, Chisha again asked the boy for a name.

And again, the boy did not respond.

Chisha got up from his seated position and started walking over to the boy. The boy tensed, his tail bristling. Undaunted, Chisha moved closer, setting his hand down on the boy's head.

"I'm going to call you Torrac," said Chisha.

The boy looked up Chisha, his eyes full of wonder as his tail started swishing from side to side behind him.

Chisha grinned. "You like that name?" He ruffled the boy's hair a little.

A smile crept onto Torrac's face, his tail wagging rapidly.

Retasu looked on in disgust. _My father's going soft…_

The Saiyajin teen growled and tore a large piece of flesh from his kill, and sank his sharp teeth into it, trying to ignore his father's kindness toward this… Torrac.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

Two figures walked down a long corridor of lime green walls, the floor beneath them a pearly white, the ceiling above as green as the walls.

The two figures walked side by side, the taller and more muscularly defined of the two easily making his companion seem frail and weak, as the companion was of poorly defined muscles, his red and green uniform easily hiding his small form.

"I'm glad we averted losing the South City base…that would have been disastrous," said the smaller of the two.

"Well you bunglers should've been able to drive those stupid monkeys back without my aid," said the larger, scowling.

"But it just goes to show how needed you are in President Warui's army, General Paramu sir."

Paramu stroked his thick, brown beard. "You have a point." He looked down at the small man. "What's your name soldier?"

The soldier looked up into his superior's eyes. "Private First Class Kiichigo, sir."

Paramu nodded. "I like your brand of thinking Kiichigo. You're going places in this military."

Kiichigo beamed, walking proudly beside his general.

After some few moments more of walking, the crunching and breaking of glass was heard beneath their boots as they walked into the doorway of the regeneration tank room.

"What the…" Paramu trailed off as he looked down. "Broken glass?"

"Sir… Look," Said Kiichigo, pointing into the room.

Paramu's eyes quickly shifted leftwards to see Lieutenant General Nomel's body upon the ground, blood and bruises about his face.

"Lieutenant!" Kiichigo rushed over to Nomel.

"Well? Is he alive?"

Kiichigo looked back. "Yes sir, he's still alive."

"Good, I had thought for a minute there I had lost one of my best men. Now—"

"Saiyajin…" Muttered Nomel.

"What was that sir?" Asked Kiichigo.

Nomel's eyes fluttered open with a groan. "Saiyajin… loose…"

Paramu's eyes widened. "Damn it!" He rammed his fist into the wall, the linoleum cracking, his knuckles leaving a deep imprint in the wall. "Damned Saiyajins…"

"Sir?"

"Shut up Chicago," snapped the General.

"Actually… I-it's Kiichigo… sir…" Said Kiichigo, correcting his general, cringing at a little at his General's harsh shout.

"Whatever! I've got a damn monkey running around my base, and you're worried about your damn name!"

"I-I-I… Forgive me sir…"

"You stupid little idiot! Get out of my sight, and start looking for that monkey!"

"Yes sir, right away sir," Said Kiichigo, as he dashed out of the room as fast as he could.

Paramu sighed and lifted Nomel up onto a small metal table, and pulled a chair up, sitting down beside his Lieutenant General.

"I'm surrounded by idiots, and the only competent soldier I have is out for the count." He shook his head. "I'll kill that damn Saiyajin for you… I'll make sure he suffers a painful death for this… Nephew."

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

The throne room, though enormous, was little more than a hallowed out cavern in the heart of a fairly large mountain, the mountain used by the primitive Saiyajin race as a castle.

At the center of the cavern, there was a small set of stone stairs covered with a thin red fabric that lead to a pair of thrones, the throne on the right a bit larger than the left throne. The two thrones were chairs of pure gold with brown fur fashioned into a cushion as the seat. The only noticeable difference between the two thrones was the fact that the larger throne was encrusted with rubies, and the smaller throne encrusted with amethysts.

In the throne encrusted with rubies sat the brooding Saiyajin King, clothed in armor comprised of a full suit of red cloth, and a black breastplate with golden, angled shoulder pads. A long black cape of silk hung from his shoulders extending to his ankles. He wore black boots, with gold encrusted tips. To top off this garb, a small, golden medallion with an emerald in the center hung from his neck. He had a tan skin with an erect mane of jet-black hair and eyes of the same color.

The origin of this armor is unknown, as most Saiyajins are dressed only in clothing made from the fur of animals they'd slain. However, it is largely speculated that the King had a craftsmen of his enemy's race kidnapped, and forced him to create this suit of armor. Most of the Elite Class are dressed in similar armor, although their armor is solely black, and have no shoulder pads.

A dull knocking was heard at the great double doors of gold that blocked off the throne room from the rest of the 'palace.'

"Enter!" Snapped the King.

The door was pushed in slightly with a great creak, and in walked a bowing Saiyajin that much resembled the King, though his hair's coloring was reminiscent of mahogany, and his eyes were chestnut brown, not black. He was dressed exactly the same way, save the fact his armor was without shoulder pads, and his underlying cloth was black, his breastplate white with golden edges.

The teenager bowed before his king.

"Yes?" Spat the king rashly. "What is it?"

"Sire," responded the teen as he rose, "I was told by Head Guard Serori that you wished to have a word with me."

The King was silent as he regarded the teen.

"Sire?"

King Vegeta scowled. "How many times must I tell you to drop the formalities while we're alone?"

"Apparently, not enough sire."

The King growled. "It seems as if breaking off from tradition and giving you a name that differed from the royal line was a bad idea, you are entirely too much like…"

"Like who father?"

"Never mind that boy." He motioned for his son to rise, the boy doing just that. "You are nearing your sixteenth season-cycle Senzai."

The prince sighed. They had had this conversation many times since this season-cycle had started.

"I know father."

"Then you must also know that I was crowned King a mere twenty-one season-cycles old," he grinned, marveling at his own accomplishment. "And now, at the ripe old age of 38 season cycles, I am ready to hand my title down... And you are old enough to challenge me."

"I am aware of the situation father."

"Then why do you hesitate to face me?"

Senzai had fallen silent.

"Answer me boy!" Snapped Vegeta.

"Father, I will challenge you when I damn well please, so get off my case about it you decrepit old throne warmer."

Vegeta's eyes widened as his son turned around and left the throne room, slamming the door behind him.

"Too much like his mother indeed…" Muttered the Saiyajin King to no one, alone in the great cavern.

* * *

For Saiyajins: 1 season cycle is 1 Year. 

For Tuffles: 1 cycle is 1 month

Just thought I'd clear that up.

Moving along... If you look at Torrac's name carefully, I believe you can figure out whose clone he is… That is, if you are aware of his "father's" name pun. But if you aren't, then I guess it will remain a mystery…Well, until chapter 8, please review, and sayonara.


	8. Meet the Generals: Paramu and Serori

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

I am glad to see that you guys are enjoying this fic... And now... The name of the other race on Planet Vegeta will at last be revealed! Now onward!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"Only the dead have seen the end of war." - Plato

* * *

Meet The Generals: Paramu and Serori

Paramu sighed deeply, setting both elbows down onto the table, his left forearm over the right. He laid his head down onto his left arm, his check lightly touching the cool metal of the rigid table, resting beside his nephew.

As soon as his head was down, he felt his eyelids grow heavy, and fought their weight for a moment or so, but eventually gave in and succumbed to the blackness beneath his lids, taking him into the realm of dreams…

_**---------------Paramu's Dream…---------------**_

_He blinked a few times, then a grin slowly spread across his face._

"_Hey Sloe!"_

_The man he'd just addressed closed the door behind him. This Sloe stood at a rather imposing six foot six, his form shaped by large, thick-corded muscles. He wore a green button up shirt underneath an inky-black coat with a circular red insignia embroidered over the opening of the coat, so the insignia would be seen fully if the coat was zipped up. His legs were clothed in green, loose- fitting pant, and black boots. _

_Sloe's ebony orbs lit up as he smiled at his younger brother, running a hand through his thick mane of mahogany locks._

"_What's going on Paramu?"_

"_Nothing, as usual. Warui has me doing desk duty."_

_Sloe laughed. "I remember those days… I kind of miss it."_

"_Miss it? Are you crazy? I'd rather be out in the field fighting any day!"_

_Sloe ruffled his brother's chocolate mane, looking into Paramu's deep, purple eyes. "Trust me Paramu… That's something you really don't want… Remember what dad always said. Those who truly want to go to war, have never really been to war."_

"_Yeah, yeah," said Paramu, pushing his brother's hand from his hair. "But its gotta be better out there than it is in here."_

_Sloe sighed, shaking his head a little. "Do you know why this war was started Paramu?"_

_Paramu shook his head. "I just do what Warui's says, Sloe."_

_Sloe looked into Paramu's eyes again, giving him a long, hard stare. _

"_Why… Why you lookin' at me like that Sloe?"_

"_The man in charge tells the people that the reasons behind his war are social and political. He is a liar Paramu, a cold-blooded liar."_

"_What are you talking about Sloe? We're fighting this war cause the monkeys struck us first! We're just defending our people from those monsters!"_

"_Listen to yourself! You sound like a child… He hit me first so I got all my friends and we're all hitting him back… That's all this really is Paramu. A child's war. They hit us first, so we're hitting them back."_

"_No! President Warui's fighting this war because he wants to protect us!"_

"_Is he fighting this war Paramu?"_

"_What?"_

"_Men fight this war for him Paramu, he sits in his office and relies on me to give him the blow by blow. He hasn't lifted a finger for his damned cause." _

"_But… that's only because—"_

"_Don't make excuses for him! Warui hides the truth because he hopes to inspire high morale among the people about his war. If they have high opinions of his cause, the people will most likely fight for him. But the truth about this war is that it is an ugly thing, the most ugly thing our self-proclaimed super advanced society has been tricked into doing. We are nothing more than murderers, tricked into believing that the Saiyajins are the root of all evil. How many families of theirs have we left without father? Without mother? Without son or daughter? Hundreds Paramu… Possibly millions. But the man in charge will not tell you that, he wants you to die so he can win this damned war!"_

"_No Sloe… That's not true! Stop talking like that!"_

"_Isn't it true though Paramu?" He sighed. "But fault does not solely lie with the man in charge… I don't want to give you that impression. There are men who are aware of what goes in a war, but they sit at home doing nothing. They can bring change, but they prefer to not involve themselves. Why should they? They're done with the horrors of war right? No. Only the dead have seen the end of war. But still, these men do nothing, for they feel that opposing the man in charge will bring his wrath down upon them. I am one of those men… And I've been in the system too long to change my ways now…"_

"_Stop it Sloe! I don't want to hear anymore!"_

"_You must realize something Paramu…War is the greatest murderer, no disease or natural disaster can compare in the amount of lives war has taken from us. Millions of men and women have died fighting. We've lost millions of minds, memories, loves, sensations, worlds, universes…I say universes because the Tuffle mind is more a universe than the universe itself… And for what were these things lost! A few hundred yards of useless mud Warui wants for himself!"_

"_Sloe… Warui isn't fighting this war for land… We have plenty land, he's only sending us out there to…"_

_Sloe smiled, but his eyes did not light up this time. "Now Paramu, promise me you will never become like us…We that follow the President blindly because we no longer have the strength…No. We have the strength, but we have lost the will to fight back. Promise me that you will never become like me… Promise me that you'll stand tall in the face of adversity, and not take a seat just to avoid standing out. Promise me that you will always stay true to your heart, Paramu."_

_Paramu's amethyst orbs looked into Sloe's ebony ones, searching them._

"_Promise me Paramu!"_

"_I…"_

_**---------------End Dream…--------------**_

"General Paramu sir?" A hand was laid his hand down his shoulder.

Paramu, startled, grabbed onto the hand and pulled hard, flinging the poor soldier across the room easily.

The soldier twisted wildly through the air, smashed back-first into a wall, and then thudded hard on the ground. Startled, disoriented, and a little bruised, Kiichigo lifted his body up and stood shakily to his feet. He eyed his General with a look that closely resembled fear.

"Don't ever try and sneak up on me Michigo," scolded Paramu, keeping his forehead against the edge of the cool metal table.

"Actually s-sir its Kiichi—"

"Shut up! The only thing I want to hear out of you is that you found that Saiyajin."

"We did sir… He was raiding food storage when we ambushed him. He's in a holding cell as of right now."

"Good," muttered Paramu, "At least you bumbling idiots aren't completely useless…"

Just then, a loud beeping noise filled the room.

"Not now damn it," snapped Paramu to no one exactly. The beeping continued. "Stupid piece of garbage… Answer it Kachingo!"

"Its Kiichigo sir…"

"I just gave you on order you idiot!"

Kiichigo's cringed a little and quickly worked his way around Paramu, keeping as much space as possible between him and his general. Kiichigo, once past Paramu, sat down before a panel with a small, flat, black screen. He pressed a few buttons, and with an odd noise, the picture of a man's face popped up on the screen.

"Who are you," snapped the man. "And where's Paramu?"

Kiichigo bowed his head a little. "Private first Class Kiichigo Sanban sir."

"Right, right," said the man again. "Just be sure to tell Par—"

He was cut off by the sound of Kiichigo's grunt as he again slammed into a wall, Paramu having got up from his chair beside Nomel, and shoving Kiichigo aside as he sat down.

"Paramu!" The man smirked. "Good to see you still alive. I'd hate to lose another general so soon after Black—"

Paramu cut the man off. "Is there something you want, President Warui sir?"

Warui nodded. "Always to the point, that's what I like about you. I'd like to see you in Capitol City right now General Paramu."

"But sir, I'm doing something as of the moment. Can't it wait a day?"

"Paramu… I understand that you're an idiot, but I thought you could understand simple commands. Is get down here now too complicated? Should I have said something like 'Come here boy'?" Warui sighed. "At least Blackthorn was smart enough to comprehend such a simple order. But then again, you were never of Blackthorn's caliber… Not that either of you were very smart to begin with."

Paramu's eyes narrowed a little, clenching his fist so tightly that his palm began to run red. "Yes sir…I'll be there right away sir…" Spat the general, gritting his teeth afterward.

"Good," said Warui, smiling. "Now hurry up and get going, I'm an impatient man." The screen immediately shut off just as 'man' passed his lips.

Paramu rose from the seat and left the room, both fists clenched tight, grinding his top row of teeth against his lower set.

Kiichigo slowly sat up and watched Paramu leave. _What's his problem?_

_**---------------Scene Change---------------**_

Senzai sat in a throne similar to his father's, although his chair was made of silver, not gold. Senzai brooded atop his throne, his face set in a deep scowl as he regarded the warrior kneeling in his doorway.

The warrior wore a black and yellow version of the King's armor although it had no shoulder pads, with the same tight black cloth underneath it, and his feet were garbed in black boots with yellow tips. He was of light brown skin, a mane of wild, brownish red locks.

Senzai snorted.

The warrior rose saying, "I was wondering when you let me get up." He laughed a little, his coffee colored orbs meeting Senzai's chestnut eyes.

Senzai sat his right elbow on the right arm of his throne, propping his cheek up with his fist as he looked to this warrior. "What do you want Serori?"

"Well sire," started Serori, "I just had a talk with your father about how you've been acting. And from what he said, you're being a royal brat."

"Shut up Serori…"

"Stupid little spoiled brat… I should take your damned head off! Show your elders and superiors some damn respect!"

"You aren't my superior… And I'm not a brat!"

As soon as those words left Senzai's mouth, he found Serori's rough hand wrapped about his throat, his body being raised out of the throne and into the air.

"Boy, I treat you as if you were my own, you ignorant little nuisance. Don't make me regret all the hours of service I've put in watching you." He squeezed tighter, Senzai struggling against Serori's grip, his feet dangling in the air. "Because if I do regret them… Don't think I'll hesitate in making you suffer ten-fold for each hour I've wasted…."

Senzai nodded weakly, and he was released from Serori's iron grip, falling to the ground.

Senzai laid upon the ground coughing and sputtering for a moment as he gingerly rubbed his neck.

"Now, will you listen to what I've come to say?"

The prince nodded, slowly lifting himself back into his throne. "What is it?"

He grinned. "You'll just love this Prince Senzaimono. Its about the war."

"_Well_?"

"Sire… The power of the Oozaru isn't a rumor."

"What? What are you talking about Serori, of course it's a rumor, its just a legend! I suppose next you'll be telling me the legendary Super Saiyajin lives among us."

"My prince, it's the truth. The Tsufuru-jin city a few dozen miles south of here was crushed by an Oozaru, we are sure of it."

"Who is 'we' Serori?"

"We, your majesty, are the Royal Guards."

"How am I to trust a bunch of guards? I know how you fools get when you're too excited."

"My prince, I will remain eternally loyal to you for all time, but if you do not stop being such a stubborn idiot I will be forced to bring harm to your royal personage," said Serori, clenching his fist a little tightly.

The Saiyajin Prince growled a little, but relaxed soon almost immediately. "Fine, Serori. Prove to me that the Oozaru truly exists."

"Yes," said the Head Guard. "But not tonight."

"Why not?"

"When we do go Oozaru, I want to crush the Tsufuru-jin armies in that state," replied a grinning Serori. "And bring an end to this war at last."

"Serori… What was the war started over anyway?"

"Because my prince, the Tsufuru-jin attacked your ancestor, the first Lord Vegeta."

"Why did they attack him?"

"It is said that the Tsufuru-jin king waged war on the ten tribes of the Saiyajins because the two rulers could not decide who was the head of the entire globe. They could not compromise, and the Tsufuru-jin king attacked Lord Vegeta."

"So if we win the war… The planet is ours to reign?"

"Pretty much my prince," answered Serori nodding.

Senzai grinned.

Ruler of an entire world was something he could definitely get into.

"You may leave now, Serori."

Serori gave a quick bow and started to leave.

"Oh and Serori?"

The Head Guard stopped in the threshold of the stone doorway. "Yes my Prince?"

"Tell father I'm ready to take the throne from him."

* * *

Okay… The Saiyajins call them Tsufuru-jin, and they call themselves the Tuffles… Same thing lol. So Senzai's finally going to challenge his father… After a year of denying the fight, he's finally called for it. How's it all going to go down? We shall see, that we shall. Now, if you don't mind, I'll take my leave, that I will. And you should review, that you should. 

Senzai: **_sighs_**Way too much Rurouni Kenshin… Sayonara readers!


	9. Sticks And Stones

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

Don't fret General-chan, I have not forgotten about my two Saiyajins in space! But... I like to tell the tale of Vegeta much more...As you may have noticed...Well, onward!

Vegeta Jr: Hey! Are you saying that they're better than us!

Senzai: Yes he is you 1/16 breed!

Quiet! Now Onward I say!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"He who puts up with insult, invites injury." - Yiddish Proverb

* * *

Sticks And Stones

The enormous room of green carpeting and red painted walls ceiling housed two figures, a grand window at the back of the room providing the only light as the sun began to set, the brilliant mosaic of purples, red, and oranges filling the once azure sky, the reddening flames of the sun setting the clouds ablaze, slowly but surely burning the entire sky into an all consuming darkness.

Within the room, there sat a wide, mahogany desk, a large chair made from emeralds turned so the back faced the desk, the actual seat of the chair made from a plush, rosy red velvet.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Asked the larger figure.

"The sunset is beautiful isn't it Paramu?"

"I'm not here to talk about that sir," said Paramu sighing. "At least I hope you didn't call me down here for that."

"But you must agree that it is one of the more pleasant thing allowed us in this time of war, eh Paramu?" Said the other figure, this one standing beside the window.

The other figure slowly turned around, and Paramu got a glance at his dressings. He wore a red dress suit with a green button up shirt underneath the open coat, the coat coming down to his knees, and his feet were garbed in glistening black shoes.

"Yes sir, President Warui."

"Now, now Paramu, no need to be so informal my friend! You know in private you can address me by my first name."

"Yes, President Warui sir," said the general, his face stoic. "But I wouldn't consider you a friend by any means."

Warui's eyes narrowed as he approached Paramu, walking down the small steps that lead to his desk. "Now listen here you little shit, you better start showing me some damn respect before I—"

"Forgive me, President Warui sir," interrupted Paramu, "But I thought you said I was an idiot incapable of understanding simple commands."

Warui's face darkened into an ugly scowl. "Don't fuck with me Paramu. I'm the only reason you're still alive. If it wasn't for me, those Saiyajins would've murdered you along with Blackthorn."

"I am very sorry if I offended you in any way, President Warui, sir, but you did nothing to save General Blackthorn. You sent in the reserve troops long after they'd killed him."

The President felt his lips part in an ugly snarl before he decided to back off, returning to his post afront the window.

"Why do I put up with your insolence Paramu?"

"You owe me that much, _sir_, after all the work Blackthorn did to get you in office."

Warui snorted. "True, but I owe _you_ nothing, General. I could've left you to die out there, along with your damned brother." The President grinned a little. "But then again, it would be much more satisfying to watch you breakdown and cry as that little brat of yours was put away on chages of treason…"

Paramu's eyes widened as his body shook with a barely contained rage, clenching his fists tightly at his sides.

"That's right. If you don't start acting more civilly towards me, I'll drum up some mock charges against your precious Ojiru and have him locked away in some dank cell at one of North Pole's prisons."

Paramu lowered his head, forcing his quakes to cease. "Forgive me for being so disrespectful, Appuru sir," said the general through gritted teeth.

Warui left the window, sitting down in his chair, turning it around so that the velvet faced the desk. "I'm glad to see you see it my way, Paramu." He stroked his chin, grinning at Paramu. "But, onto the matter at hand. As you are well aware, I'm sure, North City was decimated by an ape the size of this building."

"I am aware… sir…"

"Good," said Warui nodding, "That spares me the trouble of having to explain the situation to your feeble mind."

Paramu clenched his fists tighter. "Is there something you want of me?"

Warui nodded again. "I was informed by those idiots in the science ward that the enormous monkey was a Saiyajin, transformed by the moonlight. Surely, you don't believe in such things Paramu."

"No… Of course not sir…"

"Then you know I want you to find that monkey and kill it. Understood?"

Paramu nodded.

"Good. You're dismissed."

Paramu's eyes widened. _He called me all the way from the base just to tell me to kill a monkey!_ He looked at Warui. "Sir, is that all? I mean it was a long trip from East City to Capitol City…"

Warui had already turned his chair around. "Yes… The sunset is rather beautiful…"

A low growl escaped Paramu's throat as he stormed off, slamming the wooden doors shut as he left.

_**---------------Scene Change---------------**_

Black. Darkness defined this place, the few glittering stars barely providing light, the little light they did produce easily offset by the near absolute blackness.

It was this near lightlessness that Vegeta Junior and his companion Goku Junior were traversing, their craft sailing along at a decent pace, a brilliant blue flame at its back propelling it forward.

Vegeta sat with his head propped up by his hand, his elbow resting on the armrest. The other hand was drumming his the other armrest, the fingers tapping against the metal the only sound in the room. Before him was a fairly large screen and a panel, and the screen displayed what was outside the vessel: Nothing.

His eyes wandered from star to star as the ship passed the brilliant dots in the blackness, wishing that one of them would somehow magically get them to their destination faster.

"I wonder what Nyoko's doing right now…" Muttered Vegeta to himself. Then the panel began to glow a bright blue and beep loudly. Vegeta sighed and tapped a few buttons. "What is it you stupid machine?"

The beeping ceased, and the screen's display changed to that of a large planet that was quite a bit larger than Earth, three landmasses upon the world taking up a great deal of area, leaving not much room for the oceans of the planet.

Goku peeked his head in the room. "Hey Vegeta!"

Vegeta kept his eyes on the screen. "What is it Goku?"

"Are we there yet?"

"You just asked me that not two minutes ago."

"I know… But are we there yet?"

Vegeta sighed. "No Goku, for the tenth time, we aren't there yet."

"Aww…" He started to leave, when he noticed what Vegeta was looking at. "Hey Vegeta?"

"_Yes_?" Said Vegeta, dragging the word out to sound his annoyance.

"Is that Vegeta? The planet I mean."

"What did you think I thought you meant?"

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind…"

"Well? Is it?"

"I believe so. We aren't very far. If the distance meter is right, we should be there in under an hour."

"Woo hoo!" Shouted Goku, just as his stomach rumbled loudly. "Man, am I hungry! See ya Vegeta!" He left, the door sliding into place, closing the room off from the rest of the ship, leaving Vegeta alone with his thoughts, which continued to drift towards his wife and son.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

The enormous cavern housed thousands, maybe millions of spectators, the arena-like cavern literally buzzing with excitement and anticipation.

Serori sat at he lowermost level of the rocky, brown stands. A large gong sat beside him as he rose from his stony seat. "Saiyajins! Your prince has at last declared his desire to rule you all!"

His voice was met with a roar, the thunderous applause and cries of approval literally shaking the cavern.

"May the true ruler of us all emerge victorious!" With that, he struck the gong hard with his fist, the sound of it easily drowned out by the crowd's noise.

At the center of the cavern, two warriors stood tall, facing each other with glares.

"Are you truly ready for this, son?" Asked the elder warrior.

Senzai's eyes showed no emotion. "Are you ready to die father?"

The King grinned. "Spoken like a true Saiyajin Prince. Let's see if you deserve my throne boy!"

Vegeta lunged at Senzai, driving his hard knuckles into his son's face, breaking the bone easily. Blood oozed out of Senzai's nostrils onto Vegeta's fist as he drew it back, then clutched at his son's neck and flung him across the room.

Senzai flew across the room, his flight abruptly ended by the coarse wall of rock that encircled his father and himself. He fell to the ground hard, the thud of him hitting the ground not quite as loud as the sound of his body striking the rock. The wall cracked and rocks fell straight down on top of the boy.

Disoriented and bruised, Senzai lifted the debris off of his body and stood shakily to his feet. He eyed his father with amazement, the speed catching him off guard.

Senzai saw no sign that his father would move, and he grit his teeth and tried again, hoping that having experienced his father's speed once he would be prepared for it the second time. This time the boy pulled back his fist and charged, throwing his fist out towards Vegeta's stomach. With a graceful sidestep of precision timing, Vegeta moved out of the way. His movement continued, and he struck the back of his son's skull hard with his fist, the blow landing with a loud crack.

Senzai fell to the ground hard, a nearly overwhelming pain throbbing at the back of his head.

Vegeta lifted the child by his throat. "Stupid child!" Spat Vegeta. "You are my son, the greatest offspring ever born, and yet you still fall! Fight me you weakling!" The king brought the back of his hand across his son's face, sending the boy sprawling.

Senzai fell back into the dirt and laid there for a small while.

"I will kill you where you lie boy! Once the ancient successor ritual is invoked, it can only end with the death of one of us!"

Senzai fought the intense pain and climbed to his feet. He was bent over a little bit from the pain in his head.

"You worthless child! Fight damn you, fight!"

Growling, Senzai steadied himself, just as his father, growling as well, decided to attack, and threw another punch aiming for his son's face.

Acting on instinct, Senzai did not block, he simply thrust out his own fist much faster than Vegeta's own, the blow locking like a battering ram straight into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta flew backwards, tumbling a few feet in the dirt.

"You have, indeed, become a powerful fighter," Vegeta said, holding his stomach, his armor a little cracked, "But a mighty ruler is more than powerful… He is skillful and cunning… Do you posses these traits boy?"

"We'll find out when I wear your medallion!" Roared Senzai. He lunged at Vegeta and swung his fist with all his might.

Vegeta's chest received the fist and he was sent across the room, crashing into the same wall Senzai had found himself against only moments ago.

Not wasting anytime, Senzai rushed at his father who was on his feet before either could blink, ramming his foot into his son's gut, knocking the boy backward into the dirt.

The king's lips upturned into a faint smile. "You have heart. But heart alone isn't good enough. A man with a strong heart is a good leader, but if he is without shrewdness he is worthless."

Senzai had gathered himself onto his feet.

"And at this moment, your failure to defeat me has proven something to me… You aren't worth the life you have! Which is why you must be killed, here and now, you worthless boy!"

Senzai's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist tight, his body trembling with a deep anger. "Worthless!"

Vegeta began to approach his son, his fists gleaming with a white aura, preparing to kill Senzai once and for all. Senzai's body shook violently, and his body burst aflame, the white aura gently licking him as it grew.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening.

The prince continued to quake wildly, everyone in the cavern feeling the enormous power, like a star burning ever more brightly, warming them and burning them. Vegeta gasped, his son's power flaring like a beacon, and the king took a step back in anxiety, glancing at Senzai.

What he saw upon his son's face was of arrogance. Pride and fear filled Vegeta's heart as Senzai's eyes slowly took on a murderous taint, his body still trembling with fury.

"I'll show you worthless old man!" He threw his head back and let loose a deafening roar, the entire cavern lost in a sea of light as his aura exploded.

* * *

Thanks for reading... Sayonara! 


	10. Ascendance: Of Kings & Generals

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

This mayhap will be the last update for some time... I should hope not, but school and other such nuisances will be in the way... But, I will try to get in more chapters... If schoolwork doesn't kill me first... lol

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." - Seneca

* * *

Ascendance: Of Kings & Generals

The sky was now completely dark, and the once foamy white clouds now a deep purple. The moon shone down luminously over the snow blanketed world, a fresh coat being added as crisp, white flakes fell from the sky in a slow, lingering descent.

The light of the moon shone down on a solitary figure, just a frigid and fierce gust of harsh and icy air began to blow, the harsh gale howling and wailing as the snow was whirled all about through the sky.

The figure pulled the cloak around his body tightly as he stood still in the snowy field, gritting his teeth and shivering a little, his skin now gooseflesh as the bitterly cold air blew through the field, whipping the once calm layer of snow.

He slowly lowered himself, keeping the cloak tight about him as he began to dust the snow off of a headstone, his deep, amethyst eyes staring at the unmarked gravestone.

"Sloe…" Whispered the figure softly to no one at all, the biting cold roaring for him to seek shelter. He sighed and erected himself, pulling the cloak tighter. "Warui's really pushing me Sloe… What would you do?"

He sighed. That day was still fresh in his mind, even all these years later.

**_XXXXX Years Ago… XXXXXX_**

_The sun fiercely beat down on a field of hard, brown soil, the heat sweltering as two masses of warriors clashed, many falling to the brown earth dead within the initial few moments, the two masses intertwining into one huge cluster of warring bodies._

_Battle cries sounded again and again as the field was slowly littered with bodies, some carcasses with tails, and some carcasses were without. Most of the dead were tailless, the tailed warriors taking a great deal more pain before they could fight no more._

_Two tailless warriors stood at the center of the melee, both fairing rather well in the battle, the taller of the two crushing and breaking the tailed warriors with his bare hands, the other using weapons to discard of the savages._

_Paramu raised two pistols to aim at the Saiyajin, the tailed warrior was bounding towards the Lieutenant General Paramu on all fours with his fangs bared, tail bristling and swaying as he ran. Paramu grinned and squeezed the triggers tight again and again, firing blast after blast of searing hot energy out of the gun's barrel, watching as the scalding hot blasts tore through the Saiyajins' foreheads, chests, guts, arms and legs, the power of the small beams sending the bodies flying back quite a few feet, leaving bloody crimson trails on the hard brown soil._

_Blackthorn wasn't too far off, tossing the dead bodies of Saiyajins all about, his massive physical strength easily matching and outdoing the raw might of the savage warriors._

_A Saiyajin leapt into the air crying loudly as he sunk his fangs into Blackthorn's shoulder, the general roaring in pain as the sharp incisors tore away at his flesh._

_Gathering his wits as his own warm blood ran down his arm, the General grabbed the Saiyajin's face tightly with his large hand and ripped the savage's teeth free, then took the Saiyajin's head between his arms and twisted it hard, and the neck snapped with a sickening loudness._

_Paramu blasted another two Saiyajins dead, kicking their limp bodies aside as he move closer to his brother, the two generals nearly shoulder to shoulder as they laid waste to Saiyajin after Saiyajin together._

_"Heat cannons fire!" Cried Blackthorn, the surviving Tuffle soldiers displaying larger versions of Paramu's pistols, these weapons fitting onto their arms, acting as arm cannons._

_Massive blasts of condensed heat energy struck and burned the Saiyajins to crispy ashes, their screams of agony filling the battlefield as the Tuffle armies pressed the attack._

_"Don't let up!" Cried another, from the Saiyajin side, this man a tall warrior with brownish red hair, his armor caked in dried blood. "The Tsufuru-jin are dwindling! Onward!"_

_He threw his palms forward roared, unleashing a blast of white energy that rivaled the heat cannon fire surged forth, eating away and killing many Tuffles, leaving barely any remains. Saiyajins behind him followed suit, unleashing similar waves of white energy, though none quite as large as the brownish red haired one's attack._

_Blackthorn watched as his men were destroyed utterly, and let loose a loud war cry as he charged from his brother's side into the fray._

_Paramu grinned. "Showoff!" _

_Blackthorn returned the grin as he charged into battle brandishing his favorite weapon, the mace, and began slamming the spiked orb on a staff into the heads of the Saiyajins', crushing their skulls and ripping the tailed warriors open, making quick work of them._

_Paramu clenched the triggers of his guns tightly, blasting and killing Saiyajins as he worked his way into the mass, losing himself in the crowd._

_Paramu quickly found himself surrounded by a group of Saiyajin warriors, too numerous for him to count. He was taken aback when a large mace slammed into their skulls, breaking them open, the mace then swung into their rib cages, tearing their chest open, Paramu's elder brother wielding said destructive weapon.  
_

_Paramu grinned as he joined in the fight, waiting for the two Saiyajins who were charging at him on all fours. He clenched his triggers tight, and the hot energy beams caught the chest of one, and the neck of the other, killing them both immediately._

_Another Saiyajin rushed at him, and buried a heavy fist into Paramu's side, knocking him backward, forcing saliva from the Lieutenant General's mouth. The Saiyajin cried out as it positioned its hands to fire another of those white wave attacks, just when his attacker suddenly fell backwards dead, skull opened._

_Blackthorn had saved him again, his clothes soaked in blood, the wound on his shoulder opened further._

_"Stay on your toes!" Blackthorn demanded. "I won't always be here to save you!"_

_Paramu nodded. "Right. I understand Brother."_

_Blackthorn nodded, his visage hiding all emotion. "Good. Now onward!" And he ran into another attack, leaving Paramu to face another wave of Saiyajins._

_Paramu tossed his guns to the side and unsheathed a sword that had sat snugly against his waist all this time, and charged into battle, hacking away at flesh and bone, parting the mass as he laid waste to Saiyajin after Saiyajin._

_Running over the scattered carcasses in the dirt, he swung ferociously at his attackers again and again, until one knocked his sword away._

_A brownish-red haired Saiyajin in black and yellow armor stood before him.  
_

_The Saiyajin growled and began to furiously assault Paramu, slamming his feet, fists, knees, and his head into the Tuffle so powerfully that each harsh blow drew blood, beating Paramu into the dirt._

_"For the General!" Cried an unknown soldier, and another heat cannon was fired, hitting the Saiyajin hard, knocking him backward across the field, a bloody trail left behind as the Saiyajin hit the ground about a hundred feet back, his light brown flesh charred a little._

_Paramu slowly made his way back to his feet, his warm blood flowing out of him in numerous places, coating his armor lightly in the crimson fluid. His body was injured thoroughly from that Saiyajin's onslaught, hurt to the point where his eyes watered from just standing._

_He slowly turned his head and caught the sight of something that would haunt him forever._

_"Sloe!" Roared Paramu, running as fast as he could towards his elder brother, "No!"_

_Blackthorn was sailing across the battlefield; the Saiyajin who struck him had fired a white wave of energy, the Saiyajin glowing brilliantly as the attack struck._

_"No…" Came the soft word that passed Paramu's lips as Blackthorn fell to the ground, his chest torn and horrifically damaged, blood gushing and oozing out of the deep wound._

_He ran over to his brother just as the Saiyajin gave a slight nod, and then flew back into the main fray between the Saiyajins and Tuffles. Paramu watched the Saiyajin fly off, and could've sworn his hair was gold for a second._

_A trick of the sun is what Paramu would attest it to later, but that wasn't on his mind now._

_Paramu knelt down beside his beloved brother and lifted him up a little, supporting his elder's upper half._

_Blackthorn stared up at Paramu, not really there, but not dead yet. His chest had been blown wide open, but he clung to life hard, not dying just yet._

_"No… Nomel," sputtered Blackthorn, blood leaking out of the sides of his mouth. "Keira… Paramu… I failed you all…"_

_"Hush brother," said Paramu softly, cradling his brother, his own hands being covered in Blackthorn's warm blood. "You won't die here… You will not die here!"_

_Blackthorn's eyes focused a little, and the figure above him became clear. "Paramu… Tell Keira… I still love her…"_

_Paramu shook his head. "You'll tell her yourself damn it, stop talking like that!"_

_"Paramu…Take care of my son…" Blackthorn's head fell to the side, his lids falling shut over his eyes._

_Paramu shut his eyes tightly as he looked away, still cradling his brother._

_The loud sound of a helicopter's whirring blades filled the air as an enormous ship landed near the Tuffle Heat Cannon squad._

_The hatch opened, and a seemingly endless wave of soldiers marched out, firing heat cannons. Blood gushed everywhere, as Saiyajin bodies fell limp._

_A grinning man in a red and green suit walked out last, admiring the fleet's quick work of the Saiyajins._

_Paramu's lips parted in an ugly snarl as he regarded Warui._

_"Your presidency! Look out!" A soldier jumped in the way of a white beam of light. The light destroyed his body utterly, saving Warui's life._

_The president looked at remains of the brave soldier and looked to where the wave had come from. A Saiyajin garbed in gold and black armor, red cloth and a black cape._

_It seemed as if the killing light had come from this regal looking Saiyajin's right hand as it sat outstretched._

_The royal growled and turned fast, making his cape flutter behind him._

_The Saiyajin that killed Blackthorn roared his cry for retreat seeing that the president had brought more soldiers than his battered army could handle at this point. The Saiyajins, reluctantly, broke away from the Tuffles and fled, the entire army taking to the sky and flying off behind their king and general._

_Warui had walked his way over to Paramu, who seemed to be weeping over a carcass. The president made out the face and shook his head._

_"It looks like I need a new general," said Warui, not seeming to care much. "How about you, Paramu?" Warui laughed and patted Paramu on the shoulder._

_Paramu growled at the touch and pulled his arm away._

_Warui scowled a little. "The people won't vote for me if I don't have a general, they'll think I'm running this rag tag piece of shit army myself, and they all still clearly remember the former president's screw ups as president and head general." He turned and started walking away. "You have one hour Paramu! If you're not in my office in an hour, Blackthorn's brat is as good as dead. Or... Perhaps, is he your brat now? No matter, what I say stands Paramu, you better be in Capitol City in an hour!"_

_Paramu fought his instinct to maim the President back. "Yes... sir..."_

_The president was already too far away to hear him, he and his fleet of soldiers following close behind._

_"For Blackthorn's sake... I will not kill you..."_

_The President, followed by soldiers all filed into the ship that brought them here, the ship whirring to life again, carrying them off into the sunset._

_"Yet..."_

**_XXXX Present XXXX_**

The fierce gale had quit its rampage, leaving the night quiet and peaceful, the dark clouds moving into place to blot out the moon. Paramu sighed sadly and began to walk towards the hovercraft he'd landed at this small gravesite, the battle site where Blackthorn had died.

He opened the door, when a faint light caught his eyes, and he looked upwards. A brilliant blue star sailed across the sky.

The General smiled a little. "A little beauty in a time of…" He paused, staring at the flaming star with a furrowed brow. "What the… The clouds are pretty thick tonight… So how can I see a shooting star, but not the moon?"

The flaming star grew larger, discernable bits of white and black made visible to the naked eye as it grew larger and larger.

Paramu stared at it wide-eyed. "That's no star!"

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

The great light began to fade, and Senzai stood, his form slightly swollen with new strength.

A bustling flame of gold contained him, his body burned anew by the fire. His eyes were a glistening, dark emerald green, his hair had dyed itself golden, every formerly chestnut brown strand now erect atop his head, save two long strands that hung over his face.

His father's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly shook it off.

"A Saiyajin King will not fall cowering in fear!"

Vegeta ran at top speed towards Senzai and outstretched his leg, ready to drive his foot into his son. Senzai growled, seeing the attack as if it Vegeta was moving in slow motion, and Senzai snapped his hand out, latching onto Vegeta's ankle. He roared and snapped the bone, breaking it with ease.

Vegeta screamed in excruciating pain as his ankle was snapped, his body flipped upside down as Senzai lifted him upwards.

With a loud roar, the prince slammed Vegeta's body into the ground so hard the floor shuddered at the impact, the entire cavern rocked by the force of the blow.

"This ends now old man!" Senzai let loose a roar of anger and sorrow mixed and entwined, his aura swelling until nearly the whole arena was housed within the blazing gold fire, the immense power he was generating giving life to the ground as it was unearthed in huge chunks.

The Saiyajin Prince's eyes went pupil-less as his aura grew, the mighty warrior's roar now ear-splitting. The great aura lifted Senzai's form upwards, the golden fire slowly gathered into his palms, creating an enormous ball of unstable, quaking golden energy.

With gasps escaping from the observers, Senzai's roar reaching a crescendo, the Prince fired, an enormous wave of golden light rushing towards the King.

Vegeta raised his forearms and braced himself for the attack as it struck him with its full intensity. The wave erupted in a massive explosion, the entire cavern engulfed in light.

The light slowly cleared, revealing a desolate scene.

The attack had completely cratered the battleground, leaving nothing in sight, save a small, golden medallion with a green emerald at its center. Senzai floated above the massive crater, taking in the sight of his awesome power, dust clouds light floating about as the Super Saiyajin just collapsed, the golden fire leaving him, his form in its normal state as he fell to the earth.

Serori rose, jumping down from his seat in the stands. He ran down into the pit and pulled the medallion from the dirt, brushing the dirt off. Once he felt in clean enough, he made his way over to the fallen Senzai.

Serori brought his hand across Senzai's face harshly. "Wake up Senzai!"

Senzai winced and slowly opened his eyes, grinning weakly, one eye still half-closed. "Did I win…Serori?"

The Head Guard returned the grin. "Yes, brat, you won." He placed the medallion around Senzai's neck.

The crowd had been silent the whole time until Serori rose. He raised a sole fist high.

"Long live King Senzaimono!"

The crowd broke out into a violent, thunderous, standing ovation to their new king, Senzai's head falling backward, back into the dirt, worn out completely.

* * *

My thanks go to everyone that has reviewed, and I hope you guys continue to do so, and to those that haven't… I ask you kindly to do so. Oh, and to Da General- 

Paramu: I'll say it! It's my family after all!

Go ahead...

Paramu: Right. Nomel isn't my son, exactly. I'd like to consider him that… yes… But sadly, I have no children. Nomel is my nephew... And his mother... His mother is-

Quiet you! Sayonara readers, before Paramu starts blabbing about everything...


	11. Secrets & Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

Ah ha! I have beaten you accursed homework! You cannot hold a writer such as me down! _**does victory dance **_Oh... Sorry about that guys. Got a little excited. Well, here's chapter 11!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"The meaning of life is a secret that only death knows... So should you discover the meaning the life, it will only be at the arrival of death." - King Golden

* * *

Secrets & Arrivals  


The silver door to the small control room slid open, and Goku strode in, and saw Vegeta strapping himself into a chair.

"Hey Vegeta! What's going on?"

Vegeta looked over, fastening the last strap. "Hurry up Goku! We're going to be landing any minute!"

"Oh, right!" He started to walk over, then stopped mid-step. "Hurry up and do what, exactly?"

Vegeta's exasperated sigh filled the air. "You know, you may be as intelligent as I am, but you can be as dense as a block of wood sometimes Goku."

Goku cocked his head, looking at Vegeta on an angle, then shrugged, righting his head.

Vegeta shook his head. "Just strap yourself in already."

Goku nodded and walked over, planting himself in the seat beside Vegeta, and quickly fastened each strap, as Vegeta had just done.

" Hey!" said Goku, looking out of the rather large window aside him both. "Look, there's the planet! I see it!"

"Yup…" Vegeta said, clasping the arms of his chair tight. "Planet Vegeta… Here we come…"

**_--------------Scene Change--------------_**

Two warriors stood at opposite sides of a cavern, both wearing a smirk. Then without warning, they slammed together, lashing out at each other with punch and kick combos. The older warrior leant sideward to dodge a fist, only to receive a heavy foot buried in his side, sending him into the dirt floor. He glanced up at the teenager, who landed gracefully only a foot away, white fire blazing about his form.

The older man snorted and wiped the stinging sweat from his eyes as he stood. "Can't you fight with your legendary powers?" Demanded the Head Guard.

The young king smirked at him confidently. "I would test my Super Saiyajin strength against you, but I would think you'd like to perform your duties later, Serori."

Serori nodded, almost in approval. "You've inherited your father's arrogance, _King_ Senzaimono."

The king laughed at that. "You talk about me not fighting seriously, but I feel it Serori, you're holding back as well."

"That you'll find out soon enough," Serori promised, drawing back into a ready stance, smirking arrogantly, waving the king in.

Senzai grinned as he and Serori watched each other closely, each waiting for the other to make a move. Finally he charged at him, and Serori waited for the King to reach him.

He dodged the king's first punch and promptly began retaliating. They fought each other for a while, but neither of them could land a major blow. When they finally broke apart, they returned to opposite ends of the cavern.

Senzai scowled. "Why do you hold back? I am not a weak boy, I can handle you full tilt!"

"I'm waiting for you to start fighting seriously," replied the general. "Show me your Super Saiyajin strength!"

"Fine! You want me to crush you so badly, so be it!" Senzai roared as his aura burst out about him. "How's this!" Bellowed the Saiyajin as he thrust both palms forward, sending forth an enormous, pulsing wave of intense white energy.

Serori crossed his arms affront his face, preparing for the worst as the wave slammed into him, an explosion erupting as the wave flew off to the side, diverted by a greater power.

When the awesome light cleared, Serori stood tall, arms at his sides, body housed within a shimmering golden flame, blue sparks lightly coursing through the aura, his eyes a glistening emerald green, and his hair now erect in seemingly sharpened golden strands.

Senzai's eyes went wide. "That's not possible!" He was in complete and utter shock, pointing at Serori, his arm shaking. "How can this be!"

"It took the unleashing of this power to strike down the greatest Tsufuru-jin warrior, his might was too great for my normal form to fell…"

Senzai stood there, mouth agape, still shaking with disbelief.

"Your father knew I had already fulfilled the legend of the Super Saiyajin… If they knew the Head Guard was mightier than the King, they'd riot until I assumed the throne… And I am not a King, Senzaimono, I could never hold that seat of power and not lose my sanity. So your father and I hid it from the people."

"But…" Started Senzai, finally finding his voice, "You look different than I did… Or at least, what you told me it looked like!"

"That is why I wanted to see your strength again… But you have shown me nothing!"

Senzai's legs gave way and he fell to his knees as hot tears ran down his cheeks, leaving a thin, clear trail of wetness along the sides of his face.

"No… This can't be!" Cried the king, "I can't be bested by you… I am the King!"

Serori's eyes hardened. "Get up, and stop that this instant!"

He lifted his head. "You will suffer for this Serori!" Tears rolled freely down his cheek as an aura erupted about him, letting loose an intense roar, his aura making the sound waves visible as they bounced through the air. The disgrace of a subject surpassing him wounded him to the core, like an arrow piercing through a man's chest and puncturing the heart.

His mind was completely numb as his body quaked with such an intense anger that it consumed his entire being, clouding his sight to the point where he suffered from double vision beneath a haze of gold.

The intensity of his anger sent power surging through him, enhancing his flesh, taking his strength to another level. That power awakened by his grief burned his white aura golden. His hair was uplifted by the greatness of his newfound power, flickering from mahogany to a radiant gold that shamed the sun. His eyes became glazed over with gold, warping his eyes from chestnut brown to a brilliant turquoise.

As he knelt there in his advanced state, the Super Saiyajin King again awake, he stared into Serori's eyes with a burning anger, his tears dissolving in the heat of his aura.

Senzai exploded, like an arrow released from a taut bow. He roared, the very air resonating with the power of his voice. He was on the elder Saiyajin before either could blink and swung his fist, but the skilled Head Guard tilted his body to the side and dodged the blow then thrust his heel out, driving it into Senzai's chest. The king fell a few spans back, and landed on his back hard.

The king quickly sprung to his feet, clenching his fists tightly, blood running down his palms lightly, growling loudly.

"How dare you ascend before me!" Senzai roared to Serori, his lips parting to reveal an ugly snarl.

Senzai did not wait for a response and lunged at Serori, thunderously striking the warrior in the face. A warm, crimson fluid leaked down his chin as Serori was sent sailing across the cavern, but caught himself, only to receive a mighty axe handle in his back. He struck the ground with great force and shouted in pain.

Serori dragged himself to his feet, only to receive a boot in his face, knocking him back.

Senzai roared in anger and charged a mighty sphere of energy from deep within his soul. The sphere required both of his hand to hold it in place, and even so, it was greatly unstable.

The cavern began to quake with the awesome power coming from him. Senzai bellowed loudly and thrust the powerful orb of light forth, creating a steaming beam of light. The blast rocketed forth towards Serori, destroying everything in its path.

Serori used his arms as a shield and closed his eyes, his body struck full force by the blast, and it exploded on contact.

**_--------------Scene Change--------------_**

A high-pitched voice rang out in surprise. "Lieutenant General Nomel Ojiru sir!"

Nomel sighed, rubbing his ribs gingerly, his body aching a little from the beating it received earlier. "Please… Your voice is screechy and annoying."

"Please forgive me," said the soldier, "I'm just surprised to see you up and about, I was informed—"

"I know what happened to me," snapped Nomel in an annoyed tone. "Kiichigo told me you captured the Saiyajin."

"Yes sir, Lieutenant General Nomel, sir," replied the high-pitched soldier, saluting Nomel. "He is in a holding cell back there," reported the soldier, jerking his thumb in the direction of an open door.

"Yeah, thanks," Nomel said tiredly, and went on his way.

The guard in the holding bay immediately rose from his chair and saluted the Lieutenant General as he walked.

"At ease soldier." The guard relaxed. "Where is the Saiyajin?"

"Back there sir," replied the guard as he pointed towards the innermost interior of the tent. "He's been restless though, sir, I suggest against going back there." The Lieutenant General laughed.

"Do not concern yourself with my well being, I can handle my own," Lieutenant General said with an upbeat tone. "Now, the key if you please." The guard handed Nomel the key.

Nomel briskly walked down the short corridor of the holding area, which led to a series of electrically barred cells. He walked to the final cell in the holding area and beheld the captured Saiyajin.

He growled at the sight of the lieutenant general, and lunged at him, striking the electric bars, and was violently shocked. The Saiyajin howled in pain before it fell to the ground.

Nomel sighed in annoyance as he used the key to shut off the bars. He entered the cell and carried the unconscious boy to the front of the holding area. The guard quickly handed a set of handcuffs to Nomel as he headed across the hallway, motioning for the guard to follow.

"Right sir," the soldier nodded, opening a door to another room, flipping on the light switch.

The room was of rather squalid surroundings, the walls chipped and cracking, the floor coated in a thick, greenish-black grime, the overhead light flickering on and off.

Nomel lowered the boy into a chair at the center of the room, cuffing him to it securely.

"Wake him up," commanded Nomel.

Nodding, the guard forcefully struck the beast with a harsh backhand, bringing it into consciousness.

"Wake up Saiyajin!" The beast shook with pain but made no audible sound. "Damned Saiyajin filth!"

The Saiyajin growled angrily. The guard struck the Saiyajin again.

"I kill you," spat the Saiyajin in a low, extremely menacing tone.

The guard laughed and rapped his fist against the Saiyajin's skull with excessive force, drawing blood. The Saiyajin roared and a white aura erupted about him, breaking his bonds and bounded at the guard, only to receive a swift and violent shock from a small device the guard had whipped out in the nick of time.

The Saiyajin fell, once more senseless. The guard lifted it back up into the chair, latching him to it with another set of cuffs, these made from a stronger, black metal.

Nomel smacked the beast across the back of its head, waking it.

"Now, tell me about the Oozaru," yelled Nomel.

The Saiyajin sat silent, glaring with a blazing hatred.

Nomel sighed, letting his tough general act drop. "Look," said Nomel in a softer voice, "Just tell me about the giant ape, and we'll let you go. I have no intention of killing a little boy."

The Saiyajin's eyes narrowed and he growled a little, but otherwise stayed silent.

"I don't think he understands you sir," remarked the soldier.

"Oh, but he does," said Nomel, shaking his head. He crouched a little, lowering himself until he was eye to eye with the Saiyajin boy. "What is your name, boy?"

The Saiyajin scowled, looking darkly at Nomel. "I Vejita."

_**--------------Scene Change--------------**_

The fairly sizeable hovercraft zoomed along the snowy field rather quickly, the snow beneath forced apart by the power of the silent engine. The general mashed the gas pedal with his boot, the hovercraft flung across the field by its own propulsion, his eyes following the black and white orb with a blue flame as it traversed the sky, steadily getting larger and larger.

He followed it for a few miles more until it was just overhead, the blue flames dying down into a gentle red blaze, even that fading as the round object lowered to the snowy ground. Paramu slammed his foot on the brake, and his hovercraft immediately stopped, four, thick legs of metal jutting out, holding the vehicle up as it stilled.

Paramu opened the door and hopped out, staring in anticipation as the great orb lowered further, two enormous letter C's covering its front.

The ship finally touched down, landing with surprising grace for something so large.

The front of the ship bulged slightly, and slowly moved forward, a small cloud of white smoke rushing from the opening hatch. The hatch lowered to the ground, becoming a ramp. Two men walked out, the first with a great widow's peak with a fiery black mane, the second with a red headband holding back his wild, thick black locks.

The two forgotten sons of Planet Vegeta were at last home, just as the original Vegeta and, but not as much, Goku, had wanted.

* * *

You're a big baby Senzai... 

Senzai: **_growls_** Its four in the morning Golden-sama... Give me a break!

So? I'm an early, early bird. Up before the crack of dawn!

Senzai: I told you not to drink that soda/juice... You see kiddies, mixing mountain dew,cherry koolaid, hawaiian fruit punch, and sprite zero will make you hyperactive and will wake you up way before you should wake up...

Blame Rasputin... My cousin... He got me addicted to that horrid mix of liquids... Senzai... Remind me the next time he comes back up North that we need to have a little chat about his soda juice concoction...

Senzai: Right, right... Humans are strange creatures indeed...

Okay, sayonara reader, and again, thank you reviewers, I ask you to continue onward in your reviewing ways, and for those who have yet to do so, I ask of you to do so!


	12. A Gaze Into The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

Guess who's back... Back again... Golden's back... Tell your friends... Lol, well, after finally overcoming much adversity (school) I have completed the 12th chapter! Well, onward reader!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"The Past: Our cradle, not our prison; there is danger as well as appeal in its glamour. The past is for inspiration, not imitation, for continuation, not repetition." - Unknown

* * *

A Gaze Into The Past

The great clouds of dust began to fall to the ground, clearing the air, and revealing the battle scene after Senzai's awesome blast.

Serori stood tall, his arms slightly covered in black scars, lowering his arms from their defensive position.

Senzai's eyes narrowed. "How can you still be standing!"

"You need more training boy," said Serori loudly. "It begins now!"

The King's eyes widened as Serori rocketed towards him, then regained his senses and leapt towards his mentor, and the two Super Saiyajins clashed, Serori having an advantage over Senzaimono.

The two took to hovering in the air as Serori and Senzai threw punches at the other at super speeds. Senzai noticed that Serori dodged most of his blows, and quickly phased from sight. He reappeared behind the larger Saiyajin and swung his fist with all his might.

Serori sensed Senzai coming up behind him and blocked his attack. He disappeared as soon as he hit Serori's palm. A leg caught the side of Serori's skull prolifically and knocked him back, but he snapped his arm out and grabbed the outstretched leg, and flung Senzai across the room.

Senzai landed on his back against the wall, denting it, just to see Serori swinging his fist at him. Senzai ducked and moved to the side, but was pursued by Serori, the King easily driven backwards as he dodged Serori's attacks. Serori swung his fist again and Senzai disappeared and quickly moved behind him.

He kicked Serori in the back and the great warrior fell to his knees from the force. Just as he was about to get back to his feet, Senzai was in his face with two white orbs of energy in his hands and fired them into Serori's face. The blasts knocked Serori back, causing him to make a groove in the ground as he landed. Senzai landed on his feet and looked at the long stretch of dirt in front of him. Serori stood up, catching his breath. Senzai stood in a fighting position.

Serori lunged at Senzai, thunderously striking the boy in the face. Blood trickled down his chin as Senzai was sent sailing across the room, but caught himself, only to receive a mighty ball of knuckles with his chest hard, the younger Super Saiyajin falling back and crashing into the dirt floor.

Senzai fell out of Super Saiyajin and stared up at Serori, breathing a little hard.

"I must admit," started Serori. "You've improved more than I first gave you credit for." The golden aura left him, and he reverted to normal. "Even so, you need much, much more training in the super form to become a truly great king."

The deep, and angry scowl finally left the proud boy king's face, replaced by a small smile. "You only taunted me for training, didn't you Rori-kun?"

"Rori-kun?" Serori raised a brow. "You haven't called me that since you were fifteen seasons old." He snorted. "Don't get mushy with me boy, a Saiyajin King is never to show his true emotions, even in private!"

Senzai nodded. "You're right." He climbed to his feet and the smile faded, replaced by an emotionless stare.

"Better." Serori responded, walking over to the chamber door, the two Saiyajins leaving the training grounds together.

_**---------------Scene Change---------------**_

The two Saiyajins walked down the small stairway and touched down on the soft snow, the whitened ground crunching softly beneath their boots.

Goku shivered hard, grabbing at his biceps and rubbing them vigorously. "I-I-It's s-s-so co-co-cold!" Vegeta, unlike his friend, had thrown on a thick brown jacket of wool over his thin, navy blue shirt, and stood beside Goku in comfort.

"Here," said Vegeta, handing Goku a second wool coat, which Goku snatched up quickly, putting it on with haste.

Goku smiled happily and hugged himself tightly. "Warm…" He gave a quick scanning glance to the world around him, taking in the soft, white scenery that seemed to cover the entire world in a light blanket. "This place is really beautiful, don't you think Vegeta?"

"Beautiful?" Vegeta nodded a little. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" Goku smiled and shook his head. "After all those stories Grandma Pan told me about the Saiyajins, you'd think this place would be all beaten up and battered."

"Yeah," agreed Vegeta. "You have a point." He too began to look around, and at this moment he noticed the man before them, staring at them both with a raised brow.

Goku had just noticed him as well, and voiced both his and Vegeta's question.

"Who are you?"

Paramu knitted his brow in confusion and tilted his head to the side a little. "What?" Questioned Paramu, it seemed he could not understand Goku's words. "What did you say?"

Goku looked at this man with confusion. "Huh?"

Vegeta shook his head and pressed a small button on a device that sat in his ear. It buzzed softly, glowing blue for a second, then the light and sound died away instantly.

"Can you understand me now?"

Paramu's eyes widened a little. "How is it that I can understand you know? How do you know my language?"

Vegeta smiled and motioned to the small, silver object against his ear. "This little gadget my mom made allows any type of sound to be transmitted in a speech both parties can understand."

"Oh!" Said Goku. "Is that what that thing does?" He tapped it, and the buzz and glow overtook his ear for but a second. "Tingly…"

Paramu looked shocked, his mouth going agape. "Wow… That's some pretty advanced technology… Not even us Tuffles have such a device…" He shook his head. "But just who are you, and where did you come from?"

"We come from planet Ea—"

"Tuffles," Interrupted Goku, a bit confused. "What are Tuffles?"

"My people, you little idiot!" Snapped Paramu. "You may have come into some advanced technology, but your people must be some kind of morons to think you can try and trick General Paramu like this!"

Goku cringed a little, not really expecting that type of response. "Whoa… Where'd that come from?"

Paramu's eyes narrowed as he stared the two down. "Don't play games with me, _Saiyajin_," snapped Paramu, accentuating the word to sound his disgust. "I'd recognize Saiyajin filth anywhere."

"Saiyajin filth?" Goku asked, cocking a brow. "I'm only 1/16 Saiyajin."

"You're still tainted with the repugnant monkey race's blood!"

"We were born on a planet very far from here, so fill us in on why Saiyajins are so disgusting," snapped an indignant Vegeta.

Paramu raised a brow. "So you really don't know about the war? Why Tuffles hate Saiyajins?"

"No," responded Goku. "Why do you guys hate us so much?"

Paramu's eyes narrowed. "Because of your ancestors…"

_**XXXXX Centuries Ago… XXXXX**_

_A large table of mahogany seated two figures, one garbed in a royal armor of red and green and a gold crown atop his head, the other dressed in a brown robe of fur, embroidered with golden symbols, a golden medallion with a green emerald at its center around his neck. _

_"King Fruito," said the robed royal. _

_The armored royal nodded. "Lord Vegeta." An uncomfortable silence filled the room, Appuru shuffling a little in his chair of velvet. Vegeta slammed his fist down on the wooden table hard, the sound shattering the silence, Appuru shifting his glance to fist quickly. _

_"I'm the ruler of the planet, Fruito." _

_"What!" Cried the armored royal. "We are joint rulers, you have no right to assume the throne over me!" _

_"Fool," spat Vegeta. "It is clear that I am the superior ruler, as my race follows me without hesitation, whereas your Tsufuru-jin people often resist your decrees openly." _

_Fruito's eyes narrowed. "That is only because you feed them lies that I am weak!" _

_"Because you are, you imbecile!" _

_"Imbecile!" Fruito's lips parted in a snarl. "I will not accept such an indignity! Get out of my palace!" _

_"Your palace!" Vegeta growled. "Its my palace you moron!" He cocked his fist back and drove it into Fruito's face, knocking the Tuffle King out of his chair. The robed royal left the room with haste, leaving the Tuffle on the floor, beaten._

_**---------------Scene Change---------------**_

_The small village lay silent, the dark of night sheltering the oncoming fleet of at least eight hundred tailed men and women, led by a robed figure. _

_Each of the tailed persons carried torches, marching behind their lord as he led them into the village that sat just a mile from the castle of the Tsufuru-jin. _

_"Attack!" Cried the lord and the army bum rushed the village, setting houses and stores ablaze as they ransacked the village. Tuffles, from the very young to the very aged rushed out into the night and found them under the onslaught of the attacking Saiyajins, infants, toddlers, teens, and adults all unmercifully slaughtered by the tailed men and women, the buildings of wood burning to the ground, leaving black ashes. _

_After what seemed an eternity, the tailed warriors had cleared out the entir__e village, stray flames licking the bloody carcasses that littered the small town. The flames continued to crackle a little loudly as they began to diminish, and as they faded, so did the Saiyajins into the night… _

**_XXXX Present XXXX_**

"A little over a thousand were murdered that night," said Paramu. "And they all were lost because your Lord wanted some more yards of mud and dirt for you people!"

Goku shook his head. "No, it wasn't us!"

"Shut up!" He lunged at Goku, and almost instantly saw the world go black as a flash of gold collided with him.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

Torrac's ebony orbs beheld the glowing form of Retasu, who had just launched himself at him. Torrac found himself far too slow to dodge the swift kick that was buried into his abdomen.

Torrac buckled, and wildly swung his fist, bringing it forcefully across Retasu's face. The teen was sent sprawling, his nose bloodied. Torrac staggered forward, closer to Retasu, rubbing his side gingerly.

"You little punk," roared Retasu, blood running down his face. "How dare you strike me!"

"You told me that I was supposed to," said Torrac quietly.

Retasu growled. "You idiot!" He leapt forward and slammed his fist into Torrac's face. The force of the punch sent the young Saiyajin sailing across the dusty ground, crashing into a mound of dirt. He laid there, beaten and battered.

Retasu approached him slowly, and looked at him with a cold stare. "Your life is in my hands, you third class loser." He paused for a moment, as if considering the idea. "But, father would have a fit if I killed his beloved… _Torrac_." He narrowed his eyes. "Now get up and fight!"

Torrac slowly pulled himself to his feet, and with one last bit of strength he launched himself at Retasu, lowering his shoulder.

Retasu's eyes widened as Torrac's shoulder rammed into his chest beast, knocking him back hard. Retasu grabbed hold of his opponent and the two began to roll around the dirt floor of the cavern, wrestling and driving fist and feet into one another. Retasu roared and began pounding Torrac with heavy fists, drawing blood from Torrac's face.

Blood streamed down Torrac's face as he cried out, "You not win!" With that, his body was engulfed in a golden light that easily flung Retasu away. When the light died down, Torrac had already flown halfway across the distance between himself and Retasu.

_It can't be! He is of legendary status? That's impossible! _Bellowed Retasu in his mind. _This cannot be!_

Torrac's mind went blank as he collided into Retasu, fist outstretched. Retasu was sent flying, eventually losing propulsion and crashing into the dirt, sailing across the ground until the dust under him had become a small mound, stopping him.

Instinctively, Torrac threw his palms affront him, and a massive orb of gold began to charge against his palms. The sphere required both of his hands to hold it in place, and even so, it was greatly unstable.

Torrac bellowed loudly and thrust the powerful orb of light forth, creating a steaming beam of light. The blast rocketed forth towards Retasu, destroying everything in its path. Retasu used his arms as a shield and closed his eyes. After moment, he opened but could see nothing, for he had been temporarily blinded. He let down his guard, but at that moment was struck full force by the blast, and it exploded on contact.

Chisha steeped into the chamber just then, just in time to see Retasu out cold against the ground, and a golden flame leaving Torrac, his body falling to the ground unconscious as well.

* * *

Senzai: I have not died,and I have not forgotten about you Tairo! Golden-sama has just been lazy and refuses to update or review! 

That isn't true! Do you know how much homework I get from History alone! Its ridiculous!

Senzai: Well, whatever. I will crush you Tairo!_** goes Super Saiyajin**_ Mark my words, you will be beaten so badly that they'll have to feed you through IV's!

And to Gozen, Serori, technically, already is Super Saiyajin Two... I guess I didn't describe that well enough. Oh well, I'm glad you and my other faithful reviewers (Da General, Sweet Mystery, and LT) are enjoying this little fic. Well, Sayonara readers!


	13. A Boy King and His General

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

And now, I present to you, the chapter without much fighting at all... There's barely anything! Why must an author suffer such things...Oh well, Onward!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"It is true of man to say that all growth and maturity of character is nothing more than leaping about in the dark, trying desperately to find the light switch in a room in which you've never been."

* * *

A Boy King and His General

Soft crunching of snow sounded lightly as two shadowed figures stealthily approaching a clearing, their forms concealed by the heavy shadow of a moonless night.

The two figures had followed a herd of large, white, thickly furred, bearish creatures to this small clearing partially enclosed by a thicket of leafless, brown trees hardened by the intense cold brown, the beasts setting their square, blunt, yellow teeth into the bark of the surrounding trees, breaking the toughened wood off and crunching down on it, swallowing the broken down shards of frozen bark.

The figures crouched low, their forms now concealed by deadened shrubbery. Their soft breathing, barely audible, controlled through breathing in deeply with the nose and exhaling lightly as not to sound their presence.

The larger figure looked to the smaller figure at his right and told him with gestures to move to the left.

The younger figure nodded and set out, walking on the balls of his booted feet, to minimize sound as much as possible. The elder watched him as he moved, waiting till the youth had reached the very end of the shrubbery. The teen looked to him, and after a moment, he nodded to him.

In a swift movement too quick for the naked eye, eleven of the twenty pack herd fell, blood splattering over the frozen trees, the warm crimson liquid warming the snow and melting it slightly, the whiteness of the soft coat tainted with a light red. The beasts cried out beastly noises of agony as the younger stalker set fiery blasts of energy into them with savage force, killing the beasts within one or two blows.

The nine surviving beasts howled loudly and started to scamper off back into the wood, just as sizzling hot blasts of red energy seared through their forms, their bodies quickly falling to the ground limp, blood not even flowing from the wounds as the intense warmth of the attacks heated the red liquid to the point of evaporation.

"That was poor Senzaimono," scolded the elder, lowering himself down to the crimson snow, the softened snow squishing beneath his brown boots.

"I killed them Serori," snapped the teen, "What more do you want?"

In an instant, the teen felt himself grow weak as spit flew from his mouth, his eyelids growing heavy as the darkness of unconsciousness threatened to take him, his form leaning over onto the outstretched elbow of the elder that had buried itself in his abdomen.

Serori withdrew his elbow, and the youth fell back in a staggered gait, leaning back against a tree, its cold but stable form supporting the youth's body.

"A Saiyajin _King_ leaves no survivors," said Serori coldly, the bitter breeze whistling a harsh sounding tune as it rustled his mane of brownish red locks.

Senzai sighed a little, gingerly rubbing his lightly bruised stomach, breathing in short, quick but soft breaths, small white clouds forming as he exhaled, his form shivering slightly.

Serori looked on at the shivering king with cold, emotionless eyes. "Are you cold, my _liege_?"

Senzai narrowed his eyes, glaring at his general. Serori knew the king had been freezing since they'd left the warmth of the palace, as they were only garbed in the clothes of a common Saiyajin, that is to say thick, sleeveless shirts of brown fur, boots and pants of the same material.

"No," spat Senzai, lifting himself off the hard wood, standing up on his feet.

"We can always return home, lord."

"No."

"I mean, if this weather is too intense for you to handle—"

"No!"

The left corner of Serori's mouth uplifted his lips into a grin. "Then follow me, _King_ Senzaimono…" He fell backward, and his form blurred into nothing.

Senzai growled, and lowered his hand from his stomach, balling both fists tightly as he broke off into run, tailing Serori.

_**---------------Scene Change---------------**_

"How did you do it Torrac?"

The young Saiyajin shook his head lightly, lowering his gaze to the rough, brown rocky floor that he sat upon.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Chisha moved closer, studying the boy. "General Serori himself said the King only achieved it through hard training, and from what I can tell, you haven't trained much in your life."

The boy shook his head again. "Sorry…"

Chisha's face immediately softened, his tone losing its anger. "Look Torrac, I'm not trying to be hard on you. But it's just not possible for someone to be that strong without any training."

Retasu sat off to the side, looking out a hole in the rocky wall that acted as a window, a thin sheet of a transparent, durable material in the hole, keeping the cold air out so the fire would not be extinguished. His lips parted in an ugly snarl as he heard his father's tone lighten, gritting his teeth together, but kept his gaze towards the snowy expanse outside.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

Torrac shook his head yet again, looking up at Chisha. "You."

"To—"

"No!" Cried Retasu in anger, no longer retaining his anger. He had risen from his seat by the window and stood on both feet, fist clenched very tightly. "Listen here you third class loser, you are not _my _father's son! You are just some stupid brat my father felt sorry for and he took you in, get that through your thick head!"

Chisha shot his son an angered look. "That's enough Retasu."

"I can't believe this! You would side with that pathetic, low class loser over your own son?"

"Retasu—"

"You are not the father I idolized when I was a child."

"Re—"

"You're just a pathetic excuse for a Saiyajin warrior who's long past his prime."

"Son—"

"Quiet!" Boomed Retasu, his aura flaring. "You sentimental weakling!"

"My son… What has come over you?"

"Shut up!" Cried Retasu. "Saiyajins don't show compassion you weakling! You are no Saiyajin, and you aren't worthy of being my father!"

A great sadness overcame Chisha for but a moment, then his face hardened, as did his heart. "Then leave this place Retasu… And do not return."

Retasu's eyes went wide. "You aren't even going to try and stop me!" A dark glare then overcame his face. "You really aren't much of a Saiyajin… Are you Chisha?"

"Leave this place Retasu!" Chisha screamed with intense anger, slamming his fist into Retasu's face, sending him into the dirt. "If you do not wish to be my son, so be it! From today on, I have disowned you, you little ingrate! Now get out of my home, now!"

Retasu then felt the waters of remorse wash over him, and he felt the urge to recant, but fought it down with a savagery. And without much thought, Retasu gathered himself up and walked to the little storage of foodstuffs and took up some food, then headed over to the main door.

Retasu took one last look back at Chisha, whose face had grown hardened. Retasu's face hardened too, and he shoved the door open, slamming it shut behind him as he set off into that led to the frigid and harsh world of a wintered Vegeta.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

"A little over a thousand were murdered that night," said Paramu, slowly, emotion spilling into his voice. "And they all were lost because your Lord wanted some more yards of mud and dirt for your people!"

Goku shook his head. "No, it wasn't us, I swear!"

"Shut up, you dirty Saiyajin!" Paramu scowled and lunged forward at Goku, cocking his fist back, preparing to deliver a fierce blow. "Now die!"

Just then, a golden wind blew by Goku, and the Tuffle's form crumpled against the fist now buried in his gut, a golden body slightly hunched over with its right arm extended.

The fist was slowly withdrawn, and the body erected itself, slowly turning around to face Goku, Paramu falling to the snow, the thin layer of white disrupted as snow flew out in all directions, his heavy form leaving an imprint in the snow.

Vegeta's ebony orbs had lightened into a brilliant aqua, his normally erect mane of raven locks now golden. He let out a long, slow breath, a small cloud of visible air leaving his mouth as he exhaled, the golden fire leaving him as quickly as it had come.

"Let's go Goku," said Vegeta quickly after he'd fully reverted to normal.

"Where?"

"We can't stay here Goku, the guy said he was a general. And if I know anything about generals, the army will be out looking for him sooner or later." As he spoke these words, Vegeta had walked over to the ship and tapped a red button on the side, and it exploded in a large plume of blue smoke.

"And if we're still here… Well, let's just say I'm not in the mood to fight off an entire army of people." The cloud cleared, and Vegeta now held a small, black and white capsule with the letters 'C.C.' inscribed on it.

Goku nodded. "Okay, I get you. But where do we go?" Vegeta pointed in the direction of a rising column of black smoke. "And where there's fire, there has got to be people!"

"Right," Vegeta said in agreement.

"Let's just hope that those people aren't Tuffles…"

Vegeta laughed a little. "Yeah, that wouldn't end well. Well, let's get going."

With that, the two half-breeds lifted themselves up into the clouded, purple skies, and soared forth, propelled by white flames.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

Senzai stopped mid run, letting the snow settle beneath his booted feet. He lifted his nose to the air, and the aroma of water ran up his nostrils.

He nodded and proceeded, but stopped mid-step at the sound of snow crunching beneath his feet. He quickly discarded his boots, his tanned feet leaving a more distinct imprint in the cold snow, the sharp cold biting at his exposed toes sending a hard shiver down his spine.

With a deep breath, he lowered himself, walking on the balls of his feet, the crunching of the snow so soft it had become basically inaudible.

He moved forward in this fashion for at good dozen minutes, until the sound of running water flooded his eardrums.

He furrowed his brow. _How can water run at this time of year?_

He shook off his confusion and moved onward, still stalking forth. He slowed his movements to a standstill, moving behind an intricate tapestry of mahogany and tan branches, the thick lot of deadened shrubbery providing him ample cover.

Senzai peeked through the branches and saw Serori beside a small waterfall that fell into a fairly large lake that leaked into a brook, all twenty carcasses of the beasts they'd slain earlier beside him, eight cleaned out completely, save the thick white fur that kept the beast warm in these times of intense cold.

The general lowered his palms into the cold water and drew out a shimmering handful of water, the crystalline liquid running down his hands and forearms. He lifted his palms to his mouth and drank the frigid water, the warm crimson liquid of the slain beasts that clung to his chin and cheeks washed clear from his face as the mixture of blood and water spilled over the soft snow beneath Serori's knees.

"You can come out, Senzaimono."

Senzai's eyes went wide, as Serori simply continued to draw water and drink.

"It is of no use to hide, my _liege_. While you did," he paused to down more water, "Move quite stealthily in the way of sound, your power is not well concealed, I felt it all throughout the forest. It was so obvious that I could easily elude you, go retrieve our meal, and find this waterfall."

Senzai sighed deeply and pushed the branches aside, walking forth, revealing himself to Serori.

"Sit, my _king_," commanded Serori in a soft tone, as he continued to down the icy water. "Sit beside me." Senzai began walked over, the snow crunching beneath his bare feet and getting between his toes. "Oh, take these." He tossed Senzai his boots just as the King sat down.

Senzai looked at Serori in shock. "You knew I took my boots off?"

"My _liege_, that was quite clever on your part, but it is not wise to leave such a distinct trail of footprints, that makes it quite easy to trail you."

"Oh," said Senzai, lowering himself onto his knees beside Serori, placing the boots back onto his freezing feet. "So you were following me the whole time?"

"No, I stopped following you once my stomach started rumbling about five or so minutes ago." He motioned to the water. "Drink."

Senzai shrugged and dipped his hands in the water, but immediately drew it back with a yelp. "That water's cold!"

Serori chuckled, gulping down another handful. "Such spicy innards do these beasts have… Only the coldest of waters quenches the thirst it causes." He shrugged. "For me at least."

"But I don't understand… How can this water be flowing?"

Serori rose from his kneeling position and dusted the snow off of his knees, standing erect. And almost as suddenly as he stood erect, the water ran cold, the liquid stiffening until it was rock hard, solid ice,

Senzai furrowed his brow. "What the…"

"Eat as much as you need to, _King_ Senzaimono." Serori said, gesturing to the carcasses. "Leave what you do not eat here, for the commoner Saiyajins." He turned and walked off, then leapt into the sky, flying off in the direction of the mountain palace of the Saiyajins.

Senzai only looked on, utterly puzzled. There was much for him to learn from Serori before the General of the Saiyajin Race would truly accept him as king.

* * *

No battle scenes at all... Nooo! 

Serori: Stop being so dramatic, Golden-sama! I think it a fairly good chapter, although you made me seem like an old monk training his pupil... And what is up with this whole waterfall thing? Bah...I suppose I'll let this one go...

Senzai: Okay. This is getting stupid. I'm going after the evil mackarel, once and for all. Who's with me? Anyone? Am I alone here... Golden-sama!

Hmm... Perhaps... "The Legend Of The Evil Mackarel!" Nah... Comedy, although I love to read it, just isn't my thing... but, perhaps if I was persuaded to do it... Hmm...

Serori: You have way too much free time on these weekends... Ja ne readers...


	14. Vejita and Torrac: The 'Sons' of Legends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

Its been... hmm...two weeks since I updated this... that's no good... but what can I do? Well, onward!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"A child with no parents is a lost soul in dire need of love and attention, not disdain and neglect. One treated with kindness and compassion will flourish, and one treated with cruelty and coldness will flounder, such is the way of man." - King Golden

* * *

Vejita and Torrac: The 'Sons' of Legends 

The dull yellow illumination forged by the fading, slowly dimming overhead light bulb barely lent light to the three figures within the shamble of a room, the linoleum walls chipped and cracking, and the floor coated with a thick layer of greenish-black grime.

Two of the three figures garbed in a soldier's uniform stood before the third, who sat captive, chains of durable metals wrapped tightly about him, bloodied cuts and swollen bruises littered about his form.

The captive's two obsidian orbs glared angrily at the two men before him, a fierce rage bubbling within his gut, a fury deeper than any that ever surged through him beforehand.

"Vejita, is it?" Questioned the soldier garbed in a uniform colored by a deep olive green and a rich burgundy, keeping himself eye level with his captive. "Are you any relation to the Saiyajin King? The one they call Vegeta?"

Vejita narrowed his eyes further, his tail swaying lightly behind him, the fur bristling.

"Speak Saiyajin," snapped the soldier dressed in a light lime green, and a bright crimson red uniform. "The Lieutenant General and I haven't time for your games!"

"Quiet," commanded the Lieutenant General. "He will speak, have patience soldier."

The soldier grunted his disapproval, but nodded his acknowledgement. "Yes Lieutenant General Nomel, sir."

Nomel took no notice, as his cobalt blue, beady little eyes focused intently on the jet black eyes of the captive, hoping to elicit an answer.

Vejita shook his head after a long while, the fire in his eyes burning bright.

"No?" Nomel shrugged. "I suppose that is of no importance. What do you know of the fabled Saiyajin transformation?"

A long, rather deep sigh escaped Vejita's form, his visage set in a dark scowl.

"You stupid monkey," spat the soldier. "Don't you know anything? Talk you ignorant chimp, talk!"

"That's enough!" Shouted Nomel, turning to face his underling. "I said quiet, that's an order!" The soldier gave no response. "Good. Now Vejita… do you know anything at all about the gigantic ape?"

The Saiyajin kept his mouth shut tight, his scowl darkening.

"Look, all we want are some answer—"

"He an idiot," said Vejita, looking to the soldier, keeping that harsh glare. "If he insult again… I kill."

Nomel sighed. "Vejita, just answer my quest—"

"Kill me? Why you stupid little monkey!" Cried the soldier as he swung his fist, brining it forcibly across the Saiyajin's face, drawing yet more blood, and forcing Vejita's body to tilt over in a slumped fashion.

Vejita sat slumped over, leaning to the side for a moment, perfectly still.

"You idiot," yelled Nomel, standing to face the soldier, against whom Nomel stood at least three inches taller. "Do you have any iota of sense in you at al—"

A thick, animalistic roar filled the air, drowning out the sound of Nomel's rant. The two soldiers turned to face Vejita, who sat in the chair, his form thinly veiled by a golden flame, his onyx black mane flickering between its natural color, and the most brilliant shade of gold.

Nomel's eyes widened just as Vejita's ebony orbs lightened into a luminous turquoise, his muscles swelling with newfound strength. With a swift motion, Vejita shattered his chains, the links flying all about, a choice link shattering the light, the room falling into darkness.

The intense light Vejita's body emanated forced the walls of blackness apart, his form warped into a super state. An angry growl tore itself from the enhanced Saiyajin's throat as his aura died away, sheltering his form under a shroud of darkness.

Cries of intense agony and pain tore through the room, the sound of blood splattering barely heard as Vejita laid waste to his captors. With a great crashing sound, the golden fire flared up again, and a its light gave a glimpse of two bloodied, battered warriors laid out atop the grimy, and now bloody floor.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

As the last vestiges of brilliant sunlight began to fade, dark, purple clouds began their slow voyage along the sky, shielding the world below from the just emerging full moon, protecting the world yet again from the soft light of that luminous, milky white orb.

Two stood before a crackling blaze, the dancing flames of red intertwined with yellow and orange slowly eating away at the winter hardened wood that'd given them life, darkening the brown bark into a burnt black. A small column of thick, smoky black clouds rose from the tall flame, the smoke reaching the amethyst clouds of the heavens.

The blaze had been centered in an expanse of hardened brown soil, untouched by the constant snowfall, leaving ample room for such a blaze to exist without worry of becoming extinguished through coming in contact with snow.

The smaller of the two smiled at his 'father'. "It was lucky that we found those leftover oubirac… right Chisha?"

Chisha nodded. "Yeah…" It amazed Chisha how quickly Torrac's vocabulary had expanded, it had only been a few days since that night they'd found him. "Where did you put them Torrac?"

"Over there," said Torrac, pointing to a pile of fresh carcasses, the raw smell of warm blood rushing up their nostrils. "I left them close to the fire so we wouldn't have to drag them far."

"Right," said Chisha with a nod. He moved closer to the pile and lifted up six oubirac carcasses, leaving the other ten in the soft snow. Setting them down right beside the fire, he set his fingers into one of the dead beasts' sides, and tore it open, the soft, pinkish red innards leaking yet more blood. "C'mon Torrac… We can't let this food go to waste."

Torrac nodded and moved beside his 'father', tearing the oubirac fur open and pulling the soft meat from within out into the frigid air, quickly setting his teeth into the raw pink mass, warm blood running down his chin as he chewed and swallowed the oubirac meat.

As Chisha swallowed yet more, two brilliantly glowing white objects caught his eye. His head immediately snapped up and he turned his full attention to the flaming white that soared across the sky.

Torrac noticed Chisha's reaction and looked up as well, seeing what the elder Saiyajin saw. "What is that?"

"They must be Saiyajin… The Tsufurujin know nothing of the hidden energy within their bodies," explained Chisha. Seemingly at that remark, the two lights began to lower and lower, until after a few moments of waiting, two figures touched down on the hard soil.

Chisha furrowed his brow at the newcomers. "Are you Saiyajin?"

The newcomer with a great widow's peak and hair resembling a stilled flame nodded, his companion only looking on in silence. "Why? Are you Tuffles?"

Chisha shook his head, unfurling his tail from about his waist. "A Saiyajin's blood runs too thickly in my veins to be tainted with Tsufurujin weakness."

The other newcomer, whose unruly ebony locks pointed outward in several directions, had his eyes on Torrac the entire time. "Hey Vegeta… Is it me, or does this kid remind you of someone?"

"What?" Asked Vegeta Jr., turning to face Torrac. "What the…" Vegeta studied the boy carefully, taking in his every feature. "Its you! Goku, he looks like you!"

"But how can that be?" Asked Goku Jr., befuddled by the situation.

Chisha looked Goku Jr. over. "Hmm… They do bear a sort of resemblance. But what sort of name is Goku for a Saiyajin?"

"My ancestor, Goku Senior, was really named Kakarot. But he got sent to another planet when he was a baby, and the people there renamed him Goku."

Chisha stared at Goku Jr. long and hard. "Why was he sent to that world?"

"Well, Planet Vegeta was involved in a mercenary business with an evil warlord named Frieza that enslaved the entire Saiyajin race," explained Vegeta Junior. "And as part of the deal the Saiyajin king Vegeta made with Frieza, all newborn, non-royal Saiyajin males were sent off world to clear planets of all life, making them ready for sale to other races."

"What? Who is this Frieza?" Asked Chisha, his brow furrowed. "What on Vegeta are you talking about?"

Goku Junior's eyes widened. "You don't know about Frieza? Then that must mean… when we wished for Vegeta to return the way it was before any other races touched down…"

"That planet Vegeta was revived in an age before the Pirate Trade was started!" Finished Vegeta Junior in sync with Goku Junior.

"What?" Chisha stood perplexed. "You two make no sense at all!"

"Why do I look like you?" Asked Torrac, directed at Goku Junior.

"What?" Goku asked, looking at Torrac. "Oh… Vegeta, you don't think that he's… That this kid is the clone of my ancestor… do you?"

"Its possible…" Said Vegeta, nodding. "But that leaves the question, where is my ancestor's clone?"

"Enough of this," shouted Chisha. "We'll let the king and the general deal with it."

"Who?" Asked Vegeta. "The Saiyajin royals?"

"Yes… Now follow me," commanded Chisha, setting his meal down as he began to walk, leading Torrac forward.

"I guess that makes sense," said Vegeta. "Let's go Goku." With that, the two Earthly Saiyajins followed behind Chisha and his 'son'.

* * *

And there you go. Hopefully it won't be another two weeks before I update again... lol, at any rate, thank you for reading, please review, and until next time, Golden out. 


	15. The Southern Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

I said I would try and avoid long pauses in writing this but uh… Hmm… Yeah, certain things—

Senzai: Laziness…

Shut up! Anyway… Yeah. Schoolwork and various other things have eaten away at free time… Curse you educational system and your constant free time consumption! Okay enough of that. On to Chapter 15!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"The quarrels of lovers are the renewal of love." Terence; comic & playwright of the Ancient Roman Empire

* * *

The Southern Kingdom

The youthful royal slumped down further in his throne, his rough fist pressed against his lightly tanned, soft cheek, propping his head up as a deep sigh passed his lips.

Serori looked to the king and simply shook his head, sighing a little himself. "Must you be so obstinate my king?"

"I don't see why we need to go…" Mumbled Senzai, keeping his gaze averted to the side.

"Senzai, although Saios is technically your subordinate, he is the second ranked Elite Royal Guard. It would not be wise to disregard his requests, unless you wish to face a rebellion of the some two million Saiyajins in the Southern Kingdom."

"It isn't Saios I'm worried about…" Muttered the king.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" Senzai looked up a little, meeting Serori's eyes. "I don't even get why's there's a South Kingdom anyway…"

"Well, when your grandfather's grandfather, Aomono the First assumed the throne, the Saiyajin race flourished. The population swelled, and soon enough, the Kingdom could no longer house all the Saiyajins. So in his wisdom, Aomono the First established a new kingdom far to the south of the original one. And knowing that one king could not successfully rule over two separate kingdoms, Aomono gave the South Kingdom to the first ranked Elite Royal Guard."

"But aren't you the first ranked Guard? Why aren't you down there ruling?"

"After doing it during your father's generation, I decided I wasn't cut out for it. So I handed the role down to the second ranked elite guard."

"What kind of Saiyajin doesn't want to rule?"

Serori shook his head a little and turned around, making his way towards the throne room's twin doors. "Well, let's get going Senzai. The faster we get there, the earlier we get back."

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Serori continued walking. "You better not ignore me Serori, I'm the king, you better start showing me the proper respect."

Serori halted, turning his head to look at Senzai. "Senzai, a title means nothing unless it is made to mean something. Your father, and most especially your grandfather, truly made the title of Saiyajin King mean something. As of now, your title is worthless, your medallion no more than a trinket. And until you do something of significance, they will remain that way."

After a short silence, Senzai lifted his cheek from his fist, resting both arms on the arms of his throne as he set his gaze on Serori. "You mean winning the war?"

"Perhaps, Senzaimono. But perhaps there is something more you need to do, even when we do defeat the Tsufurujin forces." With that, Serori walked onward, leaving the throne room.

Another deep sigh passed his lips as he leant back against the throne. "I hate when he doesn't give me direct answers…" He gripped the arms of the throne and pulled himself up, following Serori out of the room, and onward to the Southern Kingdom.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

A fierce, bitter cold breeze bit at his beaten form, forcing him out of his unconsciousness. He slowly turned his face to the side, the cold ground pressed against his cheek. He shivered a little wildly and lifted his face up, using his arm strength to push himself over onto his back.

His deep amethyst eyes stared up at the slowly lightening heavens, the brilliant sun lighting the farthest edges of the purple sky into swirling hues of bright pinks and oranges. He tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain course through his stomach, knocking him back onto the hard, frozen ground.

"Ah!" Cried the injured man, the impact of his head banging against the ground making the pain of his abdomen hurt worse. "Damned monkeys…" Muttered the beaten figure, lightly dusting off the fine white powder that had settled onto his brown coat.

Settling his head back down onto the frozen soil, he looked to the side, and took notice of his hovercraft. He howled in agony as needles of pain shot through his gut when he attempted to sit back up. He gritted his teeth with the strain, his bruised abdomen aching as he sat upright, fighting his way up to a standing position. With one last cry, the spikes of pain tearing through his flesh; he forced his arms up and pushed himself back to his feet. He groaned, his stomach aching with an intense pain.

_How could that one blow have hurt me so much…_Thought the Tuffles' General as he managed to move in a rather slow, ambling gait. He groaned a little louder as doubled over just a bit, that sharp pain coursing through him again. He put his hand to his stomach, rubbing his injury gingerly as he made his way over to his hovercraft.

_Maybe it has to do with that golden wind I saw…_ Reasoned the General to himself. _The same kind of golden Saiyajin took out Sloe… But golden Saiyajins don't exist! Do they?_

A howling gale of frigid air blasted the General and his surroundings, whipping the snow all about. Paramu shuddered hard, his teeth chattering as he drew his coat tighter about himself.

The gale relented, and the disrupted snow fell to the ground again, covering the frozen soil with a white blanket. Paramu still shook, his injured body not reacting well to the icy winds.

After a few moments more of walking, Paramu came up upon his hovercraft, opening the door and climbing in. And just as he shut the door behind him, the wind kicked up again.

_Thank the gods for these warm hovercrafts… _He sat down in the driver's seat, turning the craft back on. _And those Saiyajins better thank the gods for every day they live past today… Because there will be hell to pay for this indignity, golden Saiyajin or not!_

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

Four figures traversed a snowy expanse, their thick boots leaving deep imprints in the soft, fluffy white blanket. The figure in the lead seemed eldest, his thinning black mane attesting to that.

"So you're telling me that Torrac is your ancestor's reincarnation?" Asked the eldest.

The figure behind him, a wild mane of thick black locks atop his head, pushed back by a red headband. "Yeah, I guess you could put it that way."

"But why are you so sure that Torrac is the one?"

Goku Junior opened his mouth to answer, but found himself cut off by Torrac.

"Father… Trust them. Earth sounds like it is really far away… They wouldn't come so far if they weren't sure."

Chisha looked at Torrac. "How would you know?" The elder Saiyajin shook his head. "Why am I getting back into this? I said we'd let the king deal with it, and so we will."

The group fell silent, following Chisha along the snowed over path for a good while longer, until finally coming across an enormous mountain, an enormous door of gold decorated with intricate designs closing it's mouth off.

"At last, the palace," said Chisha, rapping his fist against the door.

"This is a palace?" Whispered Goku Junior to Vegeta.

"Shhh… Best not to insult them." Responded Vegeta Junior, also in a low tone. "Besides, this is Vegeta way before Frieza."

"Oh right, primitives."

"Yeah."

"What are you two talking about over there?" Asked Chisha, his gaze fixated on them.

The two partial Saiyajins shook their heads. "Nothing, just admiring the palace."

Chisha nodded. "It is a great work, isn't it?"

"Who goes there," rang out a husky voice from within the great mountain. "Make your business known or be killed!"

"Chisha," yelled Chisha. "I come with two outsiders and my protégé, Torrac!"

"The king is not in Chisha, nor is the Head Guard Serori. Both have just made out for the Southern Kingdom," bellowed the guard. "They won't be back for at least a day or so."

"We'll be on our way then!"

No response.

With a sigh, Chisha faced his companions. "Well, off we go to the Southern Kingdom."

"Why? Shouldn't we just wait?"

"No. Knowing the Head Guard, they'll be spending more than a day there. We'll most likely catch them just on the way there," answered Chisha. "And it is quite far, so I suggest we get going."

"More walking?" Goku sighed. "Can't we just fly?"

"No," snapped Chisha. "Do you know nothing of this world? We are at war, and our enemies have weapons that can detect our life energy. I was surprised when you two found us unscathed."

"Actually, we—" Goku started, only to have Vegeta cut him off.

"We only flew for a few yards, we didn't go far."

"Oh. That explains it. Oh well, let's get going." With that, Chisha started walking southward, Torrac right behind him.

When they were out of earshot, Goku turned to Vegeta. "Why'd you cut me off Vegeta?"

"Don't you get it? A Saiyajin would have us go back and finish the poor guy off. And I don't feel like killing anyone over some stupid war neither of us should be involved in."

"Oh… I guess you're right."

"Yeah, well, let's go before we lose sight of those guys."

"Right." The two partial Saiyajins took off running, tailing Chisha and his protégé.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

A throne sat atop a three-step staircase, the golden frame filled with brown fur acting as the cushion, emeralds littered about the chair's frame. A lone figure sat in the throne, his garb matching that of a Saiyajin royal, save the fact that it had no cape.

The figure rested his arms atop the arms of the chair, looking forward into the expanse of the dark cavern that the Saiyajin race had constructed as his throne room.

He struck a rough, tanned hand into his thick black mane that fell a little past his shoulders, but spiked outwards in almost all directions. He ran his hand through it, sighing a little as he pulled his hand free.

Just then, the twin door to his throne room flung open, and the brilliant sunshine that flooded the hallway leading to the room now filled the room, illuminating the once dark cavern.

In walked three figures, lead by the largest, his form rippling with muscle.

"King Senzai and Head Guard Serori have arrived, Lord Saios," stated the large figure in a gruff, heavy voice.

"Good. Leave us be Brokoli," responded the figure on the throne.

"Yes Lord Saios," answered the enormous figure, leaving the three royals alone in the throne room.

"_Lord _Saios?" Question Serori, cocking a brow. "Since when can an Elite Guard be regarded as Lord?"

"As the appointed royal of this land, I can tell our people to call me what I wish… so long as its not 'my king' or "your majesty'."

Serori looked unsatisfied, but relented. "Well, get on with it Saios, why are we here?"

"Well, I have two reasons. The first is largely more important than the second, but the second must be attended to nonetheless."

"Well get to it then, I want to go back to the North as soon as possible, its way too hot down here," complained Senzai, clearing sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Yes my _Lord_," muttered Saios. "Anyway… My peoples are growing restless Senzaimono. They want an end to this war, and they want an end to this Tuffle infestation."

"We're working on that Saios," Said Serori in an assuring tone. "And our plan will succeed in not only defeating the Tuffle forces, it will rid us of them forever."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. With these," Serori affirmed, lifting his tail up with his hand.

"Your tail? I don't understand."

"Surely you know of the Oozaru!"

"Fool! The Oozaru doesn't exist! For if it did, why haven't any of us transformed? It's been the full moon out for a little less than a half season."

Serori's eyes narrowed. "Saios, let's not forget our ranks now."

Saios sighed. "Forgive me Serori… But it sound preposterous, look at it from my perspective."

"Yes, well, believe in my word Saios. On the second to last day of the full moon we will strike. And we will end this war once and for all."

"If you believe so. So I should gather up my troops for that date?"

"Right. Have them ready the morning of that day, and we'll launch the assault that night."

Saios nodded, fully grasping the plan. He then set his beady ebony orbs on Senzai. "But now for that second matter I spoke of."

"But I'm not of age yet!" Shouted the king.

"I haven't said anything yet Senzaimono," said Saios.

"Oh… Right. Go on," mumbled Senzai, feeling a little foolish over his outburst.

"Yes, well, you are nearing the appropriate age where you must wed." He looked to Serori. "Its sixteen season-cycles, right?"

"Right," affirmed Serori. "The first day of the 16th season-cycle marks when the current king or even the prince must begin looking for a bride, with which he will conceive heirs."

"Do you memorize these things Serori?" Asked Senzai a little indignantly.

"I had to. It was part of the test on my becoming Head Elite Royal Guard," explained Serori.

Senzai merely grumbled something inaudible, crossing his arms over his chest.

Saios shook his head. "Anyway, I believe I've found the perfect bride for you."

Senzai's eyes widened. _Wait… He can't possibly mean…_

"Kale!" Cried Saios, "Come in here!"

After a few moments of silence, in walked a girl not much older than Senzai. Her hair, shortly cut, resembled her father's in color, a deep black that contrasted her fair skin. Her body from clavicle to foot lay well concealed within maroon spandex, black armor, black boots, and white gloves. Her well-defined arms stood out, as the arms of her body suit had been torn off.

Her face set in a deep scowl, she looked very displeased. "What is it father? I have better things to do."

Senzai's eyes remained wide. _Kale!_ S_aios must be insane! I'm not marrying her!_

Serori sighed a little. _Must you be so picky? The chance of you actually finding a woman that will want to conceive heirs for you is very slim._

Senzai looked to Serori with an angered countenance. _Hey! I resent that! Besides, I haven't reached 16 season-cycles yet... I've got a week before I'm old enough to get… married…_

_I know that Senzaimono, but this is an issue I'd rather have settled now. I know you. Before long, most likely in half a season-cycle or so, you'll be on this of your own accord. And since the war will be over shortly, I don't intend to deal with it then. I still remember that whole ordeal with your father… Trust me when I say the urge comes in at the most inopportune times._

_The urge?_

Serori gave a mental sigh, shaking his head. _I'll tell you about that later._

Senzai shrugged. _Whatever._

"Well?" It seemed that Saios had been talking the entire time they'd been sharing a mental conversation. "Are you two listening to me at all?"

"Of course we are Saios," responded Serori. _Best not to upset him Senzai. The Saiyajins of the South Kingdom are more loyal to him than a fledgling king. We don't want an entire kingdom of our own peoples to wage war against us over something so trivial. _

_Yeah, yeah, I know the lesson. Infighting leads to destruction. _"But Saios… Kale doesn't exactly strike me as… queen material."

Saios cocked a brow. "And why is that?"

"He has a point, I'm no queen father," snapped Kale. "I'm a warrior. A warrior hasn't time to baby-sit a brat."

"What!" Senzai roared indignantly. "I'm no brat! You better show your king some respect!"

"I'll show my king respect when I see him," Kale retorted coolly. "And you certainly aren't it."

"Oh? You think you could be king, _girl_?"

"My gender makes no difference. I am a better warrior, and am a better Saiyajin than you are, Senzaimono."

"I'd like to see you prove that, you arrogant little girl!"

"Actually, I'm one season-cycle older than you." She grinned cockily. "And if you were talking about height, I'm taller than you too."

"That's it! I'm going to shut you up Kale!"

"As if you could…"

Senzai growled and leapt at her, his aura exploding about him. Kale scowled darkly and knocked his fist away with her forearm. Kale quickly reared her left leg back and swung it forward hard, slamming her leg into Senzai's chest.

The boy king grunted as he fell backward a little. Staggered, Senzai found himself too slow to dodge the swift kick that was buried into his abdomen.

He buckled and wildly swung his fist, bringing it forcefully across her face. The power behind that blow lifted Kale's whole form up and sent it backwards; sending her sprawling, blood trickling down her nostril.

Senzai growled, menacingly walking over to the fallen girl.

"Now admit that I'm better and I'll stop pounding you Kale."

Kale scowled and swung her legs, sweeping Senzai off his feet. She sprang up just as Senzai's back struck the floor.

"I would, just to make you stop," Kale said, wiping the blood from her nose. "But I enjoy seeing you embarrass yourself. Besides, admitting to that would be a lie, and I'm no liar."

Senzai growled and leapt up, rushing at Kale, the two Saiyajins resuming their battle.

_Arrogant little girl you've raised Saios._ Said Serori with a mental chuckle, communicating with Saios.

_I know… But with my blood and her mother's blood running so thickly in her veins… Could we have expected any different?_

_I suppose you have a point. And you were right. She suits our king well._

_Yes… She is his utter opposite in a sense. _

_I don't know about utter opposite… _

_Sure they are Serori. Senzai's a pampered brat who has his moments where he seems to be mature; Kale is a mature, quick-witted girl that can be bratty._

_I see your point… But we will have to see how their relationship develops._

_Right. Well, let's get back to the fight._

With that, they ended their conversation, turning their attention back to the battle.

And at that exact moment, Kale leapt up and slammed her palm Senzai's face, knocking him backward, sending him skidding across the hard floor.

Senzai laid there for but a moment, then sprang up, the two engaging in battle yet again.

Serori sighed. "If this is any example of how it's going to be, we're going to be in for one hell of a ride."

"I wonder if it's too late to say I was wrong about them…" Mumbled Saios. At that, the two Elite guards chuckled, watching their young wards do battle.

* * *

Senzai: And now all of you are acquainted with of the bane of my existence… btw, that quote in the beginning HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING...

lol stop being so dramatic, it isn't that bad.

Senzai: Of course you don't think so…You haven't known her as long as I have... thirteen long, terrible years...

Yup, and you'll be 16 in a week. But Kale's already 17...

Senzai: Yeah, wow, she's a whole lot older...

Well, in any case, thanks for reading, please review, and until next time, Golden out.


	16. Diabolical Plans: The Saiyajin Must Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

War's on the horizon... The final conflict between the Tuffles and the Saiyajins is fast approaching.

Senzai: Yup... And I'm gonna come out on top, like I always do.

Well, we'll see.

Senzai: Hey! What do you mean by that? Are you saying that I'm going to lose?

No more delaying... Onto the sixteenth chapter!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"Absolute virtue is as sure to kill a man as absolute vice, let alone the dullness and pomposities of it." - Samuel Beckett

* * *

Diabolical Plans: The Saiyajin Must Fall

Golden rays of light illuminated the dark world, the shadows of night slowly fading away as day broke. The sun slowly lifted itself above the clouds, taking its rightful place above the world, shining gloriously upon the snow coated world below.

A vast, snowy expanse bathed in the radiance of the rising sun, the sun's golden rays reflecting off the white blanket, giving the expanse its own golden glow. A sole, tailed figure traversed said expanse, his eyes glued to the ground, and his right forearm affront his brow, shielding his eyes from the brilliance of the sun.

"How dare he," muttered the figure to himself, his voice the only sound aside the crunching of the snow beneath his heavy, woolen boots. "Choose that loser over his own flesh and blood… He's lost his pride, the stupid idiot."

A soft breeze blew through the plain, bringing a frigid current of air as it passed through. The figure paused but for a moment and clutched his woolen cloak tighter, the brisk morning air sending shivers down his spine.

Shaking the cold off, the figure resumed walking. "Throws me out of my house… Stupid old man… I'll make him pay, if it's the last thing I do." As those words left his lips, a great calm befell the world, and all grew silent again, save the soft crunching of the snow.

Without warning, a primal battle cry sounded, shattering the silence. Pained, animal-sounding screams filled the air, drowning out the battle cry. The sounds of commotion slowly died away, and the warm scent of blood filled the air.

He paused, sniffing the air, letting the smell fill his nostrils. He slowly unfurled his tail from around his waist, the fur bristling as it swished behind him. He lowered himself closer to the ground, his stance easily resembling that of a monkey. And without any hesitation he lunged forward, breaking into a run.

After but a few moments of dashing he came upon a small thicket of trees, the smell of blood flowing heavily from deep within. The tailed one slowed his progress, walking forth into the wood as silently as he could manage.

The snow barely crunched beneath his boots as he sneaked forth, his tail stilled as he went deeper into the wood. His head snapped to the left when his sensitive hearing caught the nearly inaudible sound of chewing. He sniffed the air once more, but the smell of blood clogged his nostrils too thoroughly for him to smell anything else.

He snaked forth, following the light sound until he came to a clearing encircled by trees. Keeping himself pressed to a tree, he peeked his head into the clearing ever so slightly, and beheld a boy feasting upon the carcasses of several beasts, his form coated in the beasts' blood.

The boy tore open one of the slain beasts and thrust his hand into it, and pulled out raw flesh, the warm, crimson fluid oozing out as he sank his teeth into it, tearing it apart with his sharp teeth.

The Saiyajin licked his dry, cracked lips, saliva running down the sides of his mouth. Forgetting the hunting tactics his father taught him, he rushed into the clearing, the snow crunching loudly beneath his boots.

The boy leapt up, spinning round to face the Saiyajin. The boy's obsidian orbs, cold and unforgiving, stared at this intruder, his tail bristling behind him.

The Saiyajin turned his gaze to the carcasses, not really minding the boy.

The boy followed the intruder's gaze to his kill and his tail began to swish from side to side behind him, the fur bristling quite noticeably. A deep, low growl escaped his throat as he lowered his stance into that of a monkey's.

The intruder scowled and mimicked the boy, although his tail swished quite a bit faster. With a battle cry, the intruder lunged at the boy, fangs bared.

The boy roared his own war cry and dove at his enemy, latching onto the Saiyajin's arms, grappling with the larger figure. The Saiyajin growled and quickly spun, flinging the smaller warrior across the clearing and into a tree.

He collided with the tree quite hard, crashing with a loud thud. He slow slid to the snowy ground, the sown soft crunching beneath him. He shook his head, clearing it of the haziness caused by the blow. He gritted his teeth, growling as he pulled himself to his feet.

The larger Saiyajin had turned his back to the boy, walking towards the slain beasts. He started to reach down towards the carcasses, when his ears caught the sound of snow crunching. Reacting quickly, he spun round just in time to catch a heavy sack of knuckles with his face.

The force of the blow lifted him up off the ground, sending him flying across the clearing, stopping just short of the trees. He looked up and quickly rolled to the side, narrowly dodging a boot, the boot slamming into the ground quite hard, sending the layer of snow upward.

The large Saiyajin sprung to his feet and swung his fist, driving his knuckles into the boy's gut, forcing him to double over as he slammed his knee into the boy's face, knocking him back. The larger one quickly spun, swinging his leg as he went round, the heel of his boot colliding with the boy's face, knocking the younger Saiyajin down.

The older Saiyajin aimed his fist at the young one's body, and slowly but surely, white particles of light began to gather around it, collecting into a dense aura about his fist. With a low growl, he slowly opened his fist, and the aura centered itself affront his opened palm, becoming a sphere of light.

"Retasu will not lose again," declared the Saiyajin as he fired the blast, the white sphere striking the boy hard, and exploding on contact, sending a mound of snow up into the air.

The snowy dust cloud began to settle, revealing the scorched landscape— but no body. Retasu's eyes went wide. "Where'd that runt go!"

A booming cry answered him as the sun's golden glow seemed to intensify, a great shadow among the light falling fast.

Retasu looked up, just as a massive sphere of golden light slammed into his face, erupting on contact, engulfing the entire area in a sea of light.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

A great force flung twin glass doors open, the two doors slamming into the walls hard and shattering. Into the room walked a fairly large figure, his deep, amethyst eyes blazing with rage.

He approached a young woman behind a metal desk, and slammed his hand down onto the metal quite hard. The woman nearly fell out of her chair, the loud noise jarring her out of her daze.

Straightening herself out, she looked up and saw the snow covered general. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I demand to see Warui!" Roared an indignant Paramu. "Now!"

The young woman behind the desk cringed, her glasses slipping down her nose. She crinkled her nose slightly, pushing them back up. "Would you refrain from yelling please? My ears are quite sensitive."

"Did you not hear me woman?"

"Of course I did, I just told you my ears are sensitive."

Paramu's lips parted in an ugly snarl. "Just do your damn job and tell Warui that I'm here!"

"Sheesh, no need to get all angry with me, " she muttered as she pressed a small red button on a machine sitting on her desk. "Mr. President, General Paramu is here, he says he has to see you immediately."

"I told you woman, I'm not to be disturbed! I'm in a very important meeting!" Responded Warui throw the intercom system. "Tell him to leave, I haven't the time to deal with him now."

Paramu growled and grabbed the intercom machine, the power cord snapping as Paramu flung it across the room, watching it crash into the wall, transistors and the like flying out of it as the machine broke apart.

"Hey, you're going to have to pay for that!" Paying her no heed, Paramu strode forth, walking up to twin doors of mahogany. "Hey, you can't go in there!"

Paramu shoved the doors with all his might, the wooden doors flying open, revealing a darkened room, the lights off and the hangings draped across the window, shutting out all light save a small lamp atop Warui's desk.

Three figures sat alone in that darkness, one standing near the window, one seated in a velvet chair behind the desk, and the third affront the desk in a wooden chair.

The figure behind the desk snorted indignantly, a thick cigar between his lips. "Shut those doors you fool, I won't have the world in my business."

With brow raised, Paramu shut the door behind him, his intrigue pushing his anger aside somewhat.

"I didn't intend for you to know, but since you're here I might as well," reasoned Warui.

"No! He might jeopardize everything!" Cried the one seated affront Warui's desk. "He's too incompetent!"

"I agree with him…" Said the figure by the window. "That bumbling idiot can't even put down a hoard of barbarians."

Paramu shook with rage; his vision a little clouded with anger, but contained himself, keeping his distance from the three men. "Warui! I demand that you declare all out war on the Saiyajin race… Its time to put an end to their infestation permanently!"

"Fool, that is what this entire meeting is about," snapped Warui. He sighed, and then pointed to the chair beside the man affront his desk. "Sit Paramu."

"I prefer to stand, Warui."

"Whatever," said Warui, shrugging it off. He motioned to the small man affront his desk. "This is Head Scientist Meoln Emil."

"Meoln's a funny name…" Muttered Meoln.

Warui sighed. "Don't mind him… He can be a little absentminded. Anyway, that fellow over there is—"

"Don't introduce me, Warui," barked the figure beside the window. "But if you must call me something, you may refer to me as Shadow."

"Shadow? What kind of a name is that?" Wondered Meoln aloud.

"Idiot, just tell that moron there what this is all about," snapped Shadow.

Meoln turned to face Paramu, running a hand through his wild and unkempt mane of yellowish green locks, and grinned broadly. "I don't like to brag, but uh… My plan is going to wipe the Saiyajins out, once and for all!"

"Maybe then you can comb that raggedy mess you call hair," commented Paramu, "And go outside for some sun… Or is your face naturally that shade of white?"

"I don't really know…" Wondered Meoln aloud, tracing his long, whitened finger along his pale face. "I haven't seen daylight in years… It would be nice."

Paramu gave him an odd stare, but quickly shook it off. "Well, what is this plan of yours?"

"Oh… What?"

"Your plan to wipe out the Saiyajin!"

"Oh yeah, yeah, uh, I'd almost forgot," Meoln said, smiling sheepishly. "You see, a Saiyajin's genetic code is 99.1 percent similar to our own—"

"What's the one percent difference?"

"Well, you see, that's the whole thing. And actually, its 0.9 percent different, not one."

"Yeah, well, what's your point?"

"Anyway…" Meoln furrowed his brow, seemingly confused. "What was I talking about again?"

"How we're going to wipe out the Saiyajin you idiot!"

"Oh…" He squinted his eyes. "Who are you?"

Paramu sighed. "I'm General Paramu Geretsu. Now will you please get back to what you were saying?"

"And what was I saying… exactly?"

Paramu growled, obviously frustrated. "How to obliterate the Saiyajins!"

"Oh! Right!" Meoln nodded. "You see, a Saiyajin's genetic code is 99.1 percent similar to our own—"

"You said that already!" Exclaimed Paramu.

"Stop interrupting him you imbecile! The more you talk, the longer it will take this fool to recollect what he was talking about," said Shadow.

Everyone grew quiet, waiting for Meoln to speak.

"Well? Say something you moron!" Shouted Warui.

"You see, a Saiyajin's genetic code is 99.1 percent similar to our own, the only genetic differences lying in that tail of theirs. Well, taking that into account, shouldn't poisons that kill us also kill them too? That's what we thought, and we tested it out on several captured Saiyajins. Unfortunately, we miscalculated, and that 0.9 percent difference lies in more than the tail. Their entire immune system differs from our own… and the poisons only made them stronger in every aspect… even in mental capacity."

"So you created some sort of super Saiyajins?"

"Well, in a way… But not quite. You see, although they became faster, stronger, and smarter, the poisons also negatively affected them as well. Their bodies began to age rapidly, deteriorating and breaking down. Within a matter of hours, their bones disintegrated into dust, and their innards melted into a strange black fluid. All that remained were their skins, which had become withered to the point where every inch of it was wrinkled very heavily."

Paramu stood silent for but a moment, then looked Meoln in the eyes, his purple eyes meeting Meoln's jade orbs. "You want to unleash that super poison upon the world… But what of the Tuffles? Won't we die too?"

"No, mixing all of the poisons neutralized the elements that made them lethal to a Tuffle. But, the mixture also neutralized the elements that made the poisons harmless to a Saiyajin. And we heated the poison from its liquid form into a gas, and found that in vapor form, the poison acts faster, killing the Saiyajin within mere minutes."

"But that sounds to me like a double edged sword… If it kills them faster, won't they become ridiculously powerful?"

"Yes… But only for a few minutes."

"Even so! What do you propose to do about the super monkeys," He trailed off, thinking to himself. "Wait a minute. You said you tested the poison out on a few Saiyajins? Is it possible that one of them got free?"

Meoln nodded. "One did escape… But we managed to capture him. However, the poison flowing in his veins is one of the weaker formulas, it'll take a few weeks for it to kill him."

"But it still gave him super abilities?"

"Right. Although it was a weak formula, it still induced a state of super strength, super speed, and super intelligence… Well, super intelligence for a Saiyajin anyway."

"Is it possible… That said escapee… Had enough power to level a city?"

"I suppose. But he'd have to be enormous to unleash the power properly. Why?"

"I think… That escapee leveled North City."

"Bravo!" Shouted Warui, clapping his hands. "It seems I might have misjudged you Paramu," said Warui mockingly, "I didn't expect that you'd catch that."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, we wanted to test the actual power of a poisoned Saiyajin… And North City just happened to be nearest to the research facility," explained Warui.

"You mean… You killed innocent people!"

"No… An enormous ape killed innocent people. And thankfully, your nephew captured him for us. He should be back at East City base, if that little idiot didn't foul things up."

Paramu's eyes went wide. "That monkey that attacked Nomel… That was the—"

"Yes, it was. But onto more important matters… Shadow, if you'd like to fill him in."

Keeping his back to the three Tuffle men, Shadow spoke. "The Saiyajin plan to strike in ten days, the second to last day of the full moon cycle. Once their entire army is assembled, we can set the plague upon them, and watch them writhe in agony as they are at last exterminated."

Paramu's indignation over Warui's destruction of North City subsided as curiosity took hold. "How do you know this?"

Shadow slowly turned his head, focusing his beady obsidian orbs on Paramu as a thickly furred black tail unfurled from about his waist. "Believe me, _Tuffle_. I know."

* * *

Senzai: Oh man… Am I going to die? 

C'mon Senzai! Its a story about war, somebody has to die. Its just the way things are.

Senzai: Is it me?

Well, in any event, thanks for reading, and all reviews are appreciated. **_Runs off, leaving Senzai behind_**

Senzai: Hey! Don't run off and ignore me! I asked you a question! Come back here! **_Chases Golden with the gold pen_**


	17. Brotherly Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

Senzai: Thanks for noticing LT… Why wasn't I in the last chapter!

Because your chapters… notice the plural… Are coming. As we start to near the end of my first major fan fic, you will have longer scenes, and will wind up in every single chapter…

Senzai: Oh… Hooray!

Well, anyway… onto the seventeenth chapter!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"The spirit of brotherhood recognizes of necessity both the need of self-help and also the need of helping others in the only way which every ultimately does great god, that is, of helping them to help themselves." – Theodore Roosevelt

* * *

Brotherly Bonds

A grand arena housed a multitude of persons, seated around a grassy infield. Golden rays of sunlight flooded the grassy field, leaving the stands largely in shadow. A sixty foot wide brown stand with a mahogany podium sat centered on the field, slowly being approached by five men.

The five walked in formation with two up front, one in the middle, and two bringing up the rear. The first two made their way up the steps of the stand, and stopped to the right side of the podium. The figure in the middle followed, stopping behind the podium, while the other two took their place to the podium's left.

The figure at the podium took hold of the microphone, and spoke into it. "Good morning, my fellow Tuffles. I am your president, Appuru Warui." The crowd made a sort of grunting acknowledgement. "Today, I have come to tell you all of news that will radically alter the state of your world and mine."

_**---------------Scene Change---------------**_

He sat alone inside a darkened room, the heavy curtains drawn over the windows. The dull light of a dying lamp faintly illuminated the dark room, the light hitting the figure and his bed, casting shadows upon the walls. The flickering light made the shadows fade and take shape over and over, as if they were slowly losing their grip on reality.

He held two marbles in his hand, a black marble and an amethyst marble, clenching them within his palm. A soft sigh passed his lips as he slowly shut his eyes, leaning back against the mahogany headboard of his bed.

_Blackthorn was right… How could I have been so blind! _He roared mentally. _Warui's nothing more than filth with nice clothes… But I couldn't see that… Blackthorn told me in so many ways that Warui was a fiend… But I chose to ignore him… To follow the very path he warned me against… Why did I not trust in the one man who'd always looked out for me? How could I have mistrusted my brother…_

"Its not easy, is it Paramu?"

His eyes popped open as he leant forward, sitting upright. "Who's there?"

A light chuckle, then, "Someone you needed to see." Silence, then, "Little brother."

_**---------------Scene Change---------------**_

A cluster of tailed figures walked along a wide river, a vast forest on either side of it. The waters calmly flowed forth beside them, the group following the path in which the water flowed.

"How much farther?" Asked Goku Jr., beads of sweat trickling down his form.

"Not much farther. We covered most of the ground much quicker than I thought we would," responded Chisha, keeping his gaze forward.

"Good… Because I'm am really tired of all this walking." He took a look around, examining the greenness of his surroundings. "We've been walking too long… Because I could have sworn that the trees were dead and snow was everywhere…"

Chisha shook his head. "You are not dreaming. There is a difference in seasons between the North Kingdom and the South Kingdom. If the North is in cold season, the South is in hot season, and if the North is in wet season, the South is in dry season."

Vegeta quickly made the parallels in his head. _Winter, summer, spring, and fall…_ He nodded. "So we're in the South Kingdom right now?"

Chisha nodded. "And we aren't too far from the Southern palace."

"What happens when we get there?"

"The king will examine you both and decide your class. Most likely, you'll both wind up as either second or third class." He turned and looked at them. "Which reminds me… Are you two related?"

Vegeta Jr. shook his head. "No. We met through our parents."

"Oh… An alliance of families, I see. I take it your parents knew nothing of their class either."

"No… Our world is far different from yours. On our world, classes are decided on wealth… and I am of the high class, and he," he said, jerking his thumb in the direction of Goku Jr., "is of the lower class."

"I see… Here, classes are decided on power. The strongest rules, and everyone else falls in place behind him."

"So what class are you?"

"I am First Class Elite, Chisha, second ranked of the First Class."

"Second? Who is the first?"

"The Southern lord's son. He and I do not interact much, as I have only met him once. Nor do I intend on meeting him again."

"Oh," remarked Vegeta Jr. "So… Do you have any children?"

"No," he answered curtly.

Vegeta Jr. took a step back, slowing his walk. _Perhaps not the right question to ask…_

"Hey, it's a simple question, no need to get all snippy," snapped Goku Jr.

Chisha looked back, his eyes fixated on Goku Jr. "What did you say?"

Vegeta Jr. clamped his hand down over Goku Junior's mouth. "He didn't say anything."

Chisha nodded, returning his gaze frontward. "Right."

Goku Jr. growled a little, only to receive a glare from Vegeta Jr. Goku crossed his arms over his chest in reluctant understanding, his eyes narrowed. Vegeta sighed in relief, and the two fell back a bit, letting Chisha and his protégé have a bit of a gap on them.

Torrac sighed a little, his brown tail swishing from side to side behind him.

"What's the matter Torrac?" Chisha asked, looking to his protégé. "Hungry?"

"No," he said rather curtly, looking down into the shimmering blue waters. Chisha shrugged, turning his gaze back forward. "Retasu didn't deserve that…"

"What?" Asked Chisha, looking to Torrac again. "What did you say?"

He shook his head. "Nothing… Just watching the fish."

"Why do you think that boy?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

"Boy, a Saiyajin's hearing can pick up a oubirac grazing a quarter of a mile away. You can't expect me to not have heard what you said."

Torrac sighed a little, looking to his 'father.' "I just think you were too harsh on Retasu… He is your son after all."

Chisha stared amazedly. _This boy progresses so swiftly… I remember when he could barely form words… _"While that may be true, he was a menace to your well being. Saiyajins should share a brotherhood… Not some idiotic rivalry amongst themselves. We must focus on the destruction on the Tsufuru-jin."

"But don't you think what you did will only widen the gap between me and him?"

Chisha shook his head gently, then looked forward. "The hardest decision of a parent is to let their child go. And for Retasu, that time had long come and gone. He reached 16 season-cycles nearly a whole season ago… Sixteen times he'd seen the dry season, wet season, the hot season, and the cold season. It had long been time for me to let him go, to let him pave his own path. That incident just happened to be the easiest way for me to do that."

Torrac stayed silent for a few moments, then looked at Chisha with a doleful gaze. "Does that mean… That you have to kick me out one day?"

Chisha continued to look forward. "I hope that you will know when it is time for you to leave me, and forge your own path from the one I've started you on."

Torrac nodded a little, returning his gaze to the water. "I just wonder how he's doing…"

_You are not alone in that…_Thought Chisha to himself.

_**---------------Scene Change---------------**_

Dust clouds slowly parted, revealing a bursting golden flame housing a gold-haired figure. Partially hunched over, he stood with his open palm facing the cratered ground, breathing in ragged breaths.

He slowly erected himself, closing his hand into a fist. The aura slowly faded, and the luminescence of his mane died a bit, resembling a brilliant yellow more than actual gold.

"I will not fall twice!" Roared a voice, and a fist slammed into the gold-haired Saiyajin, sending him flying into a tree.

Retasu landed on the spot the other Saiyajin had previously been standing, touching down gently. He stood with fists clenched and gritted teeth, his pupils glazed over by a dull emerald color.

"I fell once to a pauper…" He managed, his form trembling with a fierce rage. "And I was punished…" Deep, throaty growls tore themselves from his throat as a faint white aura forged itself about him, his hair billowing upwards in an ethereal draft. "But I tell you this fool… Retasu will not fall again!"

He threw his head back and cried out, the white aura erupting about him, concealing the entire world beneath a veil of white light.

Within a few, lingering moments, the light began to fade, revealing a different, transformed Retasu. His normally wild, unkempt hair now stood completely erect, with the faintest streaks of gold running through his dark mane. Golden bolts erratically surged through his white aura, his form slightly more muscular.

The Saiyajin opposite him looked on with disinterest, his mouth parted in an ugly snarl. A low growl escaped his throat, his tail bristling and swishing behind him. He stared Retasu down for a moment longer, until his hair slowly darkened, the gold leaving him completely.

Retasu tilted his head to the side, staring at the Saiyajin in confusion. "Do you give?"

The Saiyajin continued to stare him down. "Vejita will not fight you."

Retasu's confusion faded, replaced by fury. "What? Are you serious! You can't trick me so easily fool, you were ready to kill me a moment ago!"

Vejita snorted. "You don't smell like them… The ones that tried to kill Vejita."

Retasu's form lost all tension, and his aura dulled. "The Tsufuru-jin? You thought I was Tsufuru-jin?"

"Vejita's mind was clouded… All Vejita saw was hate."

"And what's made you change that? My smell?" He growled, his aura brightening again.

Vejita nodded. "You reek of hated… And Vejita knows hatred well. And anything doubled is greater than anything alone."

Retasu's aura dissipated completely, the golden streaks leaving his hair. "You mean… You want an alliance?"

"Vejita wants to kill the source of hatred… And Vejita cannot destroy them alone, because they have too many."

"You want to kill the Tsufuru-jin?"

"By any means necessary."

Retasu nodded slowly and reached his arm out. Vejita nodded and took hold of Retasu's forearm, Retasu taking hold of Vejita's.

"By any means necessary."

_**---------------Scene Change---------------**_

"We are on the brink of total war with the Saiyan race, and the survival of our race depends wholly on victory in the coming battle. It is our last stand, the last mounted effort against the Saiyan menace."

The crowd looked noticeably more interested, on the edges of their seats. A few had even moved down in the stands in order to better hear Warui.

"And we have the power to completely and utterly destroy the Saiyan…a power so unique and devastating that we too fear its malignant, destructive capabilities. But our fear is minimal, as we have found a way to control its deadly strength." He paused, clearing his throat. "But in order to implement this super weapon, I must have complete and absolute control of every aspect of Tuffle society."

The crowd reacted indignantly, screaming out its opposition to Warui's idea.

"People, please listen to reason. Don't be foolish in such a crucial time in our lives. If you refuse to allot me total power, our efforts may fail and imminent doom is assured us." The crowd settled a little, but still noticeably irked by his request. "You see, through secret intelligence, I know now that the Saiyajin plan to mount an end all attack, and wipe us out at night, when we slept."

Shock overtook anger as a unison gasp escaped the crowd. "Yes… It caught me off guard as well… I did not think that the monkeys were cunning enough to plan such an action. But it is rather faulty, and we have devised a super biochemical weapon specifically designed to destroy a Saiyan from his innards to his out. We plan to release the virus on the very night they planned to obliterate us."

"Then why do you need absolute control!" Cried out one rowdy crowd member, and his sentiment was widespread.

"Because my people, if we have incompetents running the military that night, the plan may go awry. And unfortunately, I must say that our beloved military leader, General Paramu, has lost himself to incompetence. It was a grave error on his part that led to the destruction of North City, as he failed to maintain the captivity of a few wild, powerhouse Saiyans." He sighed loudly into the microphone. "That is why he was honorably discharged earlier this morning. We cannot forgive such a grievous mistake that allowed the death of millions of innocents, but his years of faithful service warranted him honorable discharge."

"And you're better!" Cried out another member of the crowd.

"Yes my friends, I have a certain degree more of intelligence than our beloved former general, as it was I who spearheaded the intelligence recon mission that allowed us such pertinent information on the Saiyajin attack, and the research that led to the creation of the super biochemical weapon we plan to destroy the Saiyajin with. In fact, I'll give you a small demonstration of the weapon's catastrophic power."

The rightmost side of the arena at floor level opened up, and four men wheeled a huge tank in to the grassy field. Within the tank floated an adult, furry tailed figure in a green liquid, the figure struggling in the liquid wildly.

"This is one of the Saiyans my personal militia captured," Warui explained. "Now watch as the chemical is administered." He set the microphone down, turning his gaze to the tank.

The four men began to flitter about the base of the tank, and the green liquid slowly darkened into a deep purple, and the liquid slowly evaporated, becoming a thick, amethyst colored gas.

The Saiyan inside the tube fell to his knees, clutching his throat tightly as the gas slowly flooded his lungs. Blood began to ooze out of his pores, dripping from his lips, and pouring from his eyes. He slowly began to wither, his already thin form wizening, overcome with wrinkles. He fell over onto his side, as his blood darkened to an all consuming black, the dark liquid eating away at the Saiyajin's body until all that remained was the liquid itself.

The crowd settled completely, taking this demonstration in. And slowly but surely, the crowd began to applaud him, the roaring applause gradually taking on deafening proportions.

"Supreme President Warui!" Began one of those rowdy crowd members, and the chant took over the sound of applause. "Supreme President Warui! Supreme President Warui! Supreme President Warui! Supreme President Warui! Supreme President Warui!"

Warui nodded, a grin spreading from ear to ear. He raised his hand and waved to the crowd, taking in the praise and the glory.

A figure beside Warui looked on confusedly, then stepped beside the president, whispering in his ear. "But Mr. President… Aren't Saiyans supposed to become super strong, then die?"

Warui nodded, still smiling at the crowd. "Yes… But I didn't just kill a Saiyajin. We didn't have any Saiyajins left in captivity."

"Then… who'd you just have them kill?"

"Let's just say that Paramu is the only surviving member of Blackthorn's family."

The man took a step back, looking at Warui in shock.

Warui simply grinned, looking to the crowd with a gleeful grin.

* * *

And there you go. Let me nip a possible question in the bud: What happened to Retasu with that 'super form'? Well, in one of the Dragon Ball Z movies, I'm not sure which one, Goku achieves a state where his hair is erect, but it isn't golden. So I took that a step further and added in a few differences… but in essence, he hasn't quite achieved Super Saiyajin, but is on the brink of it. 

Senzai: What a loser… I achieved Super Saiyajin on my first try! But more importantly… Why wasn't I in this chapter?

Because you're the focus of the next chapter, believe you me.

Senzai: Well… Okay… I guess…

Paramu: And why was my part so short?

Well, you're getting a big ole long scene… So I decided to keep it short for right now.

Paramu: **_grumbles _**Fine, fine…

Well, anyway, thanks everybody for reading, and all reviews are appreciated. Golden's outtie…


	18. Beginnings of A Counterstrike

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"Feelings are not everlasting." - Imperial Head Guard Serori

* * *

Beginnings of A Counterstrike

A tall, broad shouldered figure walked across the stone threshold of a fairly large doorway, gently shutting the stone door behind him. A dulled fluorescence illuminated the room, coupled with the brilliant rays of sunlight beaming in through the window.

In plain view sat a youth atop a bed, holding and stroking his left arm, small cuts and bruises littered about his form. If aware of the taller figure, the youth paid him no heed, his gaze fixated on the smooth stone floor.

"Must you fight her _every _time we come here?" Asked the tall figure, a hint of scolding in his voice.

"She started it," mumbled the youth, his gaze never leaving the floor.

"Senzai, a king must have more sense than to let his Saiyajin impulses rule him." He shook his head. "And as it stands, Kale can easily outsmart you, and is obviously stronger than you."

"No way!" Roared Senzai, looking up at his mentor. "She is not strong—"

"In the way of physicality, no, she is not stronger than you. But the fact that she can outwit you with ease means that she can manipulate you. A manipulator of royalty is a far more dangerous threat than a powerful warrior."

"Then if she's a threat, why am I marrying her!"

"She herself is no threat to you…" He chuckled. "Well, she likes to insult you, but she means no real harm to you. In fact, she is rather fond of you… as if you couldn't tell by her scent."

Senzai's eyes widened. "Say what?"

Serori cocked an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me you didn't notice it as you fought with her? Saiyajin males have no such odor about them, but when a female is excited about a male—"

"Stop!" Shouted Senzai, coveting his ears. "I don't even want to consider her looking at me that way."

"The thing about that is… she probably doesn't even realize what she's going through at the moment, especially since she's the only female royal. And I doubt Saios is competent enough to explain it to her."

"Wait… you mean she likes me but she doesn't know she likes me?"

"Hmm… I suppose you could put it that way."

Senzai shook his head. "But that doesn't make any sense."

Serori chuckled. "No… But you've just stumbled onto one of the only truths about women." He shook his head. "But forgive me for going off on a tangent, I am not usually so easily distracted."

"What? You mean you had something else to talk to me about?"

"Yes child… The war will end before the next season. But for everything to go smoothly… You must learn to control yourself when enraged over small, insignificant things. Because if you do not, the enemy will exploit your arrogance."

Senzai shook his head, looking at Serori with a confused stare. "You make it sound like I'm going to be involved in the warfare. You never let—"

"Now is the time, King Senzaimono," Serori said with conviction. "You will prove to your kingdom that you are worthy of the crown."

"I am worthy of the crown, I don't need to prove it to these—"

Serori sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Your father's blood runs thickly in your veins boy… That is something that is going to get you killed."

"What?" Asked the youth, visibly shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"Fool," mumbled the elite guard, his expression stoic. "There is something afoot here… I do not trust Saios… Not in the slightest."

"But Serori, you never liked the guy that much anyway, what difference does it make now?"

"Listen to me, child," started Serori, turning his back to the youth. "In this life, you will come to know certain people, and they will be closer to you than actual kin. But closeness can dwindle into nothingness, even if the two are forced into each other's presence." He made his way to the door, keeping his back to the king. "If you learn nothing else from me, remember that no feelings are everlasting, and all things in existence will change."

"Are you saying you were close with—"

"We are leaving this place come morning," snapped Serori, cutting Senzai off. "And Kale is coming with us."

"Huh? Why is she coming!"

"She is not safe here boy," responded Serori. "We must move everyone of significance away from places that are known by the enemy."

"But the Tsufurujin don't know where our palaces are."

Serori moved towards the door, opening it. "Senzai… Something… Something dark and twisted is coming. I don't know what, and I don't know when, but its coming soon. And it will drastically change the world as we know it." He stepped through the threshold, shutting the door behind him.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

Paramu stared wide-eyed, his amethyst orbs locked on the shadowed figure that stood in the threshold of his doorway. His grip on the marbles loosened, and the purple of the two marbles fell to the ground shattering into pieces.

He shook his head and clutched the black marble tightly. "What did you say? Who are you!"

The light from the lamp blew out and the room fell into complete darkness. A soft click sounded, and a loud buzzing filled the room for a few moments. Without warning, a brilliant fluorescent light flashed, bringing the room into illumination.

Paramu sharply turned his head, shutting his eyes tightly. He kept his eyes shut for a moment, then slowly opened them as the brilliance subsided a bit, leaving the room with enough light for the two men to clearly see each other.

The purple eyed ex-general stared dumbfounded, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. Tears started welling up in his eyes, finding himself unable to speak.

The figure standing at the threshold leading into his room, stood at least six feet and a half a foot, his all black clothes taut over a rippling mass of muscles. An unkempt mass of thick, dark brown locks rested on his head, and a rugged beard clung to his chin, both masses of hair nearly as dark as his jet-black pupils.

A grin slowly spread across his face. "You can stop staring now, I'm not going to disappear."

Before the figure could blink, he found himself locked in Paramu's tight embrace, the amethyst eyed man openly sobbing into this older man's chest.

"Sloe!" Cried Paramu, clutching his elder tightly. "Sloe! It's really you!"

Sloe returned the embrace, patting his younger brother on his back. "I missed you too Parry… Its been a long time."

Paramu released his brother, looking at him confusedly. "But I don't understand… How are you alive? You… Died in my arms… I felt you stop breathing."

Blackthorn nodded. "In my life, I've seen, done, and learned many things… There are ways to fake death."

Paramu's eyes went wide. "Impossible! I kept your body with me until your funeral… I buried you!"

"While you left for work, leaving me alone in your house… I would come out of my vegetative state and work with a scientist I'd grown close to... And we engineered a body similar to mine in all aspects… And I left one night, leaving the body in your house."

"You mean… You mean to tell me you left your son? Your wife? Me?" He looked his brother in his eyes. "You made the world believe you were dead? For what? Why?"

"There was something I need to do… That I couldn't do, as General in a war. And if I'd just left, it would raise suspicions about our family… Dying was the only way out. Trust me, every detail of my departure was planned."

"Even your return… But why now?"

"What I needed to do is done."

"But Sloe… Everyone thinks you're dead. You can't just go around announcing you're back!"

"Oh… I guess I hadn't considered that." He said with a sheepish grin, running a hand through his hair. Paramu's eyes went wide and he fell to the ground in shock, twitching. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Blackthorn said with a chuckle.

Paramu stood up, dusting himself off. "Okay then… Why are you back?"

"I know that my wife has passed on, but I've come to take you, my son, and my wife's sister away from this world… And bring you to a new world… A world that knows nothing of war and its darkness."

Paramu sighed softly, sitting back down on his bed. "I'm sorry Sloe… I couldn't help myself… But now I know. Wauri is a snake… A low down, dirty snake."

Blackthorn nodded. "People are often blinded by loyalty… And they cannot see that their leader is no more than a corrupt, power hungry monster hell bent on controlling everything."

"I see that now… Because of the things he did… And…" He sighed deeply, looking to the floor. "The things he's recently done."

"What?" Asked Blackthorn, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well… Warui destroyed North City…" He shook his head. "No… He super charged one Saiyajin, and set him loose on North City… Watching idly by as his people were massacred."

"What! Why?"

"To test a poison… To wipe out the Saiyajin… Because thething that super charges the Saiyajin also kills them from the inside out."

"So he killed millions of innocents to test some damned poison!" Roared Blackthorn. "Damned president… Does his callousness know no bounds!"

"And now…" Paramu sighed deeply.

"Out with it Paramu," snapped Blackthorn. "I've seen how deep his evil runs, nothing you can say will surprise me, knowing him as well as I do."

Paramu looked to the ground, his eyes wet. "I watched… Through the vision-communications system… I watched him…"

"Out with it!"

"He killed Nomel…"

Blackthorn shook his head, staring in disbelief. "What? How? Why?"

"He… subjected him to the Saiyajin poison… And Nomel died… But…" He looked to Blackthorn. "I don't understand… How did the poison kill him? Nomel isn't Saiyajin…"

Blackthorn clenched his fists tightly, gritting his teeth as he turned away from his brother, mulling the situation over to himself. _"He knew… That dirty son of a bitch knew… All my careful planning and he still figured me out… Bastard! But how…"_

Blackthorn shook his head. "None of that matters now Paramu. We have to go exact my revenge on this accursed bastard for taking my son."

"Yes!" Shouted Paramu in agreement. "But how? He has an entire army, and we're just two men."

"Only way to fight an army is with an army."

"What? You have an army?"

Blackthorn grinned broadly. "Let's just say I made some friends in my absence… Some very, very powerful friends."

* * *

And with that, Golden is back! With a flip on my name to boot! Lol. Hope you guys liked that chapter… And forgive the long absence… I don't intend to go that long without writing ever again… It didn't feel write. 

Serori: "Write"… Very bad pun, Golden-sama.

C'mon man, cut me some slack! Lol… Anyway, please leave me some feedback, I'm feeling a little rusty… Thanks guys for reading, Golden is outtie…


	19. The Air Is Thick With Deciet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and FUNimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"The history of our race, and each individual's experience, are sown thick with evidence that a truth is not hard to kill and that a lie told well is immortal." Mark Twain

* * *

The Air Is Thick With Deciet

The sun had sunken into the western sky, sitting precariously on the edge of the horizon. Its once golden luster had dulled, replaced by soft crimson, its rays spilling out across the heavens, rendering the sky a blood soaked mosaic of deep reds.

Not too far off from the horizon stood a fairly tall mountain, its normally gray stone exterior reddened by the light of the falling sun. Oblivious to the sunset, the heart of this mountain lie in a dull radiance, illuminated faintly by artificial light.

A tall Saiyajin stood before a wall, a large flat screen monitor dominating the entire length of the stone wall. His usual tan skin seemed much darker in the faint light and more akin to the color of ink. His raven-colored mane and tail both seemed completely invisible, blending in with the blackness of the room.

Opposite him sat a figure on the monitor, his form in complete contrast to the Saiyajin's darkness. An exuberant array of color decorated this figure, his uniform colored with splashes of red, green, and gold.

"Are you ready on your end, Tuffle," asked the Saiyajin of the figure on the screen. "Because I am ready on mine." His tail began swishing restlessly behind him.

"Yes Shadow," responded the Tuffle. "The poison works effectively on your kind." He grinned. "And we've mass produced it now, so the Saiyajin race is doomed."

"Good," replied Shadow, returning the grin. "Where is the safe house you've prepared for me?"

"Not too far off from your castle. Once you cross Cayenne River, the safe house is marked with a scent that only Saiyajins can smell." He laughed a little. "We Tuffles don't have the same strength in smell that you have, we wouldn't be able to find the house if we hadn't marked it."

Shadow cocked an eyebrow. "What scent? Don't play with me Warui, I don't want to be caught off guard out there while you're releasing that death."

"Trust me, you'll know it when you come across it," said the Tuffle, chuckling a bit more now. "You Saiyajin men get driven crazy by it."

Shadow narrowed his already beady obsidian eyes. "_That_? You dare disrespect me so blatantly by comparing me to some lustful animal?"

The Tuffle merely laughed harder. "Take it all in stride Shadow, the world will be yours soon enough."

"Agreed," said Shadow, albeit a little reluctantly. "So you will begin tomorrow night, as we planned?"

"Yes," said the Tuffle, smirking. "The end of the Saiyajins will begin in exactly 24 hours from now."

"When will it be safe for me to leave the safe house?"

"Most likely, the poison will stay in the air for at least a fortnight. But even when it leaves the air, it will sink into the ground, poisoning everything on the Saiyajin side of the planet."

"So how will I escape?"

"We will come for you Shadow, you have my word. We have developed an antidote to the poison. And while it cures, it also creates immunity." He smiled. "When the Saiyajin are wiped out, I personally will rescue you from the safe house."

"Good work Warui. I look forward to our new world order."

Warui nodded. "Yes… Supreme General Saios." The monitor cut off, leaving the Saiyajin alone in a now complete, unyielding darkness.

**_---------------Scene Change--------------- _**

"Chisha," began Goku Jr., "You mind if I ask you something?"

"Yes, but that does not guarantee that I will answer," replied Chisha, his back to Goku.

"Well, I've been wondering… Why is it so important that you bring us before the King?" He scratched his head. "I mean, you're ranked pretty high, can't you make decisions for yourself?"

"Such talk is treason!" Barked Chisha, who in a lightning quick motion had confronted Goku, his face inches away from Goku's own. "The King is lord and master of all Saiyajin-kind, and we are to honor his laws without question."

Goku shrunk back, falling backward onto his bottom. "Sheesh… Sorry, didn't mean to upset you…"

"Tailless and ignorant…" Muttered Chisha. "The world you come from has raised your poorly."

"Hey, take that back!" Shouted Goku, climbing back to his feet. "My grandmother raised me, and she did a good job at it!"

"Hardly," spat Chisha. "She failed miserably, you have no respect for authority."

"Don't talk about her like that you—" Vegeta Jr. quickly cupped Goku's mouth, cutting his tirade short.

"Relax Goku, this isn't worth—"

Goku shoved Vegeta aside. "No, it is worth it! I'm tired of this guy, thinking he's all high and mighty cuz of some stupid rank!"

"Excuse me?" Asked Chisha, his tone gravely serious. "Do you have something to say? If you do, don't hold your tongue." He balled his fist tightly. "Or I will pull it out for you."

"Oh that's it, I'm taking this clown out!" Goku shouted, his aura flaring up, the white flame wildly dancing about his body. "Take this!"

Goku lunged at Chisha, who snarled bestially, lunging at Goku in return. Goku swung his fist mightily in response at the full blooded Saiyajin, only to see the world swallowed up in a booming cry and a flash of gold.

The brilliance slowly started to fade, revealing a golden Torrac standing between Goku and Chisha, his hands tightly clenching both Chisha's and Goku's fists.

"Stop," roared Torrac, his golden aura radiantly glowing. He looked to Chisha. "Father, aren't you the one who said Saiyajins should share brotherhood?" He turned to Goku. "You said your grandmother raised you well… Well you aren't acting like it!"

Chisha closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Torrac… I am usually the cool, level headed one. But today, you are far wiser than I." He sighed. "It is just that my blood boils at the thought of questioning the king… He is our lord and master."

Goku sighed as well. "Yeah, I'm sorry… I should have respected your traditions… But its just that I take family very seriously, I don't like people disrespecting them."

Chisha opened his eyes, setting his gaze on Goku. "That is something we can agree on, my tailless friend."

Torrac nodded, his face beaming. "Good." He released their fists, and relinquished his golden aura, his form returning to normal.

Chisha turned round. "And I suppose there is some validity to your words… But I am no one to override laws… And the law states that all outsiders must be brought before the King." He began walking again, as if the incident hadn't occurred. "And we must do so, as not to disrespect the King."

"Cool," responded Goku. "How far away are we?"

"Not far away actually, we covered a lot of ground much faster than I though we would." He cast a glance back at Goku. "And what do you mean by 'cool'? It is warm out, are your senses dull without a tail?"

"No," said Goku with a laugh. "Its an expression back where I come from… It means, 'alright'."

"Oh…" Said Chisha, a little confusedly. " 'Cool'. Sounds a little ridiculous to me… But a tailless Saiyajin is just as ridiculous, so it evens itself out."

Goku chuckled. "I guess it does."

"You know something?" Started Chisha, walking again.

"What's that?" Asked Goku, now walking a step behind him.

"You and Torrac are a lot alike, in personality," he explained. "That is something to be proud of, tailless one."

"I suppose we are," reasoned Goku, grinning. "I suppose we are." With their conversation progressing, they had walked on, leaving Vegeta and Torrac quite a few steps behind.

"Torrac, do you remember how you got here?" Asked Vegeta, the two of them beginning to walk.

"Yeah," he said laughingly, "We walked here."

"No, no, that's not what I meant," said Vegeta. "I mean, how you came to Chisha… I heard you call him 'father'."

"Yes, well… He took me in when I was lost in a snow storm," explained Torrac. "I don't remember much more than that."

"You mean, your first memory is waking up in a snowstorm? How old were you?"

"It was recent, it happened about a week before we bumped into you two."

"Is that so…" Said Vegeta, trailing off, getting lost in his thoughts.

Torrac looked at Vegeta strangely. "Why? Why are you asking me these things?"

"Well… Goku and I came here looking for two lost boys." Vegeta looked Torrac in the eyes, obsidian pupils meeting black orbs. "And I believe that you are one of them."

**_---------------Scene Change--------------- _**

A brilliant fluorescence illuminated a short hall, the artificial lighting grafted to the stone ceiling. Three figures walked along this hall, casting glances to the artwork on the walls. On both walls of the hall sat paintings of a Saiyajin with a wild, spiky, jet-black mane dressed in regalia.

"Disgusting," muttered Serori. "This fool earnestly believes himself a king."

"These are your quarters," said the enormous Brokoli, in a booming voice.

"Must you be so loud?" Asked Serori of the huge guard, undaunted by the six foot seven Brokoli, who towered over him with ease. "We're not even two feet from you."

Brokoli seemed to not notice Serori had spoken. "I hope you enjoy your stay." With that, Brokoli walked off, leaving the Head Guard and the King to their guest quarters.

"What's the deal with him?" Asked Senzai. "He crazy or something?"

"No clue, I've never met him before today," answered Serori as he opened the door to their quarters.

The vast expanse within easily equated to the size of the throne room, two solitary mattresses thirty feet apart the only furniture in the room. The same type of artificial lighting that kept the hallway illuminated sat on the ceiling of this room, sufficiently holding the usual darkness of a cavern at bay.

"What kind of room is this for a King," snapped Senzai, walking in and surveying the room. "You should demote Saios, he's too stupid to even treat his king royally."

Serori shook his head. "Quiet boy, we have things to discuss." He shut the door behind him. He looked to the ceiling and quickly swung his fist upward, a small sphere of scarlet light striking the lights, blowing them to nonexistence and sending the room into darkness.

"Hey," shouted Senzai, "What'd you do that—"

"Shhh," whispered Serori, cupping the king's mouth. "The air is thick with deceit, and I suspect the walls have ears."

"What?"

"Just be quiet boy and listen." He closed his eyes. '_I'm going to talk to you mentally, we can't risk being overheard._'

'_Risk being overheard? Serori, what in the HELL is going on here?_'

'_Saios is up to no good, I feel it in my bones. We have to get Kale, and get out of here quickly._'

'_But why? I'm not getting this._'

'_Senzai, do you trust me?_'

'_What? Of course I do, you wouldn't be my guardian if I didn't._'

'_Then trust my judgment. We have to leave tonight. And we can't leave Kale here, she is innocent. It is her father that is despicable._'

'_But where will we go? Home?_'

'_No, this runs too deep. A trusted friend that has been sleeping for a time has awoken, and we must meet with him._'

'_A trusted friend? Who? An old war buddy?_'

'_You could say that. But he wasn't always on our side._'

'_What? What are you talking about Serori?_'

A broad smile spread across the Head Guard's face. '_This ally… Is a Tsufurujin._'

* * *

Well, I said I wouldn't go that long without writing again, and I didn't... I've been writing like crazy lol, just not stories. But I can't leave hanging, Da General, LT... and all the people that've come to like my stories. 

() You guys rule lol

Much thanks for reading, and please drop a review, I haven't written anything story length in a good while... I need the criticism, need to know if I've gotten better, if 'm rusty... what have you. It'll be muchly appreciated.

King Golden out.


	20. The Beginning Of The End

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and Funimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

Some things were changed in past chapters... It might be worth your while to read the whole thing through again... But maybe that's just me cuz I like to read... Plus, it is my story after all lol

Well, if you choose to read the whole thing from the beginning or not is cool, I just thank you for reading this at all. **_insert thankful smiley here_**

Onward!!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"Throughout human history there have been those who seek power through fear and mass murder... But eventually all of them - every one - has fallen." – Donald Rumsfeld

* * *

The Beginning Of The End

Oblivious to the sunset, a room deep within the Southern Kingdom's castle housed the Imperial Head Guard and his liege, the two Saiyajin sitting about two meters apart. The shadows within said room seemingly swirled about them, laying siege to their forms until it had consumed them, their bodies totally shrouded in the darkness of the vast guest room.

"He's a what?!" Screamed Senzai, shattering the eerie silence as his eyes went wide with shock. "You've gotta be joki—"

Senzai's outburst was cut short as the Head Guard clamped his rough, calloused palm down on the king's mouth.

_Be quiet child! _Roared Serori mentally. _Death lurks in these shadows, I'll be damned if I let—_

Serori paused and grimaced as Senzai forcefully sank his sharp incisors into his bodyguard's flesh, breaking the skin. Blood started to flow ever so slightly from the very minor wound, but Serori seemed unbothered.

_Boy, I have seen death eye to eye, did you believe that would hurt me?_

_No, but it got my point across. _Snapped the king. _Don't forget, I'm the king here… So get your grubby paws off my mouth!_

Serori tightened his grip on his young ward's face and shoved hard, sending the boy flying across the room, his flight unexpectedly ended by a hard stone wall. Senzai grunted loudly as his back struck the wall, groaning softly as he slid to the floor, lying on the cool stone.

_I've killed good men for less brat, don't tempt me. _He rose from his seated position on the floor. _I was going to do it, but since you seem so eager to die, I'm going to make you do it._

Senzai looked up, gingerly rubbing his spine. _Eager to… die?_

_Well, one of us has to go get Kale. I was going to do it but… It'd be more fitting if you did it. She is your bride to be, after all._

"Say what?!" Screamed Senzai leaping to his feet, seemingly forgetting his pain. "I'm not doing—"

A brilliant flash of light exploded beside him, cutting him off as it erupted, the forceful wind knocking him away.

_You will do as I say, _Barked Serori._ We haven't time for this. My ally will be at the rendezvous point by sunrise, so we have to leave now._

Senzai grumbled softly. _Fine… But where… _He paused, gritting his teeth. _Where do I find her…_

_Her room is on the floor above ours. Trust me, you'll find it._ The faint sound of boots tapping against stone sounded Serori's walk towards the door.

_Wait, Serori, what will you be doing?_

_I have to right something… Something I should have righted a long time ago. _The door creaked open. _I'll be with you soon enough, meet me by Cayenne River. _The door shut, leaving Senzai all alone in the all encompassing darkness.

_**-----Scene Change-----**_

A tall, broad shouldered figure walked silently down a long corridor, his form as much a shadow as the ones dancing about him in the dully illuminated hallway.

As he neared the end of the corridor, his coffee colored orbs dell upon a grand door, decorated with several jewels. He started to reach for the door, only to hear a loud, booming voice.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Serori," barked the voice, a howling gale screeching terribly in the confined space.

Serori turned around and beheld a mammoth being, his muscles rippling powerfully as a greenish gold aura housed him.

"I need to see Saios," responded Serori, undaunted by the creature's size. "Just who are you?"

The creature cackled loudly. "My power must distort my appearance…" The aura died down a bit, the howling winds ceasing their cry.

"Ahh… you are the guard. Brokoli, was it?"

"I will be your murderer if you–"

"Enough Brokoli," snapped a voice. "Serori is an old friend… Who am I to deny him his last wish?"

Serori whirled around. "Saios… What do you mean, 'last wish'?"

"You see Serori, I should be king, not your bratty ward. I am the only being fit to hold the title of King."

"Saios, you of all people know that Guards are not meant to reign." Serori shook his head. "I will never understand you…"

"It is beyond your comprehension to understand someone as complex as me, fool," barked Saios. "Yes, I once believed that nonsense… That we are to always be subservient to our masters, the royal family."

"It isn't subservience fool, its devotion to—"

"But no longer do I believe in such foolishness," interrupted Saios. "And I have not believed in it for a long time." He grinned. "And now with the upcoming extermination of the Northern Saiyajins, only my Kingdom will remain."

Serori's eyes went wide. "What!" He balled his fists. "Do you speak of an uprising? It would take for more than the likes of you to—"

"Oh no, not me," interjected Saios. "The Saiyajin army will march tonight. Yes… march to their deaths, at the hands of the Tuffles."

Serori laughed. "You must be joking."

"Far from it, old friend. The Tuffles are an ingenious people my friend… they will poison the air you breathe… effectively wiping out the northern Saiyajin race." He smiled. "And once you are wiped out, their president will give me the power to put down any revolts against me, through arming me with the poison!"

Serori stared at Saios silently.

"How fitting an end for you, you bastard!" Roared Saios. "I will never forgive you for what you did back—"

"Idiot," snapped Serori, cutting Saios off. "You'd trust their leader? You are truly more of a fool than I'd come to believe." His aura flared out, the brilliant white flame forcing both Saios and Brokoli back.

"What I did to you is wrong…that much I agree. And I came to apologize... Because once upon a time, I called you brother." He sighed deeply. "But what you did to our people… Selling us out in hopes of ruling beside an alien that would just as soon betray you… That is unforgivable."

He stared into Saios's eyes, a murderous tint filtering into his normally calm coffee colored eyes. "And for that, you _must _die."

Brokoli's greenish-gold aura flared up again, the screeching winds once again filling the air.

"No fool, it is you who will die…" Saios retorted, his purple aura bursting outward. "At our hands!"

The two rushed forward, their auras merging into one enormous purplish gold flame, preparing to obliterate the only visible obstacle to their world domination…

_**-----Scene Change-----**_

Grumbling to himself, the brown-haired Saiyajin approached a door.

"This better be it," mumbled Senzai, "Cuz I'm tired of looking."

He grunted softly and his aura flared out, the white flame faintly illuminating the aforementioned door.

"What the…" He paused, a vein pulsing in the young royal's forehead as he read the inscription on the door. "Queen Kale… Empress Of The Saiyajin Race…" He growled and rammed his fist into the words, his balled hand easily breaking through the door as if it were paper.

He laughed. "Queen that, _girl_."

"Hey!" Snapped an angry voice.

"Wha—" Started Senzai only to be cut short as the door swung open, smacking the boy in his face, knocking him clean off of his feet.

"Who'd dare…" She paused, her eyes falling upon her betrothed. "Senzai… What an unpleasant surprise."

He looked up at her. "Look, _girl_," spat Senzai, emphasizing the word girl as if it were an insult, "I'm about as happy to see you as you are to see me."

"If that's the case, we shouldn't even be talking," muttered Kale. "Goodnight brat."

She started to close the door, Senzai climbed to one knee, holding the door open.

"Wait," pleaded the King, as he knelt before her on one knee, no longer looking at her. _I can't believe I have to do this… Damn it Serori… _"I need you to come with me."

She cocked an obsidian brow. "What?"

"We have to leave tonight," he muttered. "And we can't leave without you."

Kale stared at him incredulously, eyes wide. "You can't? But…" She looked away, feeling confused. "I don't understand, why can't you leave without me?"

"I don't know girl," Senzai replied with a shrug. "But Serori said its important that we leave quickly… So just come with me already."

"Why'd you say 'me'?" She felt her cheeks grow warm, a crimson tint creeping into her tanned visage. "If Serori's telling you to do this… Shouldn't you have said come with 'us'?"

"Huh? What is this, a language lesson?" He looked at up at her and noticed she had turned away. "Hey, what's wrong with you girl?"

"Nothing, nothing…" She responded, her voice soft. "Where are you taking me?"

"To Cayenne River. We've got to go, c'mon already."

"Wait, at least let me get my things—"

Senzai climbed to his feet, latching his hand onto her shoulder. He pulled her roughly, turning her round to face him. "We haven't time, we have to go now!"

She stared at him in shock, her heart pounding in her chest. _Why do I feel this way… _She looked deeply into his eyes, a faint twinkle in her own set of orbs. _Is he doing this to me?_

Senzai cocked an eyebrow. "What's with the dumb look on your face, girl? Wipe it off you dope, I don't want to catch your stupid."

The confusedness and bewildering emotions left Kale as quickly as they had come, and the hard look of a Saiyajin took its rightful place in her maroon eyes.

"Stupid isn't a disease you idiot, you can't catch it," barked Kale, suddenly very upset and angry. "But if it was, your moronic, immature ass would definitely have it! Goodnight!" She slammed the door hard in his face.

Senzai stared on, befuddled. "What's her problem?"

_**-----Scene Change-----**_

A dimmed room housed two figures, the faintest crimson light creeping in from a slight opening in the hangings. One figure flicked on a small lamp, the light shining on his grand mahogany desk. Opposite him sat a figure with unkempt yellowish-green hair.

"Warui," started the one with the strangely colored mane, "He's back."

"He?" Asked the newly proclaimed absolutist ruler.

"The one I warned you about when we started this project."

"Oh," said Warui, laughing a little. "Him. How do you know?"

"Ever since he 'disappeared', I've kept a tracer on him. Its lodged in his brain." He nodded. "It was really quite easy to do to. Well, it wasn't that easy, the skull is really hard to drill through and—"

"Enough Emil," snapped Warui. "Is he aware of what's going on?"

"Possibly, after all, he is—"

"No matter," Interrupted Warui, as a wide grin spread on his face. "Nothing can stop the extermination of the Saiyajin."

"No, the poison is unstoppable," Meoln said stroking his head. "The only drawback is that it can only kill pureblood and half Saiyajins."

Warui cocked a brow. "Wait, what are you saying?"

"Well, if a person is only 1/4th Saiyajin blood or less, that person's DNA will be unaffected by the poison. Because that's what it does. It clings to a specific DNA, in this case Saiyajin DNA, and alters it drastically, eating away at most of it."

"You mean to tell me that some Saiyajin will survive?"

"No, impossible. There are no beings in existence that are only partial Saiyajins. Well, except for that one—"

"Oh, yes, I am _very_ aware of that particular exception." He nodded. "Good, so they will be totally wiped out… Starting tonight!"

"Yes." He got up and started to walk towards the door. He looked back for a second. "Mr. Warui, do you really intend to save Shadow?"

"When I say an extermination of the Saiyajin, I mean complete and total annihilation." He grinned. "There will be _no_ survivors."

Meoln nodded. "I understand…" He shook his head. "The poor fool…" He left the office, leaving Warui alone.

Warui threw his head back and began to laugh madly as he leant backward, his body out of reach of the lamp's limited range, his form merging with the darkness of the room…

* * *

Been a while since this one saw an update huh? lol... Well, its nearing the grand finale, although its still a couple chaps off... Anyway, please let me know how you liked it and give any criticisms you might have, I'd really appreciate it . 

King Golden Out.


	21. And The Clouds Will Rain Death: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and Funimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

No delay, on to the chapter!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"Malice sucks up the greater part of her own venom, and poisons herself." **-** Michel de Montaigne

* * *

And The Clouds Will Rain Death: Part 1

The young royal stood outside his betrothed's door, staring on in bewilderment at what had just happened.

He quickly shook off his confusion and lifted his knee high, driving his foot into the shut door, knocking it clean out of place.

"Ouch!" Came a shout as the door clunked against something within the room.

Senzai chuckled, sighing softly as the laughter passed. "Now, that was funny."

"I'll show you funny," Snapped a voice as a balled sack of knuckles connected with the royal's nose.

More surprised than hurt, the royal fell back, a little stunned by the blow. Kale slowly walked out, lowering her clenched fist.

"Look here, _boy_," snapped Kale. "I don't take kindly to people trashing my—"

"Listen, g_irl_," Senzai shot back, interrupting her as he righted himself. "I know I don't like you and I know you don't like me. But the way Serori was acting—" He paused. "Something isn't right…"

"What?" Kale asked, a little confused.

"Serori's ki spiked up out of nowhere, and then…" He returned the look, gazing into her eyes. "We haven't got anymore time, will you come with me or not?"

She returned the look, staring back into the king's eyes. "I…"

Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the castle, knocking the two of them off their feet.

_**-----Scene Change-----**_

A piercing howl tore through the night air as a blinding purplish gold light rocketed forth in a wide stone corridor, illuminating the formerly shadowed passageway.

The purplish gold light housed the mammoth figure of Brokoli and the average sized form of Saios, the two sailing forward shoulder to shoulder. Saios slowly drew his right hand back, Brokoli mirroring the action with his left. Their fists slowly gathered an aura all their own, glowing luminously.

Opposite this oncoming meld of crackling auras stood Serori undaunted, his own white aura flaring brilliantly. His face displayed no emotion as he eyed his attackers, his fists clenched and resting at his sides.

"Die, Serori, die!" Roared Saios, as both he and Brokoli thrust their fists forth, quickly opening their hands as they fired waves of scalding hot gold and purple energy, the twin attack screaming as it tore through the air.

Serori kept totally still as the waves closed in, time seemingly slowing down as he eyed the attack. He unclenched his fists and his aura dissipated instantly seconds before impact.

Without thought, Serori threw himself into a reverse somersault. Just as his body left the ground, both waves passed underneath him, just narrowly missing his feet. The blasts sailed past, blowing a hole in the back of the corridor, the explosion rocking the castle.

Serori brought his legs in to his chest and balled up, rolling through the air effortlessly. Quite a few spans back from where he previously stood, Serori neatly landed, his boots silent as he touched down on the stone ground.

Before Serori could blink, the clasped hands of a bellowing Saios slammed against the back of his neck. The blow knocked Serori off balance, the Saiyajin Elite stumbling a step or two forward.

A hovering Brokoli appeared before him and swung his bent leg, his knee aimed directly for Serori's temple. Serori instantly drew back and narrowly dodged the blow.

Not one to give up, Brokoli hooked his leg back, viciously driving his heel into Serori's jaw. The Head Guard's head snapped to the side, right into Saios's oncoming fist. The force behind that clenched hand knocked Serori clean across the hallway.

Brokoli phased from sight and appeared before Serori yet again, lodging his knee into Serori's abdomen. Serori's lips split open, saliva flying from his gaping mouth.

Brokoli grabbed onto the back of Serori's armor, and withdrew his knee quickly, only to ram it back in again. Serori grunted at the impact, gritting his teeth as Brokoli dug his large kneecap into his abdomen. Giving the beleaguered Guard another powerful shot to his gut, Brokoli grinned and withdrew his knee, tossing Serori to the ground.

Standing on either side of the fallen Elite, Brokoli and Saios shared a smirk and aimed their palms at Serori, charging crackling orbs of purple and gold light.

"This could have been different, Serori," Saios said in a low voice as he looked down at Serori, his smirk gone. "But you… You chose the wrong path." A cold, unforgiving stare defined his face. "Goodnight… Brother."

With that, the two simultaneously fired their attacks, the two orbs striking their target and erupting in a momentous explosion, shaking the castle as it left them all shrouded in a cloud of smoke and dispersed energy.

_**-----Scene Change-----**_

A small hovercraft housing two figures zoomed across the snowy terrain, the faintly noticeable propulsion fumes melting the white powder as the vehicle sailed along over it.

"Where exactly are we headed," Asked the passenger as he turned his head to look at the pilot.

"You'll see when we get there," responded the pilot, without returning the look.

The passenger sighed, a little annoyed. "I'm getting tired of all this secrecy. You won't tell me where we're going, who were going to see, nothing! What the hell could you possibly be hiding?"

The pilot was silent for a moment, his eyes glued to the path.

"_Well?_" Asked the passenger impatiently, "Aren't you going to answer—"

"Some things… Some things just shouldn't be discussed," said the pilot softly, interrupting his passenger.

"What are you talking about?"

The pilot sighed very deeply, tilting the steering wheel ever so slightly, just enough that the craft cleanly dodged a wandering deer-like creature.

"It feels so long ago now, it makes me feel old to remember it," muttered the pilot as he righted the wheel. "But I guess that's what happens when you leave your world behind for a new one."

The passenger furrowed his brow in confusion. He shook his head a little, not grasping what the pilot was saying and asked again, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

A faint smile crept onto the pilot's face. "There were times when the war wasn't always visible… And the fine line between friend and foe became… blurred."

His impatience growing, the passenger growled a little. "Look, you need to stop talking in riddles and tell me what's going on!"

The pilot fell silent again, seemingly avoiding the question.

"This is getting really old, really fast—"

"We're almost there, don't you worry," said the pilot reassuringly, interrupting his passenger yet again. "I promise you, everything will make sense then."

The passenger sighed. "Fine… Just hurry up and get us there then."

The pilot chuckled mentally. _If you only knew Paramu… If you only knew._

_**-----Scene Change-----**_

A faint light crept along the heavens, vestigial rays of sunlight struggling valiantly but in vain against the all consuming blackness of night. The world slowly sunk into twilight, but as all things must, the dusk passed and shadows swallowed up the globe, casting the planet into darkness.

Far beneath the malevolent looking skies, a small group of about six men traversed a snowy expanse, the white coating crunching softly beneath their thick boots. As they walked, the group jointly carried a large, cylindrical steel container with several gauges and knobs along its sides.

"Man, are we far enough," Asked one of the men walking in back as he rolled his shoulders, the strain of carrying such a heavy object starting to wear on him.

"Stop asking that Bana," scolded one of the men up front. "Warui said to carry it deep into Saiyan territory, so we should at least go a little further."

"C'mon Orinj, any further and we'll be running into those freaks," complained Bana. "I don't think we should—"

"Stop being a coward Bana," snapped the man opposite Orinj, "We all know how heavy this thing is, but you're the only one whining. Now shut up and keep moving."

Bana grumbled obscenities to himself, but spoke no more afterward. The group continued to walk, covering about two miles or so more before they came to a stop.

"This is good enough," said Orinj, coming to a stop.

"Yes!" Shouted Bana, dropping his end of the container immediately. The steel cylinder hit the ground hard, a thin cloud of snow erupting as it landed.

"You idiot, be careful with that!" Snapped Orinj, looking back at Bana.

"What's the big deal? Warui said it couldn't hurt us…" He shrugged. "Only thing I don't get is… why did we have to get out of the hover and carry this here?"

Orinj sighed. "I don't know why, Warui said it was important that we deliver it by hand. It doesn't really matter to me though, he said he'll be waiting for us to get back… So at least we'll all get a ride home."

Bana shrugged again. "I guess… Well, let's set this thing off!"

Orinj nodded as he and the other four men lowered the canister to the ground. "Okay men, you know what to do."

Without hesitation, the six men reached down and gripped a red knob, each knob sitting beneath a gauge with green, yellow, and red zones. They proceeded to turn the knobs slowly, and the soft hissing of decompression filled the air.

Once the knobs had been turned all the way on, the needles of the six gauges all tilted from green toward their red zones, and the cylinder itself began to shake gently.

Although a bit hesitantly, Orinj left his knob and approached the head of the cylinder, gripping the seal that kept the cylinder shut.

Orinj looked to his crewmates. "Ready?"

With slow nods from each of them, Orinj swallowed hard faced the hatch, Warui's last words to them replaying in his mind:

"This is the last night of the war my faithful men, and tomorrow, the skies will cry tears of joy at our victory. But tonight the skies will be our greatest ally, and the clouds will rain death... And you six, will be known as the greatest of all heroes. Go forth my men, and deliver the Tuffle people unto victory!"

Orinj nodded and pulled on the seal, the soft hissing heightening into a louder noise as the hatch came loose.

Instantaneously a vapor as dark and purple as the skies gushed out, the powerful wind blowing the hatch clean off. The hatch collided with Orinj, knocking him backward as the purple cloud rushed out and upward, blending in seamlessly with the heavens.

Bana looked up at the cloud, staring in disbelief at how easily it meshed with the sky. His eyes watered slightly, and as he wiped his eyes, he felt his windpipe tighten up, breaths barely entering or escaping him.

He patted his chest with the side of his fist, coughing a little. Tears began to run down his cheeks, his vision starting to fail as he coughed harder, struggling to breathe.

Bana clutched at his throat as he fell to his knees, an invisible force squeezing his windpipe shut. He blinked hard repeatedly, giving himself a second of clarity, and he saw his crewmates falling to the ground around him. His vision faltered again, his eyes now useless.

Unable to think, he fell over onto his side, struggling in vain as this unseen specter choked him, a soft breeze blowing as the entire group became eerily still.

As the breeze blew by, the first few flakes of an oncoming snowstorm began to fall from the heavens, preparing to again blanket the globe…

* * *

Been a while, the life of a college boy is a bit hectic lol... Please read & review!

King Golden


	22. And The Clouds Will Reign Death: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and Funimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

Wow... so I'm almost at the end of this huh? Started it in 2005, just about near the end in 2008 lol... Regardless, its almost at its end... and I'm happy this has gotten as many reviews as it has... By all means, keep reviewing lol. On to the chapter!!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

"Motivation rarely comes from outside you... the truest motivation can only come from within." King Golden

* * *

And The Clouds Will Rain Death: Part 2

Silence ruled the night. Faint purple clouds languidly crept along the darkened, coal colored sky, indifferent to the world below. Impregnated by fumes of death, small dark crystals sat in the wombs of these amethyst wisps, on the verge of birthing a storm the likes of which the world had never seen, nor would ever see again.

Far beneath the heavens sat a small military base. Scattered all about the fenced off area were fairly tall olive green warehouses, each building emblazoned with the presidential insignia, a red apple.

A violent explosion rocked the nighttime, shattering the silence into unfixable pieces. Following the booming noise was a ferocious blaze, roaring loudly as it consumed two of the warehouses simultaneously, the intense heat melting the soft coat of whit snow betwixt the two structures.

As smoke began to overtake the area, yet another explosion tore through the evening quiet, the blaze only growing stronger and more devastating.

"Get them!" Commanded a voice loudly, his form shrouded by smoke. "Get those damned monkeys!"

"Yes sir," cried a battalion of voices in unison, followed by the mostly muffled out sound of boots pounding and crunching the snow.

Bursting out of a cloud of smoke came two boys bounding along on knuckle and foot, brown tails swaying wildly in the air behind them.

The taller of the two boys quickly dove behind a warehouse, yanking the smaller boy behind him. Panting, the taller boy sat down, his long, spiky black locks settling down behind his back. Although only clothed only in slightly scorched brown fur, the fierce cold of the night failed to penetrate his senses, his adrenaline keeping him warm.

Sitting right beside him, shivering, was the smaller boy, his teeth chattering a little from the cold. A small clump of snow fell off the top of the warehouse, landing atop his solid black, tall, flame-like mane, which rested atop his widow's peak.

Annoyed, the smaller boy roared, unleashing a brilliant purple flame from within him, instant liquefying the snow his head while at the same time warming his body.

"Keep it down," snapped the taller boy, "We're trying to lay low."

The shorter boy growled. "Quiet Retasu… I do as I please."

"Of course Vejita," Retasu said with a sigh. "Look around the corner and see if they're comin'. If they are, give the word and we'll charbroil the maggots."

Vejita nodded and leant his head around the edge of the building. His tail tensed up, the hairs of it standing up on end and bristling.

Retasu lifted himself up from his seated position, crouching right behind Vejita.

"Now!"

At this cry, the two boys leap out from their cover, thrusting their palms outward and simultaneously launching waves of sizzling hot energy.

Two of the oncoming soldiers dropped to the snow, skulls completely vaporized by the intense heat of the blast.

"Ready your reciprocators men!" Cried a far off voice. "Fire your thermal rays now!"

In response to this command, four or five red streams of concentrated heat rocketed forward toward the two Saiyajin boys.

"No!" Cried Retasu as he unselfishly shoved Vejita back behind the warehouse's dark green siding.

Unable to see his partner as the beams struck, Vejita looked up in surprise as he fell to the snow. As he looked up, his eyes beheld Retasu falling to the ground.

As Retasu lay there almost totally still, Vejita stood up and saw his comrade's injuries. The heat blasts had bore holes in his chest, stomach and left arm. But the super concentrated heat of the beams had vaporized his blood, cleanly incapacitating him.

Retasu laid there still, looking up at his comrade Vejita. His eyes started to water, and the world blurred slightly. Vejita's features began to resemble that of his father's body and visage. Retasu blinked a few times and saw his father affront him.

_**"I... I loved you, son," whispered Chisha softly, with a strained voice. "Saiyajins aren't supposed to love... But... my heart aches, knowing that my flesh... that my blood, will have to wander this world alone." Although unable to cry, his stoic face did little to mask the pain in his voice. "Forgive me... son."**_

Retasu blinked a few times more and saw Vejita once again, and his heart throbbed with sorrow. _"I'm so sorry that you will have to walk alone... Vejita._"

"We got one," shouted one of the soldiers. "Let's get that other monkey!"

Undaunted, Vejita started to move toward the open, only to be stopped by the soft words of Retasu.

"Wait…" Muttered Retasu, his tone weak. "Don't… stay… back…"

Confused, Vejita paused for a moment. And in that moment, the shrieks, cries and tortured screams of grown men filled the air.

Vejita turned his head round the corner of the building and saw a group of at least forty or so men sprawled out on the ground, clutching at their necks, either gasping for air or coughing violently.

Vejita's befuddlement grew as the men laid upon the ground, covered in snow. He looked at the snow a little more closely and realized that it had an unusual coloring – purple.

"Vejita…" Mumbled Retasu softly as he lifted his hand.

Vejita stared at the hand in shock, seeing a white glow take shape against his palm. The shorter Saiyajin's eyes widened as a small sphere shot out at him, turning his head and shutting his eyes in reaction.

Feeling perfectly fine, Vejita opened his eyes to see that a hole had been blown in the wall of the building, large enough for a person to climb in.

"Hide…" Whispered Retasu as his hand dropped. His head fell to the side, his eyes sliding shut for the last time.

Unquestioning, Vejita dove inside the hole, just as purple snowflakes touched down on the spot he once stood. Despite his curiosity, his Saiyajin instincts told him to stay within the building until the snow storm passed.

But upon entering the building, he slowly stood and looked out of the hole. His eyes watched in utter confusion as the purple snow coat his comrade.

"Why did you save me?" Vejita asked softly with his rapidly improving vocabulary.

But no answer came, as the precipitation buried the already silenced Retasu beneath a purple sheet.

_**--Scene Change--**_

Laying unnerved upon the cool, stone ground, Senzai groaned softly, shaking his head a little in an attempt to clear it of the haziness.

"What on Vegeta was that?" Asked the more resilient Kale, who had already erected herself into a sitting position.

Senzai slowly sat up as well, shrugging. "No idea." He turned his head and looked her deeply in her eyes. "But we have to go _now._"

"But why—"

"Listen," interrupted Senzai, "I just felt Serori's spirit jump, then your dad's spirit jumped… Now I don't feel either.

Kale looked at him, then hesitantly looked to the ceiling, feeling out the aforementioned men's spirits.

Kale's eyes widened in shock. "But what's—"

"Look," barked Senzai, his interruption a little more forceful, "We don't have time for this." He climbed to his feet and held his hand out. "Let's go!"

Kale looked up at him, a faint warmth heating her cheeks. She shook her head and smacked his hand away. "I don't need your help."

"Fine, let's go already!" Not waiting for her, he took off down the corridor, heading toward the staircase.

"Hey, wait up!" Cried Kale, leaping to her feet and dashing off in pursuit of the king.

_**--Scene Change--**_

"Are we there yet?" Asked an irritated voice.

Silence, then, "Yes, we are."

As these two statements hung in the stale, humid air, a group of about four men emerged from a small forest, walking out into a large clearing. To the far left of the clearing stood a massive mountain, and to the far right sat a wide, rapidly flowing river.

The questioner, a tall, wild haired man, laughed. "You know, no one's actually answered yes to that question before."

"There's a first for everything, Goku," responded the flame-haired man beside him.

"I guess so Vegeta," said Goku Jr. right back. "But its still sur—"

"Shhh," hissed the leader of the group, a Saiyajin of medium height. He vaguely resembled Goku Jr., but they contrasted in complexion, with the leader having a darker skin tone and a scar across his forehead.

Beside the leader stood a boy that bore a striking resemblance to Goku Jr., but his hair fell behind him and hung to his neck and did not stand up as Goku Jr's did.

"Is this really the place father?"

"Yes Torrac," responded the leader. "A place I never thought I'd have to see again." He sighed. "Well, onward, let's go see the—" He paused.

"Lord Senzai?" Asked the leader, looking forward in bewilderment.

Truth be told, the brown haired royal happened to be barreling down the deadened brown soil, accompanied by a taller girl with a long, silken looking mane of solid black locks.

The royal couple blew past the four Saiyajins, sending all four into a spin as their speed kicked up a faint whirlwind.

Regaining his stance, the leader of the four Saiyajins cried out, "Lord Senzai, where are you going?"

"Later Chisha," shouted Senzai in response, as the couple tore off toward the not too far off river.

"But Lord Senzai," shouted Chisha to an already out of earshot and almost out of eyesight Senzai. Sighing softly, Chisha tore off after his king.

"Wait, where are _you _going?" Shouted Vegeta Jr.

"To catch the king!" Bellowed Chisha, "Come on!"

"This is ridiculous," muttered Goku Jr. "Do we have to—"

Vegeta Jr. grabbed his wrist and dragged him on as he got to running after the Second Class Saiyajin. "Come on Goku!"

"Gahhh!!" Shouted Goku Jr., caught off guard. Shaking it off, he freed his hand and took his place running beside Vegeta Jr., after Chisha.

Torrac shook his head. "Here we go again…" Wasting no more time, the young Saiyajin too took off after his father and company, trying to track down the elusive king.


	23. And The Clouds Will Reign Death: Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and Funimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

60 reviews! Milestone, ladies and gentlemen... lol. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, hi General-chan lol. Its almost at the very end folks, 1 more chapter... and then... the Grand Finale. Wow... Proud of myself for this one lol, hope you all like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The 3rd to last chapter of DBC... Onward!!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

And The Clouds Will Reign Death: Part III

**"There is a destiny that makes us brothers: None goes his way alone: All that we send into the lives of others comes back onto our own." - Edwin Markham**

* * *

A brownish gray cloud of smoke clogged up the already cramped hallway, the dust and shattered stone flowing out the window and spreading through the corridor. An eerie quiet accompanied the cloud's growth, playing the role of malevolent specter to the small space.

The dust slowly started to settle, bit by bit revealing that the corridor no longer existed as a whole passageway, with half the ceiling, walling and flooring now just nothingness. In fact, an enormous chunk of the castle had been blown to smithereens in the explosion, exposing the remainder of the hallway to the humid air of the Southern Kingdom.

"A shame, really," came a voice as the cloud cover finally fell, "My throne room was a sight to see…. Oh well, things happen."

"Master Saios," called a heavy, gravelly voice, "The entire palace has been damaged… Should we—"

Saios laughed. "It doesn't matter Brokoli. Serori is dead, and soon the entire Northern race will join him." He grinned. "And I alone will reign, the King of all Saiyajins."

"Never!" Cried out a mighty baritone voice.

The cry was followed by the sickening sound of flesh tearing and blood splattering to the ground, and a loud gasp.

Saios' stood eyes wide, gasping in shock. He gradually lowered his gaze, his eyes falling on a semi-closed fist covered in a dark maroon fluid protruding from the leftmost part of his chest. His shoulders slumped a little as his gasps slowed, seeing an organ faintly pulsing in the clutches of the fist.

A faint growl grew into a booming roar as the fist was clenched into a tightly packed ball of knuckles and fingers. The organ burst as the assailant shut his hand, blood flying all about, splattering on the floor, walls, and even the cheek of Brokoli.

Groaning softly, Saios' eyes fell shut and his head slumped, dying quietly as his attacker quite literally broke his heart.

"Forgive me… brother," whispered the assailant as he withdrew his blood soaked fist, letting the soulless carcass fall to the ground.

Brokoli had watched the spectacle wide eyed and mouth agape, too shocked to do anything but stare. His senses slowly came back to him as his eyes beheld the murderer, his blank stare morphing into an irate glare.

Setting his fist down at his side, the killer returned Brokoli's angered gaze with an uncanny calmness.

"How," barked Brokoli, "How did you survive our blast?" He growled. "A point blank attack!!"

"As it is your last wish," whispered the killer in a soft, but extremely menacing voice, "I will tell you."

_**--Moments Ago--**_

"_This could have been different, Serori," Saios said in a low voice as he looked down at Serori, his smirk gone. "But you… You chose the wrong path." A cold, unforgiving stare defined his face. "Goodnight… Brother."_

_As the word brother left Saios' mouth, Serori lifted his head just as two fearsome spheres of sizzling hot energy rocketed towards him._

_Eyes shutting in complete shock and perhaps fear, he lowered his head in shame._

"_I wanted to save you…" Whispered Serori softly to himself, quietly resigning to his fate._

'_Get up!' Roared a voice from deep within his mind. 'Would you let my dream die, boy!'_

_Serori's eyes widened as these words somehow leaked out from his very soul._

_Just as his eyes widened, the world went white, lost in the eruption of light brought on by the exploding spheres._

_As sight slowly returned to him, Serori found himself standing betwixt two clouds, one black, one gray._

_The gray cloud slowly took the shape of a Saiyajin just a bit shorter and a lot less bulky than Serori. His hair and pupils resembled the cloud he had formed from; his eyes an calm yet menacing shade of gray, his hair a darker shade of gray ._

_Instantly humbled, Serori lowered his gaze, so as not to look at the Saiyajin in his eyes. "Lord Aomono…"_

_The gray-eyed Saiyajin stared at Serori angrily. "Do you mean to die when we are so close?"_

_Serori kept his gaze averted. "I'm sorry… I fail—"_

"_A true Saiyajin knows not that word," interrupted Aomono. "You disgrace my son's memory!"_

"_Lord Aomono…"_

"_I don't want to hear it!" Roared the elderly Saiyajin. Sighing deeply, Aomono put his hand on Serori's shoulder._

_Shocked by the gesture, Serori tensed up, closing his eyes, so as not to meet his mentor's gaze._

"_It is time, Serori," whispered Aomono softly. "You are a strong Saiyajin… But the idea of your brother in arms trying to murder you shook your confidence." He moved closer, squeezing his pupil's shoulder gently._

"_But you know he is no longer the Saios you fought alongside," continued Aomono. "You cannot let those memories of him stop you from doing what must be done." He clenched Serori's shoulder with a firmer grip._

_Gritting his teeth, Serori kept his gaze averted. "Forgive me, Lord Aomono."_

_Aomono did not answer, he simply clutched his pupil's arm tighter, his fingertips pressing deeply into Serori's skin, on the verge of breaking it._

_Grunting softly, Serori shut his eyes tighter._

"_Look at me boy," murmured Aomono, drawing closer to his pupil. "Look at me!"_

_Not an inch between them, a strange burning sensation filled Serori's abdomen._

"_I believe in you boy," said Aomono in a barely audible voice, "I believe in you." A uncharacteristic smile crept its onto Aomono's face. "And you are ready." He clenched his hand tightly, forcing his fingers into Serori's shoulder, drawing blood._

_Serori screamed in agony, and lifted his gaze, his coffee colored orbs meeting Aomono's gray pupils._

_Serori fell silent, his body growing perfectly still even as Aomono sunk his hand deeper into Serori's flesh, blood spilling down his arm and Aomono's hand. Closing his eyes, he felt something odd happen deep within him._

_As the blood slid down his arm, Serori felt all the scars and hardenings that growing up had placed upon his embattled body and heart wash away, bringing Serori the Relentless to the forefront of his personality once more._

_But… it was far from just the bloodthirsty youth he once was that had surfaced, a stronger, more dominant personality stood alongside it, the two reshaping his mind._

_The grayness in Aomono's pupils gradually began to darken, swirling slightly as it lost its silvery nature. After a second or two, his eyes had turned solid black, his hair mimicking the transformation, although it retained tinges of gray, attesting to his age._

_Aomono slowly withdrew his hand from his pupil's arm, the wound now healed, save a faint scar. He smiled broadly, laughing softly as he patted Serori on the shoulder._

"_Your training is now complete," Aomono said softly, his voice now with a lighter, relaxed tone. "I've been holding him within me for so long… It feels good to not have the burden on my shoulders anymore."_

_Serori slowly opened his eyes, his once brown pupils now a magnificent ivory, the entirety of his eyeballs glistening with a faint silver aura for a few seconds before fading away._

"_What am I?" Asked Serori, his voice now stronger, deeper, carrying an air importance._

"_The enigma of the Saiyajin race," explained Aomono. "He is a being as old as time itself, who carries himself in the flesh of mortals, hiding from his enemy until he finds a body strong enough to align with perfectly." He sighed. "I thought it was you, Serori… But even you are not strong enough for the perfect alignment."_

"_How do you know this?" Asked Serori._

"_The one who perfectly aligns with the enigma will ascend to a power greater than Super Saiyajin…" Aomomo paused, as if considering what to say next. "A power so absolute, he could craft stars from dust and reshape the heavens… Your eyes lack the absolute color of perfection… And the true power." A__omono's demeanor grew serious. "A power needed to combat the dark Lord of Chaos who roams the vastness of space."_

"_The lord of Chaos?"_

_Aomono shook his head. "Now is not the time for that… You have more pressing matters at hand."_

"_But Aomono," started Serori, addressing his mentor for the first time without the label of lord, "Didn't I die to come to this place?"_

_Aomono shook his head. "The enigma saved you from dying… But even its power is limited... in that it cannot grant immortality. You can still die… But no power from another being is capable of destroying you, only the powers of nature."_

"_But you have spent too much time here…" Aomono smiled. "Goodbye my pupil… You have made me very proud."_

"_Aomono!" Cried Serori, only to see his mentor and the entire area he existed in swallowed up in a black cloud._

_The cloud slowly dissipated, his sight returning to him. His eyes saw Saios standing about six or sex feet from a ledge, the ledge being the remnants of half the palace._

_No longer hindered by feelings of remorse of his lost brother, Serori lunged forth, ready to plunge his fist into Saios…_

_**--Present--**_

Brokoli waited until the last word of Serori's story passed the Head Guard's lips before breaking out into riotous laughter.

Shaking his head, Brokoli composed himself. "That was the biggest load of oubirac dung I've ever heard… I don't care if you won't tell me how you survived… I'll make sure it doesn't happen again!" With that, he lunged at Serori, bellowing loudly as his greenish gold aura flared up yet again.

Serori sighed softly. "You poor fool." He outstretched his bloodied fist, slowly opening it to point his palm flatly at Brokoli.

"Go for it you weakling!" Roared Brokoli, undaunted. "I'll still destroy—"

Not giving Brokoli time to finish his meaningless rant, Serori's brown pupils flashed a brilliant shade of ivory as a massive wave of energy erupted from his palm, swallowing up the rest of the mountain and everything going leftward for an immeasurable distance.

The brilliant light cleared after a few moments passed, Serori floating at least ten miles off the ground where the hallway had once existed.

The mountain palace had been completely incinerated in the heat of the blast, a deep crater extending downward for miles and miles was all that remained beneath Serori, a fiery pool of magma faintly visible at the bottom of the crater.

The dried soil going left away from where the castle had once stood had been had been burned so emphatically that it resembled coal. Besides being scorched, the entire ground in that direction had been lowered, eroded about 100 leagues in the wake of the blast, geysers of pure magma bursting up from the ground sporadically. The surface of the planet had been utterly obliterated as far as the eye could see, the devastated ground seemingly meeting the edge of the sky.

Serori clutched his fist, the ivory glazing leaving his pupils, his orbs once again coffee colored.

Shaking off his own amazement, he about faced, rocketing off in the direction his king had gone.

_**--Scene Change--**_

A small hovercraft touched down on lush, green earth, the fumes from its exhaust wildly swaying the shrubbery until the emissions ceased.

The right side of the craft sunk inward and shot upward, vanishing into the roof of the vehicle. A tall, imposing man garbed in an open leather trench coat, a black shirt, army fatigue slacks and black boots hopped out of the vehicle. A faint wind ruffled his thick black mane, leaving as quickly as it had come.

Right behind him was a shorter and less muscular figure with chocolate colored hair and deep amethyst colored eyes, garbed in a white shirt and the same type of lower body clothing as the other man.

"Welcome to Cayenne River, Paramu," said the taller man, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Paramu turned his head and looked in the direction his brother had called attention to, his eyes falling on a rushing river, faint traces of red coursing through the otherwise pristine and clear waters.

"Yes…" continued the taller man, "I remember this river. Its where I first met here… all those years ago."

Paramu looked at his brother. "First met who?"

His brother smiled, not returning the glance. "My wife… The love of my life."

"But Sloe… we're deep in Saiyajin territory…" He started, unsure of how to phrase his question. "Wasn't Keira from North City?" Hearing no response, Paramy continued, his next question more of a sentence than question. "Blackthorn… there's something you aren't telling me… isn't there."

Blackthorn fell silent, watching the waters of the river flow.

"Sloe," started Paramu, his voice taking on a serious tone, "You had better tell me what's going on right now."

Blackthorn still did not answer, instead closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

Paramu growled. Infuriated over being ignored, grabbed with both hands the collar of his brother's trench coat. "I'm tired of the games, tell me now god damn it!"

Blackthorn let himself be lifted on the ground at least an inch or so, meeting the fiery amethyst pupils of his brother with his own solid black orbs. "What do you want me to say, Paramu?" Stoic, Blackthorn's eyes revealed the truth. "Love knows no race."

Paramu released his brother with a shove, his face scrunched up in disgust. "Are you telling me that you fell for some dirty, low life mon—"

A tightly packed ball of knuckles slammed into his jaw, effectively cutting Paramu short as the former general fell to the ground.

"Don't you dare use that word to describe her," muttered Blackthorn softly, "Or so help me… I will kill you."

Staring up at his brother, Paramu sat on the ground with his jaw a little sore but with heart in shambles. "What… Blackthorn… Sloe… You can't be serious… A Saiyan… over your own flesh and blood?"

"I would kill for you Paramu," whispered Blackthorn, "But I would die for Keira."

Befuddled, Paramu stared at his elder brother. "What's happened to you?"

"I'm enlightened, brother. I've lived on the other side… And I've come to see how foolish it is to hate another person because he or she is a different race… We're all the same breed of creature… Just one with tail, the other without."

"But the Saiyans—"

"The Saiyajins," interrupted Blackthorn to correct Paramu, "Saved my life. Their greatest general saved my life once upon a time… Endowing me with somethin' a little like immortality…" He shook his head. "More like prolonged life, really. Its how I was able to survive so long in that comatose state. I can't really explain it to you, he'll have to once he gets here."

"Wait… wait," started Paramu, trying to make sense of all this new information, "What the hell do you mean by 'once he gets here'?" His eyes widened. "That's who we came out here for… Isn't it."

Blackthorn smiled and pointed across the river. "Here they come now."

Confused, Paramu turned his head and looked across the river, only to see a gaggle of people running toward him, quickly approaching them.

"The Tuffle Saiyajin War… will end today," whispered Blackthorn. "I promise it." With that said, the two Tuffles waited patiently as the Saiyajins approached them.

* * *

23 chapters done... in about 3 years lol. Its all good though... once its done I'll prolly spend another 3 years rewriting it to fix some stuff up... But anyway, hoped you liked it... and I wouldn't mind a review... really I wouldn't... lol

King Golden out.


	24. And The Clouds Will Reign Death: Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the attacks or characters I used that may have been seen the series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They all belong to Akira, Toei, and Funimation. So don't sue me for using these things, besides…I have no money! I do, however, own all of the characters that I have created as the future of the series. So don't take those unless you ask and I let you take them…ok then, enough said!

2nd to last chapter... wow. Fitting that my favorite number is 25 lol... well, after 7 that is.

Lucky number 7... yeah... lol. Okay, let's get into it!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

And The Clouds Will Reign Death: The Storm Cometh(Part IV)

**"Beware the tempest, fear the time when the storm cometh. For it knows not virtue nor vice, only destruction." - King Golden**

* * *

"Sloe, you can't be serious!" Roared Paramu, climbing to his feet.

Blackthorn sighed. "This is the only way we can put an end to this damned war." He turned and looked at his brother. "It took dad, it took mom… It took my son…" He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. He exhaled softly, opening his eyes.

"And I'll be damned if it takes you or Keira."

"It's a little late for that last one, Blackthorn," said Paramu with a scowl, dropping his brother's nickname. "Keira died a month or two after you died." His scowl deepened. "Or should I say, left?"

Blackthorn blinked, then eyed his brother closely. "What?"

"Yes," reaffirmed Paramu, "When I told her what had happened to you, she took it hard." He looked Blackthorn in his eyes. "Too hard. I found her dangling from the ceiling fan in your bedroom." He clenched his fists. "So I took your son in and raised him as if he were my own… Little did I know what I was taking in."

Tears leaked from Blackthorn's eyes, leaving clear trails of wetness along his cheeks. He dropped to his knees, burying his face in his palms as he sobbed louder.

"You're just as weak as she was," muttered Paramu. "You're not Blackthorn…" He sighed deeply, the next words almost forcing him to tear up.

"You're not my brother." Paramu sucked it up with a heavy inhalation and started to walk off. "If you want to help these… monkeys… So be it. But I'll have no part of it."

Blackthorn looked up from his hands, the whites of his eyes reddened. "Paramu… Please… You're all I have left in this world."

Paramu stopped walking. "You have your Saiyans…" He looked back over his shoulder. "You lost me the second you told me the truth."

Blackthorn let his arms fall to his sides, defeated. "I can't hold you here Paramu… But I want you to know… you'll always be my baby brother… Parry, I did this for you… no matter what you think of me."

Paramu did not answer, his form growing distant as it grew lost betwixt the trees of the dense forest.

Blackthorn sighed softly, tears still rolling down his face. "Maybe all this was wrong… Keira… I'm so sorry…"

**_--Scene Change--_**

"How goes it, Meoln," inquired Warui, sitting behind his fine grained mahogany desk.

The sickeningly pale, lime haired scientist looked up from his monitor. "Well, sir… uh, people… are… well, they're dying."

Warui sighed. "I know you're an idiot but this is a bit much, even for you. That's _supposed _to happen."

"Oh, no," said Meoln, waving his white gloved hands, "That's not what I mean."

"Well, what do you mean then?"

"_Our _people are dying, not just the Saiyans."

Warui cocked a long, brown brow. "Oh? I thought you said the poison would only kill Saiyans?"

"The poison generally is harmless in Tuffles," explained Meoln, "But the supercharged airborne form must've altered that."

"Oh, should've tested that then," responded Warui, yawning.

"But Mr. Warui… don't you care that your race will be wiped out along with the Saiyans?"

"Ehh… Get someone on the intercommunications system," said the president nonchalantly, "Tell the people to stay inside or something."

"Well..."

"What is it now!"

"Uh… Shouldn't you do it?"

"I don't feel like it," Warui said as he leaned back his chair, propping with his brown shoed feet up on his desk. "Eh, if the people are stupid enough to walk outside and die, they can die. If they see a couple people die they might wise up and stay indoors." He shrugged. "And if anyone gets smart, just blame it on the Saiyans."

Meoln shook his head. "You know…"

"What is it now?"

"Nothing, nothing," answered Meoln, his unkempt mane waving a little as he shook his head vigorously.

"Good," Warui said with a yawn, "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking a nap. Wake me up when its over."

"Yes sir…" Meoln sighed inaudibly, his shoulders slumping. He cast a look back at Warui, the bulbous, brown mole underneath his mustache highlighted in the faint light of his desk lamp.

Meoln shook his head again. "Ugly… just ugly." Turning away from the president, Meoln resumed his work of tracking the storm.

**_--Scene Change--_**

Senzai stopped just shy of the river's edge, his eyes going wide as he came to an abrupt halt a foot from the water. He started to clench Kale's hand tighter as he stared into the water.

Kale raised her left brow. "Senzai?"

The king shook his head. "I'm not crossing that…"

Kale laughed. "What, are you afraid of water?" She felt her hand trembling and looked down, seeing her hand in the unsteady grip of the young royal. "Let go, coward!" She exclaimed, yanking her hand free of Senzai's sweaty palm. "What's wrong with you?"

"Not-Not... Nothing…"

"Are you really that afraid of the water?"

"I'm not afraid of the water," shouted Senzai, turning to face her. "Okay? I'm not afraid of the water."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just don't want to cross _this_ river, okay?"

"But didn't you say that this is where Serori told us to go?"

"Yeah, yeah… But— Gah!" Senzai cried out as he felt two palms strike his lower back, shoving him out over the water. "Ahh!!"

The Saiyajin King fell into the water and began to flail and splash around wildly, going under a few times and gurgling loudly as he sputtered water out with each surfacing.

Kale sighed. "You're pathetic."

"Help me," yelled Senzai before he went under, "Its going to get me!"

"What's going to get—"

"King Senzaimono," shouted a new voice, interrupting Kale.

Kale turned to see a man of about Serori's age coming toward her, three other Saiyans running in suit behind him.

"I'm coming my liege," cried the man in the lead again, "I'm coming!"

"No," snapped Kale, commandingly, "His royal lowness is going to save himself."

The man stopped just shy of the river's edge, instantly recognizing the girl. "Lady Kale…" He placed his fist on his rightmost chest and bowed a little. "I am First Class Guard, Chisha, of the Northern Kingdom."

Kale sighed, nodding agitatedly. "Okay Chisha… But please, don't call me that."

Chisha kept his gaze averted. "Forgive me my lady."

Kale was about to snap on him, but found herself cut short by the sound of Senzai flailing about helplessly, splashing the water in a vain attempt to flounder his way back to the shore.

Kale shook her head. "Sooner or later he's going to realize he can fly… Hopefully sooner than later."

Just then, the three Saiyans who had been tailing Chisha caught up to them.

Kale eyed the one in the lead warily, noting his widow's peak and tall mane mirrored Senzai's hair, although they differed in color.

"You're of the House of Vegeta," Kale said like a student reciting learned information, "Aren't you?"

Vegeta Jr. looked at her stangely. "I guess… My great-great-grandfather was the—"

Goku Jr. put his hand over Vegeta Jr.'s mouth, mentally communicating. _'Shh… They wouldn't know about that Vegeta… remember this is the world way before Frieza.'_

Vegeta Jr. nodded and pushed Goku Jr.'s hand away. "The uh… brother of… um, the old king… from way back."

Kale cocked her brow again. "What? You speak with a Tsufuru-jin accent… Were you raised with them?"

Vegeta Jr. shook his head. "Uh… Not exactly—"

"You see, Lady Kale," interjected Chisha, "These are outsiders from the outskirts of the Tsufuru-jin lands… I wanted to bring them before the king, as per the great king Aomono the First's law."

Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. nodded. "Right, what he said!"

The fourth Saiyajin in this group titled his head to the side and eyed them strangely. "But I thought—"

The two partial Saiyajins clamped their hands down on his mouth. "No, we were joking Torrac! Haha, yeah!"

Kale shook her head. "Well, whatever." She looked back to Senzai, who still continued to flail about helplessly. "Are you serious?"

Senzai's eyes went wide as they came across a large red fin coming toward him, parting the waters as it approached him.

"AH!" Shrieked the king, leaping out of the water and running though the air across the river to the other side. Once on solid ground, Senzai looked back and saw a red fish leap out of the water. The fish seemed frozen in time for but a moment, winking its left eye at the Saiyajin royal.

Senzai fell backward onto his bottom, staring in terror at the fish.

"Is _that_ what he was afraid of?" Asked Kale incredulously. "I can't believe—"

"He had a bad experience as a child," came a rich, baritone voice, "Cayenne River isn't exactly his favorite place in the world."

"And just who might…" Started Kale as she turned around, trailing off as her eyes fell on a man housed in a silver flame, his hair billowing in a self generated wind.

Chisha and his companions had all fallen back, awed.

"Who are you?"

The flame flared out and dispersed, revealing an ivory haired Serori, his eyes glistening with their own faint, silver aura.

"Ser… Serori?"

"I haven't quite grasped how to turn this off," explained Serori, "But my lord's hair was always this way… I guess I—" His aura flared out and dulled to white, his hair falling from erectness to its natural placing and coloring.

Serori blinked. "I guess that answers that." He looked across the river. "Blackthorn…"

Kale looked back at him. "Who?"

Serori did not return the glance and walked to the river's edge. "The Tsufuru-jin General... We will need him, to survive the coming storm." With that, he leapt across the river, the other Saiyajins following suit, not sure of what to expect.

* * *

Big ol' chapter on the way! lol, how'd you like this one though? Well, thanks for reading... Peace!

KG


	25. And The Clouds Will Reign Death: Finale

Lol G-chan for peeking into the future in her last review… what am I talking about? Well, you'll see… You'll see indeed…

Now uh… this one's pretty long, sorry about that. But think of it like this… it'd be like an hour long special for a TV show lol… If only I had my own DBZ show…

Well anyway here's the very last chapter… I'd get teary eyed if there wasn't a sequel lol… Well, 3 years in the making… let's finish her up… Onward to the last chapter of Reenter The Saiyajin!!

* * *

Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter The Saiyajin

And The Clouds Will Reign Death: The Eye Of The Storm (Part V Finale)

"**Now is the time for change. War has brought much death and destruction upon this world, but a faint ray of hope glimmers in the aftermath of the darkness… This is a chance for us to start anew. But we mustn't ever forget that the war happened, it must stand as a testimony to the evil lurking within the murkiness of our souls. But we must also remember that we are just as evil as we are good… And the coming time of peace must be made as good as this war was evil.**" General Serori, Head Elite Guard of the Royal Family

* * *

Coarse onyx orbs at the heart of two matching seas of white stared down at an ocean of lights and metal structures. Contrasting the dark, cloudy night sky, the buildings that lay before the eyes sat glistening with a beautiful, golden luster, reflecting the lights of street lamps and other office buildings. This city bustled with life, the sounds of cars honking and the faint noise of conversations permeating the air for miles around.

The eyes that watched this city rested in the head of a figure standing atop a nearby cliff with several deep grooves in its steep, rocky siding. Within the grooves stood crowds of men and women garbed in brown fur, their eyes studying the city much in the same way the man atop the cliff did.

He who stood atop the cliff clenched his fists at his sides, his black armor with yellow shoulder pads giving him the appearance of a great warrior. A multitude of similar beings with tails clothed in brown rags, fur and loincloths stood behind him, growling and staring menacingly.

The armored warrior turned his back on the metropolis, looking to the masses behind him. A faint breeze coursed through, the leaves of the trees and the small blades of grass beside his black boots swaying under the gust's influence. He eyed each one of them carefully then lifted one fist chest high.

"My brothers," started the armored man, "The end is now. Too long has the mighty Saiyajin race hidden in the mountains and caves, planning and plotting. The time for planning is over, the time for hiding has passed. It is now time to kill each and every Tsufuru-jin… and take back what is and was rightfully ours."

The Saiyajins nodded in agreement, some even cracking grins.

"My brothers… Some of you may not make it out of this last battle alive. But those that die will all have stood as warriors in the face of death…" The armored Saiyajin smirked, placing his fist over his heart. "No. We will have all stood as Saiyajins."

His smile faded as he raised his fist to the sky. "Death to the Tsufurur-jin… In the name of King Senzaimono!"

The cliff shook with rallying cries as the massive Saiyajin army descended the cliff, leaping, bounding and flying toward the oblivious city before them.

_**--Scene Change--**_

Senzai exhaled a deep sigh of relief as the bloated mackerel hit the waters of Cayenne River, sinking back beneath its surface. The water splashed out onto the grass beside him, the night sky growing darker as an ominous cloud crept across the sky, blotting out the stars and the moon.

"Something wrong, Saiyajin?" Asked a voice from behind the king.

Senzai turned around to see a figure sitting not too far from him, the man slowly pulling himself to his feet. Senzai stared up at the six foot three inch, muscular man clothed in army fatigues, Senzai's eyes making contact with the reddened eyes of the former general of the Tuffle army.

"You're crying already, Tsufurujin," retorted Senzai, climbing to his feet to match the soldier, although the Tuffle's height dwarfed Senzai's five foot eight inch frame.

The former general grinned. "Serori didn't lie, you've got quite a mouth on you boy."

Senzai cocked a brow. "How exactly do you know Serori?"

The soldier laughed. "That's a long story, something I doubt we've got time for."

"I've got all the—" Started Senzai, only to be interrupted as a rough tan hand shoved him aside, the royal stumbling over onto his face.

Serori touched down in the spot Senzai just stood, batting away a highly condensed beam of heat just before it scathed both the Tuffle and Senzai. The Saiyajin general eyed a tree about twenty or so meters away from him, knitting his brow in anger.

"Fool, do you think I can't feel you?" Asked Serori as he aimed his palm at the tree. "Show yourself or die where you stand."

"Saiyan filth!" Shouted a voice as a soldier dived out from behind the tree, firing off heat blasts from his twin pistols. "Die, all of you!"

Serori clenched his fists and roared, trying to summon his new powers. A silver aura flared up about him, but as quickly as it came it dissipated, bursting into a cloud of smoke.

Serori looked at his hands with a bewildered expression, confused as to why his powers failed him.

"Serori, watch out!" Came a strong shout, followed by a female Saiyajin smacking away wave after wave of heat rays until the onslaught ceased, the Tuffle finishing his dive with a roll behind some shrubbery.

Serori looked up from hands and to the girl. "You didn't need to do that Kale, I was fine." He patted her on the shoulder. "Good work though." Keeping that hand on her shoulder, he thrust his free hand forward.

The Tuffle soldier's eyes went wide as he started to run forward. "No!!" Screamed the general as his eyes followed the wave. "Serori, no!!"

Time slowed as Serori roared out loudly, a sizzling white sphere surging forward and striking the bush, erupting immediately with a resounding bang.

The former Tuffle General slowly came to a halt as he watched the shrubbery explode on contact with the ball of death, his jaw dropping as he himself fell to his knees.

Time resumed its normal flow as Serori retracted his hand, looking at his handiwork. The bush and quite a few surrounding trees had been totally incinerated, the spot the assailant once stood upon now scorched black and covered with ashes.

Serori took his hand from Kale's shoulder and looked to the Tuffle soldier. "What is it Blackthorn?"

Blackthorn stared tearlessly, his ducts dried from crying for his wife. He slowly returned Serori's gaze, his body shaking with shock.

"That… that was my brother."

_**--Scene Change--**_

It had begun snowing, an awkward purple snow falling throughout the city. A small group of about four teenagers stood outside a small, brick establishment underneath an overhang to stay out of the snow. The building stood at the very edges of the city, neon lights decorating its front. The one closest to the building kicked it, his face contorted in an ugly scowl.

"Great job Garpe," muttered the brown haired kicker, "Yet another brilliant plan for the weekend."

A blonde, purple eyed boy dressed in a gray vest, blue shirt, gray slacks and blue shoes turned around to face the kicker, frowning.

"Shut up Orinj," retorted the blond boy, "Like your plans always go well."

Orinj snorted, rolling his orange eyes. "Please, at least I don't try to get into clubs with fake ID… and fail."

"Shut up!" Snapped Garpe. "I don't see why you're always with us if you always complain."

Another boy beside Garpe, this one with bright blue hair, sighed. "I don't see why we just didn't go inside anyway… we're all old enough, its just Garpe who's only 17 cycles."

"That wouldn't be fair," responded a crimson haired girl across from him, her skirt and blouse matching her hair. "We wouldn't leave you out here, Blue."

Blue sighed. "You're just too nice Cherry… I should be up in that club—"

"Getting rejected, as usual," quipped Orinj, "You're like 20 cycles old… but you still get no play."

Blue cocked a baby blue eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me," responded Orinj.

"Don't be mad at me because Berry turned you down—"

"She didn't turn me down," interrupted Orinj, getting defensive, "I just lost interest is all."

"Sure, of course," came Blue's response, dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, don't get smart with me Blueberry," retorted Orinj, using his friend's full name.

"Don't call me that," snapped Blue, grabbing the orange eyed boy by his brown shirt, "Ever."

"Or what," asked Orinj, undaunted even in the face of being lifted off the ground.

Blue scowled. "Or I'll beat—"

"Enough," shouted Cherry, pushing the two boys apart. "I swear, you two are the most immature boys I've ever known." She sighed. "Look, we're all just a little upset because we can't go in and leave Garpe all by himself. But that's no reason to take it out on each other."

"Yeah… you're right," agreed Orinji, "My bad Blue."

Blue shook his head. "Forget it man, I'm just so bored." He sighed sadly. "Could this night get any worse…"

Garpe, who'd grown silent, stood staring past the city limits. "The… The… the…" Stammered the trembling boy.

"What's the matter with you Garpe?" Asked Blue, looking to his younger friend.

Garpe pointed forward, his body starting to shake with terror. "Look!"

The group of friends look in the direction Garpe pointed, their eyes falling to the fearsome sight of at least a thousand or so men charging toward them, some running, some flying.

Orinj's eyes went wide. "Oh shit."

_**--Scene Change--**_

"Blackthorn…" Started Serori, eying his friend warily. "I didn't know." Blackthorn knelt there trembling, his body overcome with shock. "Blackthorn… Say something. Don't lose yourself on me, we need you."

As the 'you' passed Serori's lips, Blackthorn seemed to snap out of his shock. He looked up from the ashes of his brother and lunged at Serori, gripping the Saiyajin's armor as he slammed the warrior up against his hovercraft's front window, cracking it.

"You killed him!" Blackthorn shouted, pressing the surprised general to the glass hard. He quickly drew a heat pistol from his trench coat and pressed it to Serori's temple.

Serori met Blackthorn's furious gaze, the Saiyajin's coffee bean brown pupils meeting the inferno of the Tuffle's onyx orbs.

"You killed the last person in this world that meant anything to me!"

"Blackthorn—"

"Shut up," snapped Blackthorn, pushing the barrel of his gun against Serori's temple harder, the opening pressing into the Saiyajin's flesh.

"Serori," cried out the Vegeta-bred Saiyajin cast of Chisha, Kale and Senzai in unison, the three starting to approach Blackthorn from behind.

Serori kept his gaze locked into Blackthorn's eyes. "Stay back, all of you!"

"But Serori—" Started Senzai.

"Be still," barked Serori, "You three attacking will do more to hurt than help!"

"But Seori—" Tried Senzai again, only to again be interrupted.

"Do as I say!"

Growling in anger, Senzai stood down, putting his tightly clenched fists at his sides. Chisha mimicked the action, sighing in defeat. Kale crossed her arms over her chest, scowling in anger. The other three Saiyajins, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr. and Torrac, stared at the spectacle in silence, unsure of what to do.

"Blackthorn," started Serori calmly, "Now is not the time to fall apart."

"Fall apart?!" Screamed Blackthorn, gripping his gun tightly, pushing it deeper into Serori's temple, making a faint imprint in the Saiyajin's head. "You _killed _my brother!"

"Do you honestly believe he wouldn't have killed you?" Asked Serori.

Blackthorn's fury wavered, his eyes softening. "Wh… What?"

Seizing this moment of weakness, Serori gripped Blackthorn's black trench coat and switched the situation, swinging the Tuffle around and slamming him into the glass, knocking the former general's weapon from his hand.

"Did you really think he was aiming for Senzaimono?"

Blackthorn searched the Saiyajin's brown pupils, confused. "What… What are you talking about?"

"Wake up!" Shouted Serori, pressing Blackthorn against the glass harder. "Didn't you hear him say 'Die, all of you'? He fired a blast so hot that if I hadn't stopped it, it would've gone right through Senzai and killed you too."

Blackthorn's eyes went wide, his jaw dropping. "What… But… I loved Parry… I—"

"You," interrupted Serori, "Are a traitor to the Tuffle regime. Your brother was little more than a pawn in your president's sick little plot to become ruler of the world… As was my old brother in arms... Saios... who I had to stop by any means necessary."

Kale's eyes went wide. "You… You killed my father?!"

Serori released Blackthorn, throwing him to the floor as he turned to face Kale. "I did what was necessary, Lady Kale. He was a traitor to his own cause, he had chosen the Tuffles over us because of a lust for power that—"

"Lies!" Snapped Kale, breaking up his sentence. "Look at you, you're even calling them 'Tuffles'… They are Tsufuru-jin, not Tuffles! Who's the real traitor here? It looks to me like you've gotten really friendly with the enemy!"

Senzai growled loudly and turned around quickly, grabbing the girl by her armor and hoisting her into the air.

"Listen, _girl_," whispered Senzai in an uncharacteristically menacing tone, "Betrothed or not… If you speak even one word against him, I _will _kill you."

"Senzai, release her," commanded Serori, "Release her right this instant."

Senzai turned to face his mentor, still holding the girl in the air. "But Ser—"

The king found himself cut off as a tan fist drove itself into his jaw, knocking him backward onto his back, dropping the girl as he fell.

Kale held her fist out as she gracefully touched down, her face dominated by an unbecomingly ugly scowl. "Kill me? I'd like to see you try, runt!"

Senzai leapt to his feet and swung at her, the faster Kale easily evading the attack and striking the boy in the nose with a punch of her own.

As the bone broke and blood flowed from his left nostril, Senzai quickly spun and drove his foot into her stomach, kicking his betrothed backward into a tree.

Not waiting for her to recover, Senzai lunged at her and unleashed a furious flurry of fists into her abdomen, pounding her until the plate over her stomach started to crack and break.

After suffering the onslaught for a minute or two, Kale gathered her wits and caught both of the king's fists and drove her knee up into his chin, launching the boy up into a reverse somersault. Despite the seeming grace of the flip to an observer, Senzai had no control of it, falling to the ground hard face first.

The king put his hands in the dirt and pushed himself up a little, only to receive a swift kick in his face, knocking him backward onto his back.

Wiping a thin trail of blood from her face, Kale stomped her boot into Senzai's chest, digging her booted heel into his armor. She kept applying the pressure, not allowing the king to get up, even as he struggled.

"She's good," whispered Goku Jr. to Vegeta Jr., who nodded.

"Just accept that your teacher is a traitor… Not to mention a weakling, considering you're his pupil."

Senzai's eyes shot open. "That's it!" He threw both his arms out and let loose a fearsome scream, his aura erupting about him and throwing his betrothed off of him.

As the light died away, Senzai stood upright, his form housed in a wildly flickering golden flame.

Kale's eyes went wide, her mouth gaping as she staring at the king in complete shock. "Wow…"

"Now, you di—" Started Senzai, ready to lunge at her. Serori appeared affront him, stopping the king cold. "Move Serori, I've had all I can stand!"

"Then you will learn to stand more," responded Serori, "I will not let you make this mistake in a blind fury."

"But she—"

"A girl's attachment to her father is more emotional than a boy's," explained Serori, "Whereas you killed you father without a second thought."

"But Serori…" Senzai started, trailing off as he stood toe to toe with his mentor, looking up into the veteran warrior's grizzled visage. Their eyes locked, Senzai's chestnut pupils searching Serori's coffee bean brown orbs.

"You have come a long way," began Serori, "But your journey has only just begun. There are many things I wish I had time to teach you, but time has grown too precious for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Saios told me the future, and whatever the Tsufuru-jin have unleashed upon us will kill everyone," explained Serori, "Everyone."

"What!" Shouted Senzai, his previous rage forgotten. "We've got to do something!"

"No, boy," snapped Serori, "You will all stay together until the storm is over."

"Are you out of you mind?" Asked Senzai, incredulous. "What am I supposed to do, wait here and sit tight?"

"That is exactly what you are going to do," responded Serori. "My mentor gave me a gift… A gift that I can use to end this war and prevent the genocide."

Senzai cocked his right brow. "A gift?"

"Yes," affirmed Serori, "A gift. And it is only this gift that can change the outcome of this war." He sighed deeply. "You will lead them through the reconstruction…" A rare smile overtook his face. "My lord, King Senzaimono."

Senzai's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak, but quieted himself as Serori rested his hand on Senzai's shoulder.

"Do not let me down, Senzai," whispered Serori, "I… I will miss you."

"Ser—" Started Senzai, only to be cut short as a fist buried itself in his abdomen. As it withdrew from his stomach, it took with it both all the air in his lungs and his consciousness.

The Saiyajin King crumpled to the grassy ground, the soft blades acting as bed for the unconscious royal.

Serori turned around, looking to Kale. "Look, Kale, there is nothing I can say or do to undo what I've done. But you must understand, Saios was much like a younger sibling to me. Killing him…" He paused, his pride forcing him to choke on the words a bit. "Almost... Almost broke my heart."

Kale eyed Serori angrily, knowing herself outmatched but silently thinking of a way to catch him off guard. "Lies!"

Serori sighed. "I can understand if you refuse to forgive me, but you mustn't hate Senzaimono because you hate me. You must realize that Senzaimono needs you... Not just as his ally, but as something deeper than that." He matched her maddened gaze with a soft one. "He will need you as the one person who keeps him stable when the world around him falls apart… He will need you as the one person who cares deeply about him... enough to sacrifice your life to see him live."

Serori paused a second, then intensified his stare, a silver fire glowing in his eyes. "You may not see it now, but he cares about you more than you know. And because of that, he will need you as the only person to love him." Serori nodded. "He will need you… as his wife."

Kale's eyes widened, her plot to take Serori down forgotten in the wake of this shocking statement. She quickly averted her gaze, a strange feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

Serori turned from her and looked to Blackthorn, who sat amidst the grass in a world all his own.

"Blackthorn… I know that your world has been shattered," said Serori in a very quiet tone, "But Senzai will need someone with your resiliency in the coming Restoration period." The Saiyajin General crouched down, looking Blackthorn in the eyes. "The brother you knew died long ago… The man you just lost was a brainwashed racist… a pawn in the twisted scheme of a power hungry despot."

Blackthorn seemed to snap out of his dream world at that, eyeing Serori with a strange, sad yet hopeful expression. "Paramu was all I had left in this world… And I promise you Serori… I will kill you for that. But… I am a soldier, and I know the war's must come first."

Blackthorn gripped the Saiyajin by his armor and pulled him close. "But once the war is over… I swear on Paramu's ashes that I will hunt you down and kill you."

Serori nodded. "Understood."

Blackthorn released the Saiyajin and climbed to his feet, walking over to his hovercraft.

Serori stood back up and looked to Chisha. "Chisha."

"Yes, General Serori, sir?" Asked Chisha, snapping to attention.

"You will be Lord Senzaimono's General, Chisha."

Chisha's eyes widened. "What! But a first class Saiyajin cannot hold the rank of an Elite! The great king Aomono's law states—"

"Now is not the time for maintaining the old ways, Chisha," interrupted Serori, shaking his head. "Now is the time for change. War has brought much death and destruction upon this world, but a faint ray of hope glimmers in the aftermath of the darkness… This is a chance for us to start anew. But we mustn't ever forget that the war happened, it must stand as a testimony to the evil lurking within the murkiness of our souls. But we must also remember that we are just as evil as we are good… And the coming time of peace must be made as good as this war was evil."

Chisha sighed deeply and nodded. "I understand, General Serori sir."

Serori turned to the three who accompanied Chisha: Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr. and Torrac. "You three… The Saiyajin race will need every able body it can get after this is over… you will sow the seeds of the future."

The two outsiders, caught up in the momentous nature of Serori's words, simply nodded. Serori turned away from them all, taking a running start as he leapt into the sky, a massive golden fire erupting about him as he rocketed off into the heavens.

Chisha picked up Senzai and slung the boy over his shoulder, carrying the king onto the hovercraft which Blackthorn had started up, followed by Vegeta, Goku and Torrac. Although reluctant, Kale eventually followed them onto the ship as well.

Chisha laid Senzai down on the cool metal floor of the ship, watching him closely as a soft groan escaped the king. Senzai lifted his head ever so slightly and looked up at the sky, a blazing golden fire soaring up into the heavens.

"Serori," muttered Senzai quietly before he lost consciousness… and his mentor.

_**--Scene Change--**_

The once beautiful metropolis lie in ruins, upper halves of buildings strew all about the city, the lower halves singed and burned to crisps. Cars lie crushed and flattened, large chunks of street scattered about the ground as debris. Atop the debris lie purple snow, coating the destroyed area in a purple blanket.

A thinned out group of Saiyajins, housed in auras, waged an attack on a now retaliating Tuffle military, the Tuffles firing heat cannons and heat pistols at the attacking Saiyajins. After about an hour of a back and forth battle, the Saiyajin forces had dwindled from a thousand strong to about three hundred, the millions of Tuffles now in the hundred thousands.

The armored Saiyajin leader who had lead the charge stood on the corner of a destroyed avenue, firing attacks off at two Tuffle soldiers who fought back with heat blasts. The Saiyajin leader quickly blasted and killed the two soldiers and met up with a soldier of his own breed.

"Status report!"

"We're standing pretty strong but we've lost a good bit of men," responded the Saiyajin soldier, his flaming aura staving off the falling snow, "We're holding it at a stalemate but with that damn snow… once they get those cannons ready its going to be a massacre."

"Then we better make damn sure those cannons don't get operational," barked the leader, "Attack!" A gaggle of Saiyajins took off behind the leader as he charged, making their way toward the Tuffles.

Just as they charged, once of the massive heat cannons buzzed loudly.

"Oh no, its operational!" Cried a Saiyajin soldier as a gigantic wave of concentrated heat energy took out at least fifty or so Saiyajins.

"Damn it," cursed the leader, his battalion ceasing their charge behind him, "What do we do… Damn it!"

Another cannon fired, taking about the same amount in its wake, this battle quickly turning from an even match into an unmerciful slaughter.

Just when all hope seemed lost, a colossal explosion shook the world. Everyone ceased fighting for a moment and looked up, the skies swallowed up in a brilliant silver fire. The flames slowly cleared, revealing a full moon, the clouds of death evaporated into nothingness along with the snow.

The Saiyajin leader grinned. "With that damn snow out the way, this should be…" He trailed off as his eyes fell on the full moon, his heart slowing, but in place of speedy beats came thunderous pounding. Veins began to pulse all throughout his face as his tail swished wildly behind him.

The Saiyajin leader growled and doubled over in pain, his body ripping and shredding his clothes as he began to grow, brown fur sprouting from his flesh.

The Tuffles stared at the spectacle in shock.

"What on Planet Plant is happening?"

The Saiyajin leader's body shot up and swelled, his body transforming into that of a gargantuan ape, fearsome fangs hanging from his mouth. The leader pounded his chest, all the Saiyajins behind him mimicking the transformation, leaving a group of at least one hundred and fifty Oozaru staring the Tuffles down.

The leader of the Tuffles looked up at the mammoth beasts, mouth agape. Stammering, he ordered his men to fire. The leader leapt forward and stomped on the heat cannons, killing the Tuffles that manned them as he destroyed them.

The Saiyajin leader roared, firing a massive wave of energy, easily triple the size of the heat cannons' blast. The wave wiped out every Tuffle there, completely wiping out the city, leaving a simmering pile of ashes and cinders.

The Saiyajin leader bellowed once more and his army charged forth into the night, wrecking all that was Planet Plant, destroying everything that was Tuffle society.

_**--Scene Change--**_

A grandiose golden orb sat precariously on the edge of the horizon, barely peeking its glorious head over the edge of the sky. A pinkish orange light spilled out across the heavens, streaking through and parting the darkness.

As the sun rose, its brilliance illuminated a small but wide crater surrounded and filled with debris. Aside from the debris existed three male figures with long, brown tails, their forms ranging from totally to partially naked.

A fourth figure approached them, but this figure's body, easily distinguishable as a woman's, was clothed in a tattered red blouse and a partially torn red skirt, the worn out clothing covering the important parts.

The woman paused at the top of the crater, shaking her head in disgust. "Here…" She muttered, tossing them some pairs of pants.

"What, embarrassed by my greatness?" Asked the largest of the three men, his upper body half covered in a broken armor.

The woman sighed. "More like pity…"

After pulling the holey blue pants up, the armored man looked back up at her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing…" She looked back over the path she'd come, broken buildings, smashed cars, full and halved carcasses littering it. "I can't believe we really did it… Or that the Oozaru legend was true."

"Believe it Pepa," snapped the armored warrior, one of his comrades now clothed from the waist down as well. "The Tsufuru-jin are no more."

His dressed ally nodded. "Yeah…" He turned to their companion who laid on the ground, unconscious. "But Hakusai… can you believe that kid?"

Hakusai, the armored Saiyajin, shook his head. "Kabu, I've never seen anyone fight like that. Kid mighta killed us if the sun didn't rise." Hakusai looked to Pepa. "Anything from the King?"

Pepa shook her head. "Nothing… We're still looking."

"Well we've got to—" Hakusai abruptly paused, hearing a faint groan. He turned to see the boy slowly starting to get up. "Well, well. Someone's finally up are they?" Hakusai tossed a pair of pants at him. "Here, don't want Pepa getting any ideas."

Pepa rolled her brown eyes. "Always something to say, Hakusai?"

Hakusai grinned. "The war is over, you're damn right I've got something to say!"

The boy climbed to his feet, his forehead parting in a widow's peak, his hair standing upright. "Over?"

"Yeah kid its…" Hakusai trailed off, looking at the boy's face. "Wow, you look just like the old king. What's your name kid?"

"Vejita," responded the boy, his diction a little guttural.

"Vejita huh? Sounds just like the king's name too." Hakusai shrugged and ruffled the boy's hair. "Well either way, you're definitely one of us. You're gonna be a great warrior someday kid."

Vejita scowled a little, but couldn't stop his tail from wagging slightly.

Hakusai turned from the boy and looked to the horizon. "Pepa… I want you and Kabu to find all the men you can and go back to my palace."

Pepa nodded. "Gotcha Hakusai." Just as she and Kabu started to leave, she looked back at Hakusai one last time. "What about you?"

Hakusai grinned, keeping his gaze to the rising sun. "I'm taking the kid with me…. I've always wanted a protégé."

Pepa chuckled. "Alright, sure. Let's go Kabu." With that said, Kabu and Pepa took off to the skies, flying in search of any Saiyajins still alive after the night's great battle.

Vejita looked to Hakusai with a look of confusion, the elder Saiyajin returning the gesture with a broad smile and a nod. That done, Hakusai began to walk, heading away from the direction Pepa and Kabu had gone in.

"Come on Vejita," said Hakusai as he started to leave, the younger Saiyajin following him, leaving the graveyard of the Tuffle race barren.

_**--Scene Change--**_

The sun hung quite a few degrees shy of angling directly overhead, half of the golden sphere blocked by olden mountains, the rocky peaks splintering the sun's rays. The thin purple coat layering the tips of the mountains shone in the light, creating a faint fluorescent glow of purplish gold.

A tall, broad shouldered man dressed in army fatigues stood at the foot of the mountain range, a thick forestry about fifty or so meters of dirt covered in a thin purple dust behind him. His eyes studied the glow, marveling at its beauty.

A shorter man garbed in brown fur approached him, stopping just shy of him.

"Its over, Tsufurujin," whispered the shorter man, "We Saiyajins have won."

The taller man nodded without turning to face the Saiyajin. "I know… Chisha, was it?"

"Yes, that is my name," responded Chisha, "And yours is Blackthorn. I know of you... You are the great Saiyajin slayer."

"That was a long time ago…. Before I found what really makes a man a man."

"Oh? And that would be?"

Blackthorn turned his head, looking at Chisha from the corner of his eye. "Love."

Chisha cocked a brow. "What?"

Blackthorn smiled, looking back to the mountains. "That snow is poisonous… I can smell it."

"Indeed," agreed Chisha, "How can a Tsufurujin's senses be so acute?"

"None of that matters now," answered Blackthorn, "That was the last snowstorm of the season… In fact, I think this is the first day of Hazumi."

Chisha nodded. "I think so too…" His eyes widened, looking back to the purple snow covered vehicle that had shielded them during the storm. "It's the King's eighteenth season-cycle!"

It was Blackthorn's turn to raise a brow. "You mean it's his birthday?"

"How fitting that the king should reach the age of adulthood on this glorious day of victory!" Chisha started to go back to wake the king, then stopped himself. "You know what… I'll leave him be. He deserves it."

Blackthorn shook his head, looking back to the mountaintops. "So the reign of the Saiyajins begins today…"

Chisha looked back to Blackthorn. "And you are the last Tsufurujin alive."

Blackthorn closed his eyes, sighing almost inaudibly. "I lost everything to the war… But the war is over... and that is all that matters."

Black sighed again, lowering his head a little. '_But I failed to keep my promise… Paramu is gone… I'm so sorry mother…_' He said inwardly as he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Spoken like a true soldier," said Chisha, "And if General Serori trusted you enough to leave you alive… You can believe you have my trust and respect."

Blackthorn nodded. That said Chisha left him, walking back to the ship.

Blackthorn started to walk back, then felt compelled to look up to the sky. His eyes fell onto a sliver of silver streak overhead. A grin slowly spread across his face.

"At least I can still fulfill one promise…" His grin turned scowl, he nodded. "You will die at my hands Serori… I swear it."

With that said, Blackthorn joined the gaggle of Saiyajins in the ship with the war finally over and the world at peace.

At least, it seemed so.

* * *

And there it is... the last chapter of DBC... man, I liked this chapter alot... I hope you all did too... thanks to everyone that stuck with me through this, most notably my buddy G-chan and my newest reviewers who I picked up towards the end, Hyrule, I Love Trunks and Mirai Gogeta... And thanks to everyone who reviewed this over the past 3 years, thanks everybody.. I wouldn't have finished this if it weren't for you.

If you liked this story, stick around... the sequel this way cometh. KG, out.


End file.
